A Walk in Another's Shoes
by facethisnight
Summary: Daisuke has always been worried about his friend, Satoshi. But one night, when they have a chance to see what it's like for the other, will they freak or accept it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll XD

I've always wanted to write a story like this so...wish me luck! Tell me how it is, ok guys...

**Warning**: I always make my storis rated T to be on the safe side so I can put whatIwant. XD PLus some signs of insanity...

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, If I owned DNAngel, I would have already relesed the 11th DNAngel manga grrrrrrr...

**Chapter 1**

Another calm morning in Azumano. There was a soft wind, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily and people were heading to work and school. A flash of red passed through the town.

Daisuke Niwa quickly ran through the town. "No, I'm late, AGAIN!" he shouted, making a few children stare at him.

_I've told you to get an alarm clock. _said a voice from inside Daisuke's head. His other side, Dark, the famous Phantom theif.

He sighed and ignored Dark. "No, that'll just things worse."

_Right, what can be worse that waking up to a fat furball on your face?_

Once again, Daisuke shook his head. He tried running faster, hopefully he could catch the train in time. Shortcuts, he thought, I need a shortcut. Spotting an alley, Daisuke jumped over the trashcans blocking it and hurried down the alley.

He saw the light at the end of the way and smiled. Once he was out, Daisuke could see the train station. "Can't you help, Dark?"

_What would you want me to do, fly you to school in broad daylight. Sure, I'll help but your ass is going to end up in jail._

"Thanks." Daisuke rolled his eyes. Dark was so lazy. The only time he wasn't was when he was stealing or flurting with a woman.

Finally, Daisuke got to the train station and smiled. The train was not there but most of the people were gone. "Excuse me sir, is the train for 8:00 late?"

"No, my boy." the man in the uniform that took tickets said. "The train left ten minutes ago." He pointed to the clock above him. The clock read, "8:10".

"Thank you, sir." said Daisuke with a sad voice. Turning away from the station, Daisuke sighed. What should he do now? Go home or go to school. Both ways, his mom would yell at him.

"Well, would you like a ride?" said a voice from behind him.

"No, I'm sorry sir. I can't take rides from strangers." Daisuke shook his head at the person.

"Stranger, person your mom hates, kinda the same, arn't they?" the boys voice said. Daisuke suddenly looked over his shoulder to see a boy with sky blue hair and matching eyes smirking.

"Satoshi? Would you really give me a ride to school?" a smile formed on Daisuke's face.

Satoshi nodded. His smirk was weak and he had bags under his eyes. Also, Satoshi's glasses her tilted and his shirt wasn't tucked in. "Yeah, we'd beat everyone on the train. But if you don't want to..." said Satoshi with his normal calm voice.

"Ok, sounds good." Daisuke said. He was so relieved. Now he would make it to school and his mother wouldn't bother him. Satoshi led him to his limo and his butler opened the door for the two. "Thank you." Daisuke chuckled as he stepped in the limo.

_What are you doing! You do know who this is, right? He's going to **kill **you._

_Don't be stupid. _Daisuke told Dark. _He's being nice. Remember the agreement you and Satoshi had. _But for some reason, Daisuke became quiet as he glanced over at Satoshi. _He's had a hard night, hasn't he? I can't even dream of how I'd be if you were like Krad, Dark. _

Not even Dark said anything back. "So, Daisuke. How are you?" Satoshi said as he tucked his shirt in.

"I'm doing well." he nodded his head smiling. Satoshi stared at him, something on his face showed envy. Daisuke noticed Satoshi staring at him and titled his head. "Is my hair messed up? Do I have something on my face?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Your hair is always messed up." he chuckled and fixed his glasses. "So, are you ready for the math quiz today?"

"No." Daisuke said simply. "I don't understand where the X goes and why you carry it to the opposite side and what in the world is a radical?" Daisuke noticed Satoshi was enjoying this. "Also, I don't see why you _have_ to use that distributive property when you can just multiply the others."

Quickly, Satoshi explained it all to Daisuke. They then arrived at the school. No body had got there yet, the grounds were empty. "Wow...I've never been here when it was like this before." Once again, the butler opened the door and told the boys, "Have a nice day."

"Likewise." Satoshi told him.

When they got to the classroom, Satoshi set his things down at him desk in the back of the room while Daisuke put his bag down on a desk in the second row. "Why do you sit back there?"

"So I don't have to be involved with any class activities." Satoshi said. He pulled out a book and began to read.

Daisuke wasn't sure if he should have said anything or not but he didn't. Quickly, he went up to the chalkboard and began to doodle things on it. He put a chibi Dark carrying away a girl, a monster standing on a building and Takeshi opening a door that said, "Girls Locker Room."

Glancing up from his book, Satoshi cocked an eyebrow. "Cute," he said before going back to his book.

A few minutes later, students began to walk in. All the girls noticed the drawings on the board and dashed up to see them. Many of them giggled at the one of Dark and the monster. Once Takeshi walked in the room, they all growled at him and yelled at him.

Riku Harada casually walked over to Daisuke and giggled. "Hi there, what's up?" she said with a smile. "I didn't see you on the train. Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing bad happened." Daisuke said with a blush. The two weren't going out but everyone knew they had feelings for eachother. "Satoshi gave me a ride to school so everything's cool."

"Satoshi? Really." Riku stared back at the boy reading the book. "That was nice. Risa probly would have killed to take your place." they both chuckled. As Daisuke put his arm down on the desk, Riku noticed something, there was a piece of paper. "Can I see that?" she asked.

At first, Daisuke hesitated but then he pulled out the paper and handed it to her. There was a small doodle of a boy with wings. The boy looked pained and sad. After a minute, Riku stared up at Daisuke. "You drew this?"

"It was just a quick draw." Daisuke laughed, he scratched the back of his head, seeming embarassed.

"But it seems so sad." she said. Her voice was quieter than normal. "I-"

"Riku, what was last nights homework?" said a high pitched voice from behind her.

"I don't know, Risa." growled Riku. "Ask someone else."

Stomping away, Risa looked around. Seeing her chance, she walked over by Satoshi. "Hey Satoshi, did we have homework last night." A couple people looked to see what she was doing with Satoshi, mainly his fangirls.

He put down his book and looked up at Risa. "No, we didn't have homework last night." Satoshi said quietly. "But we do have a project due Friday that was assigned two days ago."

"Thank you Satoshi." smiled Risa as she walked away. A group of girls that were watching the two were suddenly quiet, frozen in shock. Risa saw them and smiled even wider. She knew Satoshi never talked to them.

Then the teacher walked in. "Please take your seats please." At once, all the kids walked to their desk and took a seat. "Now please turn to page 134 and get out your notebooks to take notes." All of them followed the directions and listened to the lesson closely.

Daisuke looked up at the chalkboard to see what the teacher was writing. _Daisuke, Emiko told you about tonight, right?_

_No, Dark._ Daisuke always grew frustrated when Dark inturupted him during class. _Mom never tells me anything. _

_Well, you have a job tonight._

"No," Daisuke whimpered. He put his head down on the desk. "Why?" he whispered to himself. All the sudden, something hit the back of his head.

"Mr. Niwa. No sleeping in my class." the teacher said. Daisuke apologized and continued to take notes.

* * *

_Dark, I don't want to do this. The way Satoshi's been lately... _Daisuke said to Dark as they flew to the museum. Dark was in control and he was using their rabbitish pet, Wiz, as his wings. Wiz could transform into many things, including wings, Dark and Daisuke. _At school, he seems like he's been going through a hard time._

_It's the way things are with him. I'm sure Satoshi's used to it by now. _Dark said to try to help Daisuke cheer up.

Carefully, Dark touched down on the roof and looked around. He hoped Satoshi hadn't come yet. Dark then, opened the rooftop window and jumped down. In the corner of the room stood a stand with a shine coming from it. Ironically, there was a beam of moonlight casting down on it.

Dark walked quietly to the stand and looked down upon what he was going to take. It was a necklace with two arrows repelling from eachother, one arrow was white while the other was black.

From behind him, Dark heard a group of footsteps running and quickly hid in the darkness. Guards, he thought. They're probably just trying to find me...Once the cost was clear, Dark stepped out and lifted the case off the neckless' stand.

"Oh, so close. But what's the use of taking a fake?" a cool voice whispered in Dark's voice. Without thinking, Dark picked it up and it suddenly shattered in his hand.

He tried to strike Satoshi, turning around and going for a punch but Satoshi dodged him. Dark growled in frustration as he held up the real necklace. "Unique thing this is." Satoshi said quietly. "But I don't want it to get in the wrong hands..." for some reason, Satoshi then stared at his feet. "I can't let Daisuke lay his hands on this, for his sake." he said quietly.

Dark snatched for it. "Don't worry, he won't." Although he did get it, Satoshi was still holding onto it. "Let go," said Dark, grinding his teeth.

"Never," Satoshi pulled at the necklace. The two argued over it, pulling and yelling. Both pulled at the same time and then something broke, a loud snap and the two went flying backwards.

"What happened?" Dark asked, rubbing his head that bumped on the floor. Satoshi looked in his hand and noticed the necklace broke apart and he had the white arrow.

"Dark!" Satoshi shot up and charged after Dark. Dark noticed and stood up and jumped up onto the roof.

"Don't worry," the thief smirked. "I'll get the other half later." But before Satoshi could reach him, Dark called Wiz and flew away.

_Master, _a voice echoed in Satoshi's head. _You did not recover the artifact. What will your father think?_

_Shut up, Krad._ Satoshi scowled. He wiped the blood dripping down his arm from the fall and tucked the necklace in his pocket.

Once Satoshi got home, he cleaned up the cut and got ready for bed. What a day, he thought. It was nice, though, to get to ride with someone to school. _Master Satoshi, it is not wise to think about the Niwa kid as your friend. He will only cause you pain and suffering. _

Satoshi only ignored the voice and laid down. He pulled the part of the necklace that he had and looked at it. A little amazed of how it just snapped in half without anything bent or signs of being broken besides the chain, Satoshi stared at it.

After a moment, Satoshi could have sworn he saw a mix of white and black. He held it closer to his face to see if it was actually changing but then jumped when it started glowing. _Krad, whats going-_

But before Satoshi could finish, a terrible pain struck him. Satoshi fell flat down on his bed. It was like all the organs in his chest suddenly tightened. Satoshi couldn't breathe. He bent up to try to reach the phone but, with another wave of pain, he fell straight back down. Before he could do anything else, darkness engulfed him and Satoshi laid motionless on the bed.

The same thing was happening to Daisuke in the Niwa house. Although Daisuke tried his best to not pass out, the pain overwhelmed him.

But in the morning, he woke up as the sunlight hit his face. For some reason, his room was brighter than normal. Ignoring that fact, he heard knocking and noticed it was coming from the door. Daisuke got up from his bed and stood for a minute before falling down.

He layed on the floor for about ten minutes before trying to get back up again. Daisuke put his hand up to his head. "Why am I so dizzy?" sighing, he stared at his feet.

Suddenly, he gasped and jumped. "W-Where...why arn't I wearing a shirt. Daisuke was getting confused. At last, he noticed he wasn't in his room.

Then, the knocking came back. "Here I come." Daisuke said. As he opened the door, there was no one in front of it, just a living room. _An apartment? What happened to my bed? _More knocking and Daisuke walked around, trying to find the correct door to open.

Finally, Daisuke opened the front door and saw an old butler standing. "Oh, I'm so sorry for having to make you wait."

"It's alright, Sir. But if you do not hurry, you will be late for school." the man bowed.

"What's new?" Daisuke chuckled.

"But whenever you're ready, your limo is ready."

"A limo? Did I win something?"

The butler was staring at Daisuke like he was insane. "No sir-"

"No need to call me "Sir", my name's-"

He put his hand up to stop Daisuke. "I know what your name is, Sir." The man turned around and left Daisuke.

Walking back into the apartment, Daisuke looked around. It all seemed familar somehow. "Well, I might as well get ready." He went back to the room he came from and walked around. "Clothes. clothes, where are they?" He seached the dressers and finally found a school uniform. Taking the uniform, he headed to the bathroom.

Once he stepped in, a breath of fresh air enntered his lungs. The windows were open. Daisuke, being cold from missing a shirt, dashed over and shut the window. "Alright, toothpaste now." Daisuke found an open cabinet and saw toothpaste. "Peppermint? Darn I like Cinnomon." Daisuke sighed and shut the cabinet.

Suddenly, he dropped everything. Daisuke seemed to be frozen in place. Even his mind couldn't think. But it rebooted slowly but he was shaking. Daisuke could have sworn he was a average tall boy with red, spikey hair and ruby eyes but the mirror told him different. He now was tall and very skinny, he could see his ribs. Daisuke also had blue hair with crystal eyes and his face seemed skinnier. He...looked like Satoshi Hiwatari.

But he had never seen Satoshi with the expression Daisuke had on his face and knew it wasn't some cheap reflection. Daiuke pulled the bangs down to his eyes to make sure. _It's alright, Daisuke. Just calm down...think about last night. There was a glow, the arrow thingy started changing colors and you got hurt and now you're here. It has to be magic, let's just settle this when you see Satoshi at school._

School. _Oh no, _Daisuke forgot about school. If he switched with Satoshi, then Satoshi looked like Daisuke.

Then a thought popped in his head. Switched...it wasn't a switch at all, was it? It was a transfer.

_Stay calm, stay calm. Let's see how you can hide yourself. _Daisuke stared into the mirror and took a deep breath. He smirked softly. _Alright, now say something. _With another deep breath, Daisuke said, "The earth rotates on an axis." Shocked by his voice, Daisuke fell down on the ground.

"NO!" he shouted. "This is weird. Why am I Satoshi? This is genuine me here but..." he talked to himself through the mirror like he and Dark did before. "It...it's just weird!" now, Daisuke was pacing. This was really freaking him out. "Let's just get through the day and talk to Satoshi, alright?" Daisuke nodded to himself and got ready for school.

Minutes later, he walked out of Satoshi's apartment and out to the limo. The butler opened the door and bowed. "Here you are, Mr. Hiwatari." Daisuke thought of what Satoshi would do and thanked the man quietly and stepped in.

Meanwhile, at the Niwa residence, Satoshi had just waken up. As he woke up, he sat there for a minute. Satoshi was so used to just sitting there for a half an hour thanks to his low blood pressure but today, he felt perfectly fine. Standing up, Satoshi stretched and looked around. "This isn't my room." he said. The room was colorful and had a large window leading to a balcony.

Ignoring that for now, Satoshi looked at the clock. It read 8:20. _8:20..._Satoshi thought_ and school starts...nine! _He shot up, searching for his school uniform. Finding it, Satoshi stared at it for a minute. "Red pants? Arn't mine normally brown?" Satoshi shrugged, he was in too much of a hurry.

But then, there was a yawn heard. "Hm? Who's there?"

_Daisuke, if you keep this up, your mom's going to kill you. _The voice sounded so familar. _And I doubt that that creepy Satoshi is going to let you ride with him again._

Then Satoshi froze. He reconized it. "D-Dark?"

_Well duh. Dark's the name, stealing's my game. Daisuke, you need to hurry._

The voice was...coming from Satoshi's mind. Beginning to panic, Satoshi looked around. Finally, he found a mirror but the second he looked in it, Satoshi dropped it, letting the mirror shatter across the floor.

"I-I'm D-Daisuke." his voice was shaking. Satoshi looked at his red hair and sighed, trying to calm down.

_Daisuke, I'm warning you-_

"Dark, shut up right now." Satoshi growled. He said it out loud and heard his voice. Satoshi sounded like Daisuke too, but his thoughts still sounded like himself.

_Daisuke don't be-so _There was a painful pause before Dark caught on to who he was talking to. _SATOSHI! What? How are you-why? What could have-_

_Dark, I don't know but there's something wrong._

_Damn right there's something wrong. Your voice is in Daisuke's and my head._

Satoshi sighed, trying to tolerate the theif. _It's not just your head, for some reason, I'm in his body and Daisuke's no where to be found._

_Wait a minute...That artifact we broke last night, you mentioned something about not letting Daisuke having it, for his sake or something like that. _Satoshi became quiet, trying to think. _BOY, You know what happened! Tell me and fix it!_

Satoshi sat down and covered his ears. He was trying to concentrate. _The necklace is ment to be broken. _said Satoshi.

_So you're telling me I'm stuck with you? _Dark also seemed to be panicing. He breathed in and out. At the same time, both Dark and Satoshi seemed to noticed the time. _We'll handle this later but you need to at least get Daisuke to school. It kills me to say this but no fighting until this is settled, agreed?_

_Agreed. _Satoshi walked out of Daisuke's room and downstairs. Right before he left the house, a female's voice from behind him shouted, "Daisuke, before you leave have a piece of toast!" Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat. Daisuke's mother would kill him if she found out about this. Trying to play out Daisuke, he walked over to Emiko, took the piece and said "Thank you mother!".

_That was maybe just a little to loud. _Dark told him.

Emiko was staring at Satoshi. She began to smile. "Have a good day, Dai." Bending down, she gave Satoshi a motherly hug and waved good-bye.

As he was running to school, Satoshi was quiet. _Hey creepy, now why are you quiet._

_Don't call me that, _Satoshi scowled. _but...so, that's what it's like to have a mother?_

_Oh yeah. Emiko's nice. So is Kosuke, it's- _but then Dark paused. He could sense something in Satoshi that was something of a cross between sadness and being touched. He didn't say another word as Satoshi ran up the school grounds.

Finally, Satoshi walked into the classroom and sighed. Many students were there, but Daisuke wasn't. "Damn it, where is he?" Satoshi said under his breath.

* * *

GASP ! I loved writing their reactions XD PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: -cries-** awwww, thanks for the reviews so far, they're so nice. Sorry for the wait. I'm not to fast with updating but I'll try, kay? JUST BELIEVE IN ME! ... (if you're still reading, I respect you XD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel, but don't everyone wish they were smart enough to have created it before Yukiru?

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, please be careful on the stairs." the butler shouted to Daisuke as the boy was running to the school.

"Thanks!" Daisuke shouted and waved. He ran through the grounds and ran up the stairs to get to the doors. Of course, with Daisuke's luck, he accidently tripped.

As quickly as he could, he snatched the glasses that fell off, opened the door and searched for his classroom. Finally, he found it. Daisuke took a deep breath, sighed, dusted off his shirt, straightened his glasses and pushed his blue bangs from his face before entering the room.

He walked to his desk. Daisuke stared around the classroom; there was a group of girls looking at him and giggling, Riku and Risa talking, and Daisuke sitting in his seat. _Good, I'm already there. _he smiled and looked down at the red headed boy reading a book. _AH! Wait!...that's Satoshi, isn't it?_

"Hey," Daisuke poked the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, you."

The other Daisuke looked up, he had a surprised look on his face. "Oh, it's just you...Daisuke? Right?"

"Yeah, and you're Satoshi, right?" Satoshi nodded and Daisuke hugged his tightly.

"GREAT! Oh my god, I thought I wouldn't be able to find you and I'd be stuck like this and then I would have to take your place and it would be hard!" Daisuke gasped at the end of the long sentence.

Everyone, including Riku and Risa, were staring at the two. Satoshi's eyes were wide and so was Daisuke's after he registered what his voice sounded like. Daisuke rushed to Satoshi's original seat and sat down.

In minutes, all the students began to talk again. Riku and Risa split up and walked to each boy. "Daisuke...did something happen?" Riku asked him, sitting on his desk.

"D-Satoshi was just talking about this job we volunteered and I asked him if he could help last night." Satoshi said softly. He looked back down at his book and an avalanche of red hair fell in front of his face. Growling, he pushed it away, this was so hard to get used to. _I think Daisuke needs a haircut..._

_I've been telling the boy that but Daisuke likes it that way. _Dark said to Satoshi.

"Well, cool." Riku paused and stared down at Satoshi. "Why are you being so quiet, Daisuke?"

"I'm just tired." said Satoshi.

Over by Daisuke, Risa was smiling at him. "You sure are in a good mood today." she said in a high voice.

_What to say, What would Satoshi say? _"Yeah, well the weather's just so nice out." he smirked up at her.

"That's great to hear, Satoshi-kun." Risa rested her head in her hands and got to eye level with Daisuke. From his side, Daisuke could hear all the fan girls over in the corner of the room complaining.

"Class starts soon, you better get back to your seat." Daisuke said as softly as he could. Risa nodded and skipped to her desk.

Once the teacher walked in, everyone sat in their seats. "Now turn to page 145 and we're going to discuss radicals."

_Crap, I didn't memorize the ones he assigned._

"I hope you remember the ones 1 through 20." he looked around the room to se most of his students did not. "Can anyone tell me the radical of 144?" Riku raised her hand.

"It's 12, right?"

"Good," the teacher smirked. He then looked around the room. "Hiwatari, how about radical of 289?"

Satoshi raised his hand but the teacher glared at him. "Niwa, I didn't ask you."

"Oh, right." Satoshi put his hand down. Daisuke looked up, panic was in his eyes.

"Hiwatari?"

"Um...14?" Daisuke said, his face was becoming red.

"Sir, it's 17." Satoshi said.

Once again, everyone gasped. "Well, well. What a surprise. Daisuke Niwa knows this but Satoshi Hiwatari doesn't? I think the world's gonna be destroyed soon."

Satoshi rolled his eyes while Daisuke's head fell to the desk.

_Master, how did you get that wrong? It was so simple..._

Daisuke's heart stopped. He had completely forgotten about Krad. What was he supposed to do? _Just ignore him, _Daisuke thought.

_Ignore who? _

Once again, Daisuke just tried to ignore the voice. Throughout the whole class, Krad bugged Daisuke, wondering why he wouldn't answer him. Of course, Krad still thought it was Satoshi he was talking to.

At the end of class, before the twins or Takeshi could get to him, Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and lead him to an empty classroom. "What am I supposed to do?" Daisuke said frantically.

"Just go along with it. I'll work on a way of turning us back to normal." Satoshi said, once again blowing away the mess of red on top of his head. (That has a nice ring XD)

"That's not what I mean." whispered Daisuke. "I mean Krad."

Satoshi fell dead silent. Both of them must have forgotten but Satoshi remained calm. "You're going to have to explain to him that we accidently switched. He's up right now, isn't he?"

Daisuke nodded. "Alright, tell him to listen." Once again, Daisuke followed Satoshi's directions. "Now, the artifact that Dark went to steal yesterday was meant to be broken. It was made to make each of the beholders switch places but I don't know how to reverse it. I'm going to work on it. Alright?" At the same time, Daisuke and Krad nodded.

_That doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you special. _Krad growled at Daisuke. He whined and said, "Satoshi, Krad's being mean."

Satoshi gave Daisuke a blank look. "Yeah, well he's a mean person...thing."

_Why that little brat!_ Krad clenched his fists. _Sigh, so, am I supposed to do something nice for you Niwa?_

_What? _Daisuke asked.

"So, now that that's taken care of, wanna get some lunch?" Satoshi asked?

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Daisuke smiled and looked over at Satoshi. "It's good to see you smiling."

Everything seemed fine until Satoshi nodded and something happened. Daisuke suddenly fell down to the ground. "Daisuke?" Satoshi gasped and looked at the boy. "No, it...why is..." Satoshi couldn't think straight. He thought that Krad would be different since it wasn't his real tamer. But Krad was hurting Daisuke too if he was letting Satoshi get close.

Daisuke was straining to get up. _Satoshi, help him!_

_How am I supposed to do that? _Satoshi told Dark. He ran over by Daisuke and helped him up.

"Thanks Satoshi." Daisuke giggled. Satoshi was still holding his arm to keep him up. "There's no need to help, I'll be fine." Daisuke said, he sounded like he was out of breath.

"Daisuke, let me help you. I don't want you hurt." Satoshi softly put Daisuke's arm over his neck. He saw Daisuke's eye widen and seconds later, he screamed. "Daisuke," Satoshi held him up but he felt horrible. He felt Daisuke's body shaking and tensed up.

_You do know, this is how Daisuke feels about you everytime this happens to you, right? _Satoshi shook his head and went to open the door but then thought that that wasn't a great idea.

Satoshi began to pace around the room. Again, Daisuke let out another shriek of pain. Satoshi winced. Daisuke's body began to convulse even worse. Tears were streaming down his eyes, his blue hair was sticking to his face.

_How horrible..._was the only thing Satoshi thought. He couldn't even imagine that this was him the first couple times it happened. "Daisuke..."

"Y-Yeah?" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi. Even though he now looked like Satoshi, Daisuke still had the same look in his eyes.

"Give up."

"WHAT?" Both Daisuke and Dark shouted that at the same time.

"If you give up, it will be less painful. Well, except one part." It seemed that Daisuke didn't want to know about the one part. He nodded to Satoshi and relaxed. Daisuke was still gritting his teeth. Satoshi let the boy drop on the floor.

Suddenly, Daisuke curled up as his shirt ripped and pure white wings burst out. As he stood up, his hair changed from blue to gold and it grew longer.

Krad stood there, glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi was just standing there, staring at his shoes, he didn't care that his red hair was in the way. "Master," Krad took a step toward him but then froze when he heard a few water drops hit the floor. As Satoshi raised his head, Krad saw that tears were flowing down Satoshi's face.

Krad growled. "You're not supposed to care about the Niwa boy." He grabbed Satoshi by his throat and slammed him against the wall. But Satoshi didn't even make an attempt to escape.

_You idiot! Fight him! Get your ass moving! _

_I don't care, _Satoshi told Dark.

_Fine, then I'll take care of everything. Wiz! _Dark shouted for the rabbit as Satoshi transformed into the thief. Dark kicked Krad off him. He watched Wiz jump out of Daisuke's bag, say "Kyu!" and transform into Dark's wings. Dark escaped through the window and Krad followed.

"Dark, how do you care so much about Hikari when he's not even your own tamer? You're even risking being caught by flying in mid daylight?" Krad shouted to him. Dark ignored him and flew faster.

_What am I supposed to do? _Dark asked, flying in between the alleys and tried to find dark places.

_Let me take control. _Satoshi said softly.

_How am I going to do that? Wiz won't work for you. _

_We could try. _Dark agreed and let Satoshi take control but they remained in Dark's form. Satoshi looked over his shoulder and saw Krad scowling at him. A little far from them, there was a well.

_Um, Satoshi, Wiz hates water._

_Yes but he'll do it for you. _Satoshi stated before diving in the water. He heard the creature exclaim but continued, soon hearing the splash of Krad following.

_What are you trying to do? _Dark asked.

_If I get Krad tired, when I finally try to get Daisuke to come out, it will be easier._

Dark seemed stunned. _That's brilliant. _he said softly.

The two flew for another few minutes until they ended up in a park. Quickly, so Krad didn't notice, Satoshi jumped up on a branch above him. _This is weird..._ Satoshi said to himself. _I'm-_

_Competing against yourself? Yes, it is, considering now I have to accept Daisuke's in there until we can change it. _Dark had said. _Are you going to surprise him? _Satoshi nodded.

_Krad may be a part of me but he's doesn't know all of my tricks._

Satoshi jumped down, snatched Krad's arms and held them behind his back. In his ear, Satoshi whispered, "Krad, Game over, now let Daisuke out and I'm warning you; if you harm him, I'll kill you." Satoshi paused. "Along with myself."

Krad's eyes widened. "Mas-Satoshi?" His hair began to change blue. As Satoshi let go of Daisuke, Satoshi had changed back too. "You really wouldn't do that, would you?"

Ignoring him, Satoshi looked back at his friend. "Come with me. We can hang out at my house until you, I mean, I have to go home, alright?" Daisuke agreed.

The white wings off his back tucked themselves in. Wiz turned back into his cute, rabbit form and smiled with a "Kyu." He jumped up on Satoshi's head.

"Wiz," Daisuke laughed and pet Wiz. He first eyed Daisuke but then must of noticed it Daisuke. "Now, now. You're gonna have to be with Satoshi for a while but don't cause him trouble." The rabbit nodded happily and looked back at Satoshi.

Once they got to Satoshi's place, Satoshi headed to the kitchen. Wiz was still on his head. As he opened the fridge, Wiz spotted strawberries and began to jump up and down. "Ow-Wiz, stop-ow-it." Satoshi said, reaching on his head. He pulled the rabbit down and held Wiz. He was struggling around.

Satoshi began to tickle him and the rabbit began to laugh. A smile appeared on Satoshi's face.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was looking around. He had already seen Satoshi's bedroom and bathroom. Now he was searching around the living room. There was a desk with a laptop, a stack of papers, a notebook and some pencils and pens scattered. Daisuke picked up the notebook and flipped through it.

Daisuke gasped. There were a few drawings of a faceless angel. Turning the page, he saw a drawing of a girl_. Risa_? He asked himself. Looking at the bottom corner of the page, it said, "I love you but you'll never know."

"Wow..." Daisuke whispered. Suddenly, he dropped the book and walked away.

"Hey, Daisuke. I cut up some fruit. You'll be lucky if there's any strawberries left by the time you get in here." Satoshi shouted. Daisuke rushed to the kitchen. He laughed when he saw a newly, red colored, Wiz sitting on the counter, trying to stuff another strawberry in his mouth.

"That's fine." Daisuke chuckled. "I'll have some grapes." Both of the boys ate some fruit.

After they were finished, Daisuke grabbed Wiz. "Let's get him cleaned up or mom will yell at you." Satoshi nodded and walked to the bathroom. He watched Daisuke throw Wiz up and down and laughed; that rabbit was weird but very cute.

But as he walked by his desk, Satoshi saw his notebook on the floor. He bent down and grabbed it. Satoshi shook his head, he knew Daisuke had looked at it. It was turned to the page he had drawn Daisuke with white, pure, wings.

Finally, they finished cleaning Wiz. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's bag and waved. "Well, I don't want your mom mad at us so I'll be going."

"You're not going to tell her, are you, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

"No, she'll go nuts." chuckling, Satoshi waved once more and left Daisuke.

"Great...I'm all alone." sighed Daisuke. He sat down, turned on the TV and watched some television.

* * *

I hope I'm doing good so far. PLEASE REVIEW! 

-Paige


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: GASP**! I can't believe all the reviews I got...I'm happy! But you guys pissed me off too you know...I'm trying to get a chapter done on my other story and I get reviews saying, "Just don't take forever this time." ...I know I'm slow XD I'm just kidding, I'm not mad.

**DisCLAIMER: **I don't own DNAngel...Why not? Because I could never come up with DNAngel.

**Author's Note 2: **It's been a while since I had two XD...but I just watched the final episode. SATOSHI-KUN! Don't die, I LOVE YOU! ...my Satoshi-kun...got it?

**A/U 3: **I will be referring to Daisuke and Satoshi-kun as their mind setting, not whose body they're in, k?

**Chapter 3 **

Daisuke popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he turned to the TV guide channel. "Anything good on?" he asked himself.

_Why-Master-stupid-you-angry..._

_What are you saying Krad?_ Daisuke asked as kindly as he could. Once again, Krad muttered something that Daisuke couldn't understand. _...A real language this time..._

_I said, I don't get why Master Satoshi cares about you so much. It's stupid and foolish of him to care about you, Niwa and it makes me angry._

_I don't know..._ said Daisuke as he took a drink of water. _We're just friends. Friends care about each other._

Krad became quiet after what Daisuke said. Getting bored, Daisuke went to the bathroom. Once the door was shut he looked at himself in the mirror. Since he didn't know how to work the air conditioning and it was about 80 degrees outside, Daisuke had taken off his shirt. He had a very skinny but fit figure.

Daisuke began to mess around with his hair. It was so different from his normal bush of red. It was flat and soft. Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. He liked the feeling. _But why is his hair blue?_

_Why is your hair red? _Krad growled.

He felt like laughing. Daisuke knew they had a funny color of hair. He crossed his arms and tried to put on a suave look. Now, Daisuke started to laugh. "Satoshi's so handsome." Daisuke said. "It's starting to make me feel like Dark, I can go around looking so good." Daisuke could hear Krad scowling in the back of his but ignored him. "Satoshi would be pretty cocky, happy and popular if it...wasn't for his curse, wouldn't he?"

* * *

"Well, here we go," Satoshi looked at the sign that read, "Niwa." and nodded. "Alright Wiz, you'll help me get past Emiko, right?" Wiz shook his, saying, "Kyu." "Oh, well thanks." Satoshi growled. 

He opened the door and looked around. A long hall. Alright. Satoshi began to walk when he heard and heard a beep and stared at his feet. "Sensors?"

Suddenly, arrows shot out of the walls. Satoshi easily dodged him. "What the hell's going on?"

_Satoshi..._

_Yeah Dark?_

_Don't die._

_WHAT? _Satoshi almost screamed as lasers chased after him. As he ran, Satoshi saw a small space in the floor and jumped over it. Once he landed, the floorboard behind him fell down. "Wow, how long of a drop do you think that was?" Satoshi listened and waited. After a minute he heard a small clank but then heard hissing. "EH? Snakes?"

Finally, Satoshi got to the living room door and opened it. The room was empty. He stepped forward and went to sit down on the couch when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Something, no, _someone_ wearing white with long blonde hair. _KRAD?_

White wings flew out and Krad charged at Satoshi. "Ahhhhh!" Satoshi ran, dodging every attack of magic he shot at him. "Daisuke! You're going to hurt him!"

"What?" a female's voice said softly.

Krad began to fade away. Satoshi had to blink a few times and noticed Emiko standing in front of him while Kosuke and Daiki sat on the couch. "What?" Emiko repeated again. "Now, I know you care about Satoshi getting hurt but don't worry about that. It was just a simulation." she waved a remote. "But why did you shout your name?"

"That-" Satoshi thought quickly. "Dark shouted, "Daisuke." but then I said the rest."

"Odd," Daisuke's grandfather stood up, sipping some tea.

"Well, dinner's ready." she said, hugging Satoshi tightly. "You're home later than normal. It worried me."

There was an awkward silence. _Satoshi? _Dark tried to get the boy's attention but he just stood there, frozen.

_No one ever says they're worried about me except Dai. _Satoshi told Dark softly.

Emiko let go of him and smiled. "But I made some yummy curry so hurry, go put your things away and come have dinner."

Satoshi walked upstairs. "His room's right at the top, right?" he asked himself and found that he was right.

* * *

Finished with dinner, Satoshi headed up to Daisuke's room. He wanted to avoid as much contact with the Niwa family as he could. But Satoshi had to admit, he loved Emiko's cooking. 

Looking around the room, Satoshi found a book of sketches. _I guess we both love to draw others. _Satoshi thought as he flipped through the book. It had sketches of the twins together but there was one with Riku pushing her hair behind her ears. Across the top, there was a line that said, "I'll wait for you but I can't wait forever."

_And each other. _Satoshi chuckled as he found a picture of himself smiling. _Daisuke really wants me to be happy doesn't he?_

_Yup, I don't know why he tries though._

_But why does he?_

_Because Daisuke doesn't think that anyone should ever suffer as bad as you do. _Dark chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. Satoshi quickly put everything back, took a book lying out and acted like he was reading as Kosuke walked in. "Hey Dai, how are you feeling."

"Good, why do you ask?" Satoshi said, looking from his book.

"You left the table early. I just was wondering, you know." his father chuckled. "So whacha reading?" Satoshi help up the book. "Oh, sounds great. _101 ways to shade in a tree in a sketch._"

Satoshi jumped, he looked at the cover to see if that was right and it was. He sighed. "So, when do you plan on telling Emiko?" Kosuke said like he had just broke a lamp or something.

"Tell her what?"

"Listen, Satoshi," Satoshi felt his heart plummet to the floor but heard Dark laugh.

_Nothing gets passed Kosuke._

"I know that you and Daisuke switched. I figured it would happen but Emiko never listened to my warning." he paused to laugh. "But I know it's going to be hard to tell her. She hates your family so might get angry if she finds out you "took away" her son. So are you going to tell her?"

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll keep it to myself for a while." Kosuke nodded in understanding. "But how did you tell?"

"I have my ways." Kosuke stood up. "The facts that you didn't want to be near your family, you shouted Dai's name when you saw the white wings and that look you have." Kosuke bent in close to Satoshi. "Emiko just thinks you're sick but I know better. You have that same look in your eyes that you do when you're yourself."

"Really?" quietly, Satoshi stared at his feet.

"Until you learn to fix this, you're going to have an easier time. So put a smile on, lighten your eyes, open your heart and be willing to accept that people care for you." Kosuke make Satoshi look at him again. "But remember one thing, it's not just because you're Daisuke. When you're you, people still care about you. They're neither afraid of your other side or they're afraid of your rejection. Remember that. Good night, Satoshi." he left the room, leaving Satoshi alone to think.

* * *

Daisuke looked around his room and sighed. At first, he thought the previous day was just a dream but waking up in Satoshi's room proved him wrong. 

When he stood up, Daisuke had to hold onto the dresser. After staring at the window for about twenty minutes, Daisuke got dressed, toasted a piece of bread and rushed out the door.

"Um, Sir?" Satoshi's butler said as Daisuke flew by.

"Take a break. Go get a bite, relax, read the paper, have a good day!" he waved and ran to the trolley. He was just in time and hopped on the train. Behind him, there were girl's voices muttering.

Daisuke distinctively heard, "Look, Satoshi-kun is riding the trolley!" "Look, he's feet away from you. Grab his hand." "Should we talk to him?" He turned his head to see the people talking at the moment the girls saw him look at them, they became dead quiet. Without changing his face's expression, Daisuke softly waved at them.

The girls suddenly clutched one another. Rolling his eyes, Daisuke looked to the front again. Something red caught his eye and Daisuke stood on his toes. "Satoshi?" Daisuke pushed through the crowd. "Hey Sa-Daisuke." he said happily.

"Wow, you're on here? Why?" Satoshi asked.

"I thought I'd give the guy a break."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and smirked. "How do you stand it in here?" he looked over his shoulder. "I don't think this guy took a shower this morning."

Daisuke was trying to hide his laughing. "You get used to it."

Once the trolley stopped, Satoshi dragged Daisuke off and they ran to school. "Satoshi, why are we running?" whispered Daisuke. Satoshi didn't answer. They got to the class and there was a group of girls just talking. "What? Everything is normal, see?"

The two went to their lockers. ((Or cubbies...what would you call them XD)) As Daisuke opened his locker, letters poured out. Soon, there was a pile of about forty letters and notes on the floor. Satoshi just looked up at Daisuke, smirking. "Why do you think I try to get here early?"

Daisuke picked them all up and looked through them. "I know her, her, who's she? She doesn't even go to our school." he mumbled.

"Lemme see." Daisuke handed Satoshi the letter. Satoshi started laughing. "Cute, my question is why does a girl put a letter in a box when there are already twenty of them?"

"Maybe because they think they have a chance." Both boys were snickering now.

"Great to see you two are being friendly," Takeshi walked up to them and leaned on the desk. He had his normal grin on his face. "But Dai, can I ask you for a favor?" Daisuke looked up while Satoshi was completely ignoring Takeshi. "Daisuke, Daisuke!" he shook Satoshi's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? What do you need?" Satoshi tried to say as calmly as he could but Daisuke heard the anger in his voice and winced.

"Dark's appearing tonight and I was wondering if you could help clean."

"You mean help as in, you running off and I doing it by myself, right?" Satoshi looked up at the boy with a smirk.

"Well, I-"

"I'll help, Daisuke." Daisuke said with a smile. Satoshi noticed the bit of shock in his eyes and nodded.

"Good to see that worked out. But Satoshi, why do you have that weird smile on your face? Win the lottery or something?" Takeshi asked but Daisuke shrugged. "Ok, well, later."

Throughout class, Satoshi noticed Daisuke was a little fidgety.

At lunch, a whole bunch of girls followed the two around. "Why won't they leave us alone?" Daisuke cried, looking over his shoulder.

"I think they're waiting for a response." whispered Satoshi. They began to walk faster. But no matter what they did, the girls still followed them. And, of course, to make things better, the Harada twins found them.

"What's with the girls?" they both asked. "I'm guessing Satoshi?" Riku eyed Daisuke. Risa was staring at Daisuke too. Panic was building in his stomach so all he did was nod and blink.

"Satoshi-kun, I can help you get rid of them." Risa quietly said, staring at her shoes as she kicked at a stone. She looked at her sister.

"I'll help too." Riku said with a wide smile. Seeing her sister encouraging her, Risa smiled too and looked at the boys.

"So, how about it?"

Daisuke nodded nervously. Satoshi raised an eyebrow but then sighed. "Sure." The twins looked at Satoshi and Daisuke.

"You guys ok? Satoshi, why are you so nervous?" Riku asked.

"And Daisuke, you seemed a bit annoyed." said Risa, looking from Daisuke to Satoshi.

"It's just a stomachache." he told the girls, and just to make sure they would go along with it, Satoshi gave them a happy smile.

"Alright, if you say so." Riku looked behind them to see the girls suddenly angry. "Hey, some of those girls aren't even from our school."

"That's what I said!" Daisuke almost shouted. Satoshi began to laugh as Daisuke tried to act normal again.

Then, suddenly and unexpected, Riku wrapped her arms around Satoshi's neck and Risa hugged Daisuke tightly.

((now remember, they think they're hugging the one they like...but...))

At once, the boys grew stiff. "Just go along." Riku and Risa whispered to them. Nodding. Satoshi and Daisuke wrapped their arms around them. Satoshi looked at Riku and put a fake smile on while Daisuke chuckled and looked in Risa's eyes.

Now, Risa and Riku froze. They hadn't expected them to go along with it _that_ well. But the moment was broken by a shout from the group. Their chattering grew louder and they began to walk away.

"Great idea!" Satoshi actually smiled for real this time. "I would have never thought of that."

"Oh, well, it was actually Risa's idea. I just helped." Riku began to blush and looked over at her sister. Risa's face became red too.

Daisuke watched them and sighed. He backed away from Risa. "We have to go, you know, get ready for class." He snatched Satoshi's arm and dragged him inside the school. "Don't do that, Satoshi!"

"Do what?"

"Encourage her!" Daisuke growled. "She thinks she's actually hugging _me_! It's going to hurt her if she ever finds out it's you."

Satoshi was in disbelief. It wasn't because he couldn't believe that Daisuke figured that out but because that was the first time Satoshi had _ever_ seen Daisuke that cold and caring before. Just like...him. Nodding, Satoshi smiled and looked up at Daisuke. "I'm sorry, I understand." Suddenly, the bells ran and kids poured into the doors, crowding the halls.

Now, Daisuke was acting normal. Well, normal as he could be in Satoshi's place. Daisuke noticed that Risa kept staring at him and tried to ignore it but ended up doodling it. When the class ended, Daisuke folded it up and smirked. Maybe he could give it to Satoshi.

Satoshi walked by Riku's desk and noticed Daisuke's name written over and over again. They were even written in many different ways.  
"Hey Riku, what are you writing?" He could have sworn he saw her jump a few feet in her chair but only chuckled.

"Did you see what I wrote?" Riku held the notebook close to her chest. Satoshi shook his head, smirking. Suddenly, Riku pushed him back. "Don't scare me like that." she laughed and waved good-bye to him.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"Riku wrote your name a whole bunch of times on her notebook." Satoshi said as the last person left the classroom.

A wide smile appeared on Daisuke's face. "Really?" Satoshi nodded to Daisuke.

The two walked down to the art room. Right before the opened the door, Daisuke stopped and shouted. "Oh, here, I drew this. She wouldn't stop looking at me." Satoshi unfolded the paper and looked at Daisuke.

"This is really great." Satoshi folded the paper up again and put it in his pocket. He flicked on the light and looked around. "Don't these kids know how to clean up?" growled Satoshi, looking at the dirty paintbrushes, crumpled papers, tipped over chairs and other things around. "Well, let's get started."

While they were cleaning, Daisuke tried to stack as many trays as he could before they fell. His record wasfourteen before they were stacked so high, Daisuke was afraid they would break. Satoshi just laughed. He took a pencil and on a canvas, he drew a chibi Daisuke with shaved hair. "Dai, I think this would look good on you."

Daisuke shrieked. "No way!" Crossing his arms, they continued to clean up.

About twenty minutes later, they finished. Feeling like they had extra time, they both began to draw. Daisuke laughed when he showed Satoshi walking around with many girls clinging onto him. "Oh great, you're making me look like Dark."

_Hey, what's that supposed to mean?_

Then, Satoshi showed Daisuke his paper. There was Wiz dressed up as superman. Daisuke almost fell off his seat laughing.

_Cute..._ growled Krad.

After a few more minutes, Daisuke showed one last one to Satoshi. It had the two of them, except only their eyes and their eyes and hair was colored. But the picture of Daisuke Niwa had spiky red hair and blue eyes, and the Satoshi Hiwatari had blue hair and red eyes.

There was a quiet moment but then Daisuke smiled. "I like the color, it's so pretty." he said happily. Satoshi agreed.

"The only thing is now, we don't know who the light is and who the darkness is." Satoshi said quietly. "I think things are right, right about now."

"What?" Daisuke shot up from his seat. "Satoshi! Don't think that way! You're not bad!"

"Sure," Satoshi looked up at Daisuke as he stomped over to him. "But compared to you, I am."

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak but his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. It was a quarter till five. "Satoshi, what are we going to do? You have to be Dark tonight."

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Satoshi hung his head.

"Mom is going to go crazy if I'm not home. Hurry, alright?"

Nodding, Satoshi ran out the door. "See you later, I guess."

Daisuke watched him leave and let out a short breath. Walking to the door, Daisuke stared back at the picture of him and Satoshi. "How long is this going to take?"

* * *

Chap 3! Finished! Hooray! ...XD 

omg, I love Kingdom Hearts! Riku-kun is so cool!

well later (I'm watching some commercials with Jamaicans running down the beach chanting "We are going to catch some fish")

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update...these past three week, I've been busy and I guess the other weeks, I was lazy XD But I'm trying to go as fast as I can, alright? XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel, Lagoon Engine, Rizelmine, Candidate for Goddess or any other great masterpiece by Mrs. Sugisaki XD

**Chapter 4**

"DAI!" The moment Satoshi had stepped through the door, Emiko jumped out, smiling happily. She held out a black outfit.

"What's this?" Satoshi asked quietly, taking the outfit.

"Silly," Daisuke's mother laughed, messing up Satoshi's hair. "You have to go steal tonight. Did you forget? But you should have recognized the clothes-"

At once, Satoshi dropped the outfit. "Uh-" he glanced around the room, seeing Daisuke's grandfather looking confused yet his father was smirking softly at him. "E-Mom, I don't feel so good."

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Daiki asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Um, well, my stomach feels upset, and I fell so my arm feels a bit sore." he tried to come up with more reasons to excuse himself.

"Honey, that's alright. We can give you some medicine and Dark can do most of the job." Emiko smiled, holding out a bottle of medicine.

Satoshi froze, he didn't know how else to get out of this. He sighed and quickly ran upstairs to Daisuke's room.

_HEY! Just because you're actually the Hikari boy doesn't mean that you're gonna stop me from stealing tonight! _Dark argued. His screaming was starting to give Satoshi a headache.

_Yes, it does. _Satoshi growled, sitting down on the bed. He looked out Daisuke's window, the sun was setting and the time was growing even closer.

_No, it doesn't._

_Yup, I'm not letting you steal my family's work. And with things being like this, maybe it'll be easier._

_DON'T MAKE ME FORCE MYSELF OUT!_

"Daisuke?" a knock was heard from his door. Satoshi immediately sat up straight. The door opened and Kosuke was standing in the doorway. He chuckled and walked in, sitting next to Satoshi. "Now, _I_ didn't even expect this." he laughed some more.

"Well, duh." scowled Satoshi. "There's no way I'm going to go steal my own family's work."

Kosuke nodded, still smiling at Satoshi. "I understand, it's like asking me to break my own tea cup." Satoshi wasn't sure if that was exactly it but he agreed. "Now, we're not forcing you to, but you make the decision."

"I know, but-"

"You know what I like the best when seeing you without the white wings, Satoshi?" Kosuke asked, standing up. "We get to see you're true face. There's no signs of suspicion in it like there normally, and I'm not sure if Dark's that kind of guy." and with that, Kosuke left the room.

_That man's beginning to annoy me. g_rowled Satoshi. He stared down on the bed and saw that Kosuke left the outfit.

_Suave._ Dark laughed.

Satoshi held out the outfit and grimaced. _This is what you actually wear? _Satoshi had a sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

_Did you really have to waste five dollars on a stupid bag of chips? _Krad growled at Daisuke. His new host was really beginning to annoy him.

_Well...yeah. I have nothing to eat here except ramen and bread. _Daisuke chuckled, opening the bag.

_Are they at least the original kind?_

_Nope, barbeque._

_How stupider can you get? _Krad shouted.

((It's a joke my friends made up. They think the barbeque stuff on the chips isn't _exactly _barbecue stuff...XD we're all idiots))

Daisuke shook his head and picked up the remote. Right as he went to turn on the TV, the phone began to ring. "Now who could that be?" He stood up, walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Commander Hiwatari." an adult male's voice said. "I was wondering if you were able to come to the museum tonight, you know, for Dark?"

For some reason, Daisuke found himself nodding. He was beginning to panic a little. "Yes, yup, sure, no problem, ok." Daisuke quickly hung up the phone.

_Wait...how am I supposed to stop Dark? _Daisuke asked, pacing around the room. He stared down at the answering machine and the number 48 was blinking. _What the..._

Daisuke bent down and pushed the "play" button. The machine said, "first new message, 'Mr. Hiwatari, we'd like to advise you about warning card Dark sent up. It will be tonight at the Azumano Museum at nine.'" Daisuke took a quick look at the clock. It read, 7:39. The next ten messages were almost the same thing.

But then, the rest were a bit different. Once again, the machine said "eleventh new message. 'H-Hi Satoshi!' (there were some squeals in the background and some happy giggles.) 'We were wondering if you got our letters earlier this morning. Please call us back at 555-2043, 555-3464, 555-9474, 555-9872 or 555-1542. Thanks!'"

The next thirty seven messages were almost the exact same thing. Daisuke could hear Krad laughing hard. A couple times, Krad took huge, deep breaths.

Daisuke growled, closed the bag of chips, put them away and grabbed a jacket. He locked the door and left. _Why'd you bring a coat._

_Well...you know, it gets cold at night...great...more laughing. At least you're not mad at me anymore._

Krad was suddenly quiet. _Hey, idiot. You do know you're going really early, right?_

_Yeah, but there's nothing to do at Satoshi's house. _Daisuke wrapped the jacket around his arm and walked out. He hurried down the stairs. Daisuke paused for a second, took a deep breath and began to run to the museum. As he passed some people, he waved and continued. A confused expression was splattered across their faces.

_Don't embarrass yourself._ Krad scowled.

As he kept running, that phrase echoed in his mind. While he was thinking, Daisuke passed two attractive looking girls. He stopped and smiled. Daisuke took off his glasses, put them in his front pocket and unbuttoned his shirt one button.

_Now, you're going to go embarrass yourself, you idiot._

_No, I'm not embarrassing myself. This is just something I've always wanted to try. _Daisuke chuckled softly. He casually walked up to the two girls and smirked. "Um, excuse me but," Daisuke ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm kind of lost around here. Do you know which direction I have to go to get to the museum."

_Liar._

Both of the girls were taken back. They were standing close together, staring at their shoes, blushing. "The Az-Azumano one?" one with blonde hair asked.

"Is there another one?" Daisuke smiled at her. He gazed at her eyes.

"I-I don't think so." her friend with black hair said. "But, you go a little north, and then-" she looked up to point but saw his blue eyes and her face heated up even more.

"And then you take a left and you should see it. There will be lights surrounding it since, well, a big event is happening tonight." The blonde cut in. She grabbed her friend and dragged her away. Daisuke waved slightly and the girl's rushed even more. Daisuke turned around to walk away and heard shouts and giggles. He laughed, satisfied and continued on his way.

_Great, Dark's staring to rub off on you._

Daisuke laughed and kept running.

Finally as he got to the museum, the whole place was surrounded with people. "Whoa..."

"Hiwatari! What are you doing?" a male's voice shouted. Saehara appeared from the crowd and snatched Daisuke's arm. "You need to get into the museum!" the older man growled at him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke held up his hand. "I'll get in there right away." As fast as he could, Daisuke ran through the crowd to get into the museum and to get away from Saehara.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _Satoshi whined as Dark flew to the museum.

_Hey, think of it this way. You're not, I am._

_Still, I'm not letting you steal anything. And how do you wear these uncomfortable outfits?_

_I'll do anything to look good. _Dark grinned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Soon he was right above the museum and Dark felt his heart skip a beat. Would Daisuke actually try to stop him? Or would Krad take over? Dark sighed, he couldn't decide what would be worse.

Finally, he flew quietly through the window and landed softly on the floor. No one was around. Dark tip-toed to the artwork he was supposed to steal. Quickly, he removed the glass surrounding it and slid it off its stand. It was almost off until Satoshi screamed, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Dark began to feel dizzy and his hands were beginning to lose feeling. Satoshi was trying to take over.

_Stop it. _Dark growled through clenched teeth. He turned around to see if anyone heard him and there stood Daisuke in Satoshi's body. Dark immediately let go of the artwork and turned around. Daisuke began to walk toward Dark, Satoshi's normal serious face was placed on his face. Dark wanted to say something but he was afraid that it was Krad who was in control.

Daisuke stopped and looked up at Dark's frightened face. There was a silence moment. "Hey Dark!" Daisuke suddenly smiled widely and waved happily. Dark fell over and onto the floor.

"Wh-what the hell, Daisuke?" Dark stood up and shook Daisuke by the shoulders. "Don't ever do that again." he growled. They stared at each other for a minute but Daisuke never stopped smiling. Dark's upper lip curved as he slapped Daisuke.

"What was that for?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his cheek. He looked up at Dark with teary eyes.

"Stop smiling." he scowled. "If you're going to be in Satoshi's body, you need to act like Satoshi."

Daisuke now had a sad expression. "I-I was just happy to see you. I'm sorry."

"Alright." Dark now smiled at his former partner. "How's it going? Krad's not being a jackass, is he?"

_Hey..._

Daisuke laughed softly. "No, he's been being fine. Don't worry."

Dark couldn't help but grin even more. He was so used to seeing Satoshi with a glare on his face but to see him this happy was funny. "Well...if you've been wondering, Satoshi's been being nice to me but I bet he's lying to you and saying I'm giving him hell."

"No, Satoshi actually never talks about you." he told Dark. "It's like how we normally do things."

"Great, because you don't want creepy bursting out unwanted secrets, right?" Dark crossed his arms and laughed.

"Satoshi would never do that." smiled Daisuke innocently. "I know he wouldn't. He's my best fri-" At once, Daisuke's eyes grew wide and he bent over, his glasses fell to the floor.

_No, but they said-_

_It doesn't matter. _Satoshi quietly stated. _If he admits to hold anyone close to him, Krad won't allow it._

"Daisuke!" Dark held Daisuke up.

Daisuke chuckled softly. "Remember Dark? I'm Satoshi." When Daisuke looked up, Dark nearly dropped Dai. Now he had two different color eyes.

Dark bent down, grabbed the glasses and handed them to him. "Take these and get out of here."

But Daisuke kept laughing weakly. "You don't have to worry about me." Daisuke leaned against the wall and placed the glasses on his face. "Now, just grab the artwork and g-" Once again, Daisuke was stopped. He lifted his hand and pointed to the window. Dark noticed that his hand was shaking. "Go."

"Sorry Dai but no can do." Dark tried to help Daisuke up again but then he noticed that his arm was getting wet. Daisuke was crying. _Great. _Dark growled. He took Daisuke's arm and put it over his shoulder, then grabbed the belt of his pants.

"Dark...I told you," Daisuke said in practically a whisper.

_Listen to him, Dark. _Satoshi insisted. But Dark just ignored him and dragged Dai to a bench. He set him on it but the second he let go of Daisuke, he stood right back up.

"Look, I'm fine." Daisuke stood up and walked away. But right before he could go, Dark put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop lying to yourself." Dark gave him a worried look. Suddenly, Daisuke jumped back, covering his one gold eye. "Daisuke!" Dark reached out for Dai but he was on his knees, whimpering in pain. He tried to step toward Daisuke but Satoshi stopped him.

_Keep interfering and you'll make it worse. Is that what you want? _Satoshi shouted.

_But Daisuke can't handle this on his own. _Dark sneered and bent down to the blue haired boy. "Fine, I'll leave. I'll take the artwork, just...get well soon." and without another word, he stood up, snatched the artwork and called Wiz. Before he left, Dark glanced over his shoulder but the spotlight outside created a shadow over where Daisuke was.

He turned his head and was shocked to see that his nose was inches away from a blonde in the boy's school uniform, though white wings were spread wide, as if they were showing themselves off. "Now, where do you think you're going?" Krad said softly.

"But-" Dark walked backwards to avoid the hostile angel.

"We can't let you take that." At the same moment, both Krad and Satoshi said it. But for some reason, Krad seemed calmer. Normally, he'd get angry but Krad just stood there, in front of Dark, with a suave smirk on his face.

Without hesitation, Dark flew up and out of the window. Krad followed him. Once Dark was in view of the crowd outside, all the spotlights pointed at him and Krad. _Great, idiots getting in my way. _Dark swerved in the air, trying to lose Krad and the police.

"Dark and the other winged person, come down at once or we will be forced to fire." Saehara on a megaphone shouted. Both men ignored him and weaved around trees. Moments later, they heard gunshots fire. Dark saw the bullets heading toward them and flew down, though he was unable to avoid one and was shot in the leg. "Come down!" he shouted again and another group of gunshots were fired.

Dark threw up his arms to guard himself but nothing ever hit. "What?" He took his hands from his face and saw Krad was in front of him, holding out his hands, creating a magic shield. "Krad? Why would you-"

"This is our business and no one else's." he looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face. Even though it happened in a second, Dark saw Krad's eye flash from gold, to blue, then back to gold. Then, Krad turned around and threw a punch at Dark.

He leaned back in the air to avoid him. At once, Dark turned around and flew away as fast as he could. Krad mimicked him, reaching out to catch him. He was able to grab the artwork. They stopped in the air." Let go, Krad!" grunted Dark, yanking on the artwork.

Krad shook his head and pulled harder. The two angels kept pulling, fighting over the artwork. With one hard tug from Krad, Dark's hands slipped and he let go. But the sudden weight was too much for Krad and he accidentally dropped it. "NO!" They screamed, nose diving to the ground. Arms extended, they tried to catch it but it was getting closer and closer to the ground.

They were too close to the ground. At the same time, the men extended their wings, catching the air like parachutes and watched the artwork break into many pieces.

"Shit..." Dark growled. Satoshi was petrified. So was Krad.

_...That's not good..._Daisuke said.

Beginning to fly away, Krad muttered, "Daisuke says, 'See you tomorrow.'" At first, Dark couldn't register everything that happened. It took him a few minutes, but once it did, he shook his head and flew back home.

* * *

Updating may be a little slow but I'll try to go as fast as I can, work with me people, PLEASE! XD

Next Chapter: The Consequences and Chaos X3 I've always wanted to give previews

Until later-

Paige


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray! I got lots of reviews and I thank you all who reviewed -sniff- To answer Lunasariel's question, I have no idea...right now, I'm guessing somewhere around 10 chapters but that can change easily...

**Satoshi/ Daisuke fan girl Warning: **Some mean things happen to Satoshi...and Daisuke who is Satoshi too XD

**Disclaimer: **Yes! I own it all! I own DNAngel, Dai, Dark, Satoshi, Krad, Wiz and those cute uniforms! -Paige suddenly gets knocked out by someone with a bat-

**Chapter 5**

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" Daisuke asked softly, walking into Satoshi's father's office. It was almost eleven at night.

"Satoshi..." A male's voice came from behind the desk in front of Dai. A shadow stood up and walked toward him. He was shaking his head at the younger boy. "How could you not only let Dark go, but break your own family's artwork?" he said in a slightly calm but menacing voice.

"I didn't-"

"Mean to? No one ever does, do they?" His father was now standing in front of him, his glasses shining in the light. Daisuke saw the light fade away as Satoshi's father punched him in the stomach.

Daisuke immediately fell forward, clutching his stomach. He couldn't breathe for a few moments. Once he caught his breath, Daisuke began to cough. "I thought by now, you'd know the consequences."

"Father, I-" Daisuke tried to say but Satoshi's father punched him again, this time in the arm.

"No excuses." his voice was growing calmer. Daisuke was happy about this because he knew that it was soon over. But...did Satoshi always go through this? "That necklace that Dark stole last time. You need to get the other half. Fail me again and you may not be able to go to school the next day." Satoshi's father's face was inches from Daisuke's. The man smirked, the moon light shining on his glasses once again.

Daisuke stood up and bowed. "Good night, Sir." he quickly left the room. As he left the building, the clock now read 11:06.

* * *

"OW!" Dark squirmed in his chair. "That hurts." he growled as Emiko dabbed his bullet wound with alcohol. "THAT HURTS!" 

"Quiet." she scowled at him. At once, Dark sat straight, trying to ignore the pain. After a few minutes, Dark sighed.

"Emiko, don't be mad at...Daisuke for this. It's my fault." He told his "mother".

She looked up at him with an unreadable glare. Emiko clipped the bandages and slapped his leg. Dark jumped up in pain, shouting. "There we go, nice and tight." the woman smiled.

"Wha?" Dark whined. He was holding onto his leg as if he was about to lose it.

"I'm not mad," Emiko said softly. "Sure, a little disappointed. I mean dropping the artwork, how unskilled,"

"And not being able to catch it, unlike a professional thief, Dark." Daiki told his former other.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." growled Dark, trying to stand up. Of course, he failed and fell back onto the chair. "Damn it." he growled, Dark's violet eyes were watering from the pain.

"Dark...how's Daisuke?" Kosuke asked him.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked in a questioned tone. He had to think for a minute, and then clapped his hands. "Ohhhhh, he's fine. At first he was troubled but now he's fine with it."

_You're lying through your teeth, Thief. _Satoshi sighed. _I'm still really angry at you._

_Why?_

_YOU BROKE THE ARTWORK, YOU DIMWITTED, IDIOTIC, INSANE, POOR EXCUSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE I'VE _EVER_ SEEN!_

_Am I really now? _Dark smiled at the Hikari.

_Yes... _Though Satoshi found it very surprising that Dark didn't fight back.

"Dark, if you don't mind, can I talk to Daisuke?" Emiko smiled at the thief.

"What do you need, mom?" Satoshi asked.

Suddenly, his mother jumped at him, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? How bad does it hurt? Did that Hiwatari kid hurt you badly?"

Satoshi at first hesitated but then pushed Emiko away. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt _that _bad." he smiled. He stood up to go to his room but winced. Satoshi's gaze fell down to his bandaged leg. But he still stayed up and tried to go up to his room.

"Honey...you seem hurt. Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Emiko grabbed his hand. Satoshi turned his head and saw a worried look in the woman's eyes. He swallowed, his body tensed.

Shaking his head, Satoshi softy took back his arm. "Mom, can I just sleep? It'll be much better by then. Plus, Dark's powers will make it better." He quickly limped upstairs, into his room and shut the door.

_Satoshi, be careful._

"Dark, I'm fine." he said out loud. The pain was beginning to make Satoshi dizzy.

_Right. Just watch out for- _Suddenly, Satoshi lost his balance and fell...right on Wiz. _Never mind...the things lived this long, I'm sure it can survive one hundred and twenty pounds on top of him._

"Sh-shut up Dark." Satoshi breathed out, then passed out. The last thing he could feel was Wiz crawling out from under his chest.

_A blur of red passed Satoshi's eyes. "What the-" Satoshi was lying on the warm ground. The sunshine was shining brightly down on him. He stood up and looked around. _

_"Peek a boo!" Daisuke popped up behind him. He was back to his normal self, his normal red hair, and happy, red eyes. "Whacha doing on the ground?"_

_"I just tripped." Satoshi smirked at Daisuke. _

_"Good, I thought that something was wrong with you."_

_"Nope, nothing." Satoshi chuckled and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. _

_"Ok, well, come on Satoshi. If you're late, the girls may get mad." Daisuke scratched his head nervously. "You don't want that, they're already too much."_

_At first, Satoshi thought Daisuke was talking about class but he knew it was something else. "Alright...lead the way, Dai." The younger boy agreed and led Satoshi to their normal class. But the second he opened the door,_

_"Hello Master Satoshi!" Girl's voices rang out. Satoshi looked in and saw about fifteen girls dressed up like Hawaiians. One certain girl came up to him and softly pushed him to the middle of the class. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see Risa Harada in a coconut bikini and a grass skirt. _

_"R-Risa!" Satoshi almost shouted. _

_"Who else, silly?" she asked, her face got close to his. Satoshi began to blush and backed away. _

_He put his hand on his chest. "Odd...My heart's pounding but Krad's no where to be found." he thought to himself._

_"Honey, sit down and relax." A sweet woman's voice said, putting her hands on his shoulders. Satoshi looked over, seeing Emiko smiling. _

_"I-uh-" Satoshi didn't know what to do now. He closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly, he opened his eyes and everyone had frozen in place. "Now what's going on?" Satoshi growled in frustration._

_There was a click at the door and Satoshi turned his attention to it. The door opened ever so slowly, and suddenly Dark walked in, smiling happily. "Damn, I thought this would be a good dream." Satoshi growled._

_"Don't be mad." Dark chuckled. He walked up to the blue haired boy, he had a wide smirk on his face as he looked down at Satoshi. Then, it hit him._

_"Wait...you're not supposed to be able to minipulate my dreams." Satoshi glared at the black wings. "Why did you freeze everything and why are you here?"_

_"Be happy I'm not making Risa skip around singing, 'Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener.'" Dark laughed once again._

_"Is it that hard to answer a damn simple question?"he growled._

_Dark shrugged. "Fine, I'll get to the point. I froze everything to talk to you, duh. You know, I can only come into your dreams consciously once in a while...well, same goes for Krad since this isn't normal."_

_"No shit this isn't normal." Satoshi said under his breath. "Alright, well what do you want to talk to me about?"_

_Now, Dark was pacing around the room. "Earlier, when you said I was a dimwitted, idiotic, insane, poor excuse for a living creature you've ever saw, it really hurt." he put his hand on his heart, with a look of hurt on his face. "But now, I'm a bit surprised."_

_"About what? This dream?" the boy began to become nervous, he knew it was not like him._

_"Basically." said Dark. He stared around, looking at all the girls, Daisuke, Risa and his mother. His smile grew as he turned his head back to Satoshi. "That's really sweet. Lemme guess, these are the things you wish you could have without having problems with Krad, right? Attention, a best friend, a girlfriend and a motherly figure."_

_"K-Kinda." Satoshi was staring at his feet. Then, he felt something on his shoulder and looked up._

_"Listen, the attention, you already get and I understand that it's kind of weird. Daisuke really wishes he could be a better best friend. Risa already has a crush on you and...Emiko, she get's worried about you, she's just scared."_

_"Scared?" Looking at Dark with shining blue eyes, Satoshi had a sad tone in his voice._

_"It's just because of Krad. But she's also scared _for_ you. She doesn't think that you deserve to be treated the way you are, nor does Daisuke...Hey! Where are you going?" Dark shouted to Satoshi as he opened the door._

_"I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want anyone worrying about me." the boy said quietly before leaving the room. Dark quickly ran up to him. _

_"Alright. But don't get your tightly whiteys in a bunch, ok? Everything's going to be ok." _

_Satoshi smiled at Dark and nodded._

"Kyu, kyu, kyu." Satoshi felt something soft on his face, but it kept moving around.

"Wiz, get off me." he picked up the rabbit and took his off his face, but on accident, he dropped Wiz and the pet landed on the floor. "Oops...well, if he can survive me falling on him..." Satoshi muttered. He sat up and stared at the door for a few minutes.

_...what are you doing? _Dark asked in a tired tone.

"I'm just used to sitting around because of my low blood pressure."

_Yeah, well, you don't have that now and be careful what you say aloud._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Daisuke whined to Satoshi. He was checking the bandages from last night. 

"Don't worry about it, Dai." Satoshi smiled softly at his friend. The words from his dream, a better best friend. "I should be worried about you."

"Why?"

"My dad gave you that bruise on your side, didn't he?" the older boy asked in a soft tone. Without saying anything, Daisuke nodded.

Suddenly, about ten girls poured in the classroom, squealing and giggling happily. A few minutes later, all the guys and a few other girls came in the room. "Is it me or do they seem happier than usual?" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi. The other shrugged.

Satoshi noticed a girl checking the door, then she shut it. "Everyone!" she shouted. "Look! My mom taped the news report last night!" The girl ran to the TV, put a video tape in the VCR and pressed play.

"Hello and welcome to the eleven o' clock news." A news reporter woman said on the TV. "Our top story was tonight's Phantom Thief Dark appearance." At once, Satoshi and Daisuke's attention was grabbed to the TV but the sank in their chairs.

"Now, he appeared at nine and about ten minutes later, we saw him flying out with the artwork in his hand." They showed footage of Dark flying out and all the girls began to giggle, saying how handsome he was.

Then, some girl shouted, "Shhhh, listen to this!"

"But to the police's surprise, another man flew out after Dark. We all know Dark used black wings but this other man had white wings." Satoshi and Daisuke were stunned. They were caught? "Dark appears about the age of seventeen and this man looked a little older, twenty maybe at the oldest." Now they were showing clips of the two angels flying around, then showed a close-up of Krad and the girls began to talk again. They said that he was just as handsome as Dark.

"Great, Krad has fans now." Satoshi whispered to Daisuke. Dai chuckled softly, pushing his glasses up to the top of his nose.

"These men were even shot at and still dodged everything." The woman said. "But there was a particular thing about this other man chasing after Dark." and once again they showed a close up of Krad. "The white winged man was wearing a uniform. After they looked it up, the uniform appears to be from Azumano Middle School." At that moment, everyone reacted. All the fan girls screamed in joy, all the guys were amazed.

"Hey...are you guys ok?" Riku walked up to Satoshi and Daisuke lying on the floor.

"Riku! I think they're dead!" shouted Risa with teary eyes. They helped the boys up. "Are you alright?" Risa asked Daisuke.

"Class!" The teacher walked in and placed a few books on her desk in the front. "In your seats please." She looked up at the TV and saw the blonde haired angel in their school outfit. Sitting down, the whole class watched the rest.

"Police are investigating now for Dark and this white winged man. Here we talk with the Chief Saehara." Takeshi's dad came on the television and it came to no one's surprise because he always bragged about his dad.

Mr. Saehara nodded to the reporter. "Yes, well right now we are looking for this other man but we're split on arresting the man or considering asking him to join the Dark capture team. Of course, we'll have to discuss it with Commander and Commissioner Hiwatari." All the heads turned to Daisuke. Satoshi's head fell on the desk.

"Uh-he's my father..." Daisuke said.

"But they said two peopl-" Takeshi began to say but something hard hit him on the back of the head.

"It's true." Satoshi said, flexing his fingers and smirking as Takeshi picked up the English and Japanese dictionary he had just thrown at him. "I've met his father."

Everyone accepted it and began talking. The teacher just smiled and listened to everyone. Daisuke and Satoshi were laughing. "Idiots." Satoshi chuckled. Daisuke nodded his head, agreeing. They also listened to other's theories.

"Hey, maybe if he's wearing an Azumano uniform, there's a kid here at this school who's disguised as the kid but he's really the blonde man!" one girl shouted.

"But the two seem like they were related somehow...so do you think that that could be the same for Dark?" The girls continued to act excited.

"You know, they actually have a point." Riku said to Satoshi. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head nervously. "But who cares? It's that retarded pervert, Dark, and now he has a friend. They can go molest girls together."

_HEY! First of all, we're not friends. Second, I'm not a pervert...just a very popular and good looking man that attracts the ladies._

Satoshi began to laugh. "Hey, what's so funny, Daisuke?" Riku asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of a joke Takeshi told me." said Satoshi, holding his hands out.

A boy walked in the room, he looked about a year younger than the rest of the class, with large pieces of paper. "Is there a Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa in this class?" he asked, flipping his brown hair out of his face.

"Yeah." Both Daisuke and Satoshi stood up and walked to him.

"We figured you guys drew these since they're both of you guys." the kid chuckled and handed the paper to them. He bowed to them and left the room.

"Damn, I forgot about these." Satoshi laughed. The two boys went back to sit down and looked at them. "You want them?" he offered to Daisuke. The younger boy shook his head.

"Awwww, how adorable." Risa said from over Daisuke's shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were that close." Riku sighed. "What are those?"

"Just doodles." Daisuke said calmly, looking up at Riku.

"They're so cute, can I have them?" Risa asked, looking at Daisuke with big eyes.

"I don't see why not." Satoshi said to Daisuke, grabbing Risa's attention. He handed them to her and Risa began to look at the laughing. "Haha, Daisuke I can't imagine you like this." she held out the drawing of him bald. Riku's jaw dropped to the floor. "I wish Satoshi was like this," she muttered under her breathe, seeing the picture with him around a whole bunch of girls

"That's you pet, isn't it Daisuke?" Riku asked Satoshi and he nodded.

"What's this?" Risa held out the one with the different color eyes, representing they're condition. "Does it have some deep meaning or something?" she held it upside down.

"No, I just thought it'd be cool with different colors." Satoshi gave a wide smile, hoping in his head that no one noticed he was forcing it.

* * *

"Satoshi!" Daisuke jumped from the apartment door and hugged Satoshi. 

"Dai, stop." Satoshi whispered, pointing to his neighbors looking out their window.

"Oh, what's the worst thing that could happen? They would think we're gay?" Daisuke laughed.

((Haha...I'm gonna get shot for that -sigh-))

Satoshi walked into his apartment, dragging Daisuke with him. "So, what did you bring?" Daisuke asked Satoshi.

"Newspaper reports about Dark, that videotape that that girl had earlier today,"

"You stole that?" Daisuke almost shouted.

"No, she left it. And chocolate. I don't know why, but I like melted chocolate." He laughed softly. "Oh, and Emiko wanted me to bring you this." Satoshi handed a lunchbox, full of food to Daisuke. "She thought that you might be hungry." he smiled and walked to the back.

Daisuke laughed and shut the door. "See, Mom does care about you Satoshi. But what excuse did you use?"

"We were studying for a math test and I didn't know diddly squat so I want you to help."

"Alright." Daisuke smiled at the red head. "...I'm afraid of fire so can you help me get the bonfire started?"

Satoshi nodded and opened the back door. There was already an outdoor oven so they could start a fire easily. "I also got those fire starters on the way here." Satoshi said, pulling them out of his bag. He started the fire, then walked back inside in the kitchen with Daisuke.

"This is going to be fun." Daisuke smiled at Satoshi. Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat. The words appeared in his head again, a better best friend...

"Your mom says I don't have to back until eleven since tomorrow's Saturday." Satoshi said, looking away. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, lay it on me."

"What?" the older one stared at Daisuke with a confused look. "Never mind that. But...would you consider us...best friends?"

"Yeah, of course." giggled Daisuke. "You don't think so?"

"No, I think so...I just didn't know if you thought so." Satoshi smiled. He felt as if his heart heated up in his chest.

_Hey creepy...I believe that's what you call happiness. _He could see Dark smiling in his head.

Satoshi looked around the kitchen. At the corner of his eye, he saw something that was shaped weirdly. "What the-" Satoshi walked near it and noticed they were bread man. "Daisuke, what the hell?" he laughed.

"Oh...I thought that if I take bread and made men I could make cracker men or something..." Daisuke nervously chuckled.

"Well let me give you a pointer," Satoshi pointed to one of the bread man. "See that green spot?"

"Yeah? I thought that's something like a seed in the bread."

"...You didn't eat the bread with the "seeds" did you?" Satoshi growled and Daisuke shook his head. "Good, because that's mold." he picked them up and put them in his bag.

Suddenly, Daisuke yanked his arm outside. It was dark and the moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. "I already set up chairs." Daisuke sat in a chair and motioned for Satoshi to sit in the other one by the fire. "Look what I have!" Daisuke pulled out the forty something fan girl letters he had.

"Perfect." Satoshi smirked at Daisuke. He leaned back, grabbed Dai's bread man and threw him into the fire.

Minutes went by and Satoshi and Daisuke sat there, talking. Every now and then, they would throw something into the fire. Satoshi threw the tape into it. "...That's going to take a while to burn." they laughed together.

"Did you see Risa's face when she saw that picture?" Daisuke cheerfully said, throwing a letter in.

"Yeah." Satoshi's face began to turn pink.

"You know she likes you, silly."

"I know..." Satoshi looked at the ground. He bent down, grabbed a newspaper and tossed it in the fire. The fire grew, almost exploding. Satoshi laughed. "Wow...newspaper's really flammable." he looked over at Daisuke to see the blue head on the ground. Both the chair and Daisuke were on the ground.

Daisuke stood up, fixing his chair. "I told you...I'm afraid of fire..." he said, putting in five letters. "Wait a minute." he ran inside and minutes later, Daisuke came back with Styrofoam cups and a bottle in his hand.

"That's not alcohol, is it, Daisuke? I didn't know you were like that..."

"I'm not." Daisuke said as he poured the drinks."It's pop, duh. The store didn't have any cans this late at night so I just got a bottle." He handed a cup to Satoshi and raised his. "A toast!"

"To what?" Satoshi pulled the cup away from his mouth.

"...I don't know." he took a minute to think." I've got it. A toast to still being alive. Cheers." Daisuke giggled.

"Cheers." Satoshi hit his glass with Dai's, a happy smile was on his face.

* * *

WOOT! Ok, finished with that. I put quite a bit of fluff in the end of that. Hehe 

The fire thing happened to my friend. **Warning: Kids don't try this at home. **Me and my friends were sitting around a bonfire the day after school ended and we were burning everything. Well, one of my friends hated his stuff so much, he soaked his book bag with all his books, papers and binders with Windex, gas, bug killer and hairspray. And when he threw it in the fire, the thing just fucking exploded. My best friend's chair flipped back because she panicked haha..good times...

A tiny warning, the next chapter may take me a little long because I want to get another chapter into my other story. It's Curiosity's a Threat. ahhh, nothing like personal advertising XD

Also, since I make sure I spelled most things right, I always spell check on Word and I noticed that this chapter was 11 pages long...so If I put together how long the other pages were, so far, I have about a45 page book here XD

I love the sound of you walking away-Walk Away-Franz Ferdinand

Later, Love Ya'll!

Paige


	6. Chapter 6

WHEEEEE! New chapter.

Isn't it amazing...Paige has run out of things to say...

**Disclaimer: **...I don't own DNAngel...-looks up at the person with a bat- HAPPY?

**Chapter 6**

"Please?"

"Well...I don't see why not."

"I SEE EVERY REASON WHY NOT!" Emiko shouted at Kosuke and Satoshi, who was desperately trying to be like Daisuke at the moment. "Let's see, A: He's trying to capture you. B: He has that monster inside of him. C: He's trying to capture Dark-"

"Mom, you already said that..." Satoshi said calmly, scratching his arm. "And it's just to help us shop. He's alone and has nothing to do. Plus he's my best friend."

"He's not your best friend! He's your enemy!" Emiko said.

"Sometimes, they can be the same thing." Kosuke tried to calm his wife down. He gave a kind glace to Satoshi.

Why could that man read Satoshi like a book but to read Daisuke, he had to pick the lock off?

_He's very interested in you, Satoshi._

_Oh great, so I'm a lab rat to him?_

_No..._ Dark paused. _Actually, yeah. Kind of..._

Satoshi sighed. "Come on, mom. Please."

Emiko sighed. "Fine...but if he does anything-"

"He won't, trust me." Satoshi stood up and walked to the phone. He dialed his home phone number and waited Daisuke to answer.

"Hiw-" There was a sneeze, then he continued. "Hiwatari residence, Satoshi-kun speaking."

"Is this really how you've been answering the phone?" Satoshi growled, picking at his fingernail.

"No, I just thought it'd be fun. I bought some things to eat and when I put some seasoning in my food, I put too much so that explains the sneezing." Daisuke sneezed once again. "So, did she say yes?"

"Yeah, but I think it was against her will."

Daisuke laughed over the phone. "Alright, so you want me there ten tomorrow?"

"How'd you know?" Satoshi paused but then began to laugh. "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Hi Mom!" Daisuke shouted as Emiko opened the door. But then, his phrase registered in his brain. "I mean, Hello Mrs. Niwa...or Emiko...what should I call you again?" 

Both Satoshi and Kosuke were standing behind Emiko. They had a look on their face that said, if she wasn't there, we'd be on the floor, dying of laughter. "That's my son...I guess." Kosuke whispered.

Emiko crossed her arms across her chest. "I'd prefer Mrs. Niwa." A look of slight anger flashed through her eyes.

"Come in, Satoshi!" Satoshi waved his hand happily. Daisuke bowed to his mother and walked in.

"You kids can hang out in his room until you leave." Kosuke told the boys.

They nodded and ran up to his room. "Wiz!" Daisuke shouted as the rabbit jumped on his face. He pulled Wiz off and coughed. "I don't think that will ever get old." Daisuke chuckled and smiled at Satoshi. He agreed and sat down.

"Hey guys." Kosuke popped in and smirked. "What's up, Daisuke?"

Daisuke stared at Satoshi, waiting for him to react. But after a few minutes when nothing happened, he nudged Satoshi. "He's talking to-"

"you." Satoshi grinned.

"Me?" He looked and his dad nodded.

"How's it going?" Kosuke smirked at his son.

"How did you find out? No one else notices that we switched places." Daisuke asked. He held a chunk of his hair and pointed. "See, that's blue...and not spiky..." Then, Daisuke pointed at his eyes. "Those are blue too and there are glasses in front of them." Daisuke accidentally poked the glasses and jumped. "Alright, I guess they just saved my eyes." Taking them off, Daisuke wiped the lenses on his shirt.

"Well, I found out Satoshi first." Satoshi growled, still annoyed that he was obvious. "And also, Satoshi would never have that look in his eyes." Kosuke smirked.

"Really?" Daisuke's face lit up.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Satoshi jumped up.

The two Niwas began to laugh. "It's a compliment, Satoshi."

"Not to me." he turned away, crossing his arms. Daisuke and Kosuke laughed together again. They both put their hands on his shoulder.

"You seem to be changing..." Kosuke said, smiling softly at Satoshi. "If I wasn't mistaken, you've been enjoying living with others."

"Well, uh-" Satoshi knew it was true but he didn't want to admit it. Luckily, the door slammed open and all the boy's heads looked up.

"Boys...Time to go..." Emiko said, shooting a glare at Daisuke which made him almost fall off the bed.

As they walked to the market, Daisuke talked about this game of basketball that was on last night. "And then, the guy was knocked down. I thought he would have breaked his leg when he was stepped on but he just got right back up!" Daisuke exclaimed, smiling.

"It's broken, Satoshi. And...sounds interesting." Satoshi said to Daisuke, getting a little nervous of Emiko.

"I know! I never knew sports was this interesting..." Daisuke giggled. He began to chew loudly on the gum he had in his mouth. Dai blew a bubble and seconds later, a large piece was on his nose.

"Nice." laughed Satoshi.

Emiko was staring at the two oddly. "Since was Satoshi so happy?" she asked Kosuke. "And I don't think I've ever heard Daisuke correct Satoshi..."

"Maybe he's deciding to change..." Kosuke suggested. He shrugged and continued to walk, even though Emiko had stopped for a minute.

_Dimwit, stop acting so happy. Remember you're trying to be Satoshi, not change him. _Krad growled. He didn't like the image of a cheerful Satoshi.

_I don't have to help him change. _Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Krad. _And why can't you just shush and relax. It's a beautiful day out._

_Shut-up. _Krad had a strong urge to kill himself. If Daisuke could get any happier or childish, Krad would have the impression that Daisuke had skipped a few grades and he's actually supposed to be in third grade, with the rest of his paste eating friends.

_Wow...I've never been here before. _Satoshi looked around the market. There was a bunch of stands. selling foods and other items.

_Well, now you have..._ Dark yawned. _Are you sure it's safe to be here with Daisuke?_

_Why wouldn't it be?_

_A) He may blow your cover. B) What if Krad forces his way out?_

_A) I'm telling him about how much faith you have in your partner. B) Daisuke can take care of himself. _Satoshi shook his head and walked with the rest of their group. "So what are we going to get first?" Satoshi tried to get his mind off of the screaming his head, Dark was begging for him not to tell Dai.

Emiko looked a little shocked. "Well, you know, I first have to get the fruits and vegetables. Now you three, wait here." Daisuke, Satoshi and Kosuke stood there, waiting for about twenty minutes. Finally, Emiko came out of the crowd. "Daisuke, catch." She threw Satoshi a giant bag, filled with food. Daisuke began to chuckle. "Hiwatari, here you go." Emiko tossed a large bag of breads, noodles and seasonings. Daisuke caught it and almost fell over.

"I guess I'm lucky." Kosuke smiled.

"Not exactly." A wide grin was on Daisuke's mother's face. She turned around and dragged a bag to Kosuke. Barely being able to lift it, Emiko handed it to her husband and then wiped her hands. Kosuke sighed. His bag was full of paper towel rolls, toilet paper, soap, shampoo and sticking out at the top was tampons.

"How did you get this all from this stand?" Daisuke asked.

"Nah," Emiko flipped her hair, giggling softly. They began walking back.

"Wow, look at the flowers." Satoshi said as they passed a flower stand.

"Hey," Emiko sneezed. "-suke."

All three men stopped and turned around. "What?" they all asked.

Emiko stood there confused. Why would _all three_ of them ask? At the same time, they noticed their mistake. Kosuke laughed, Satoshi scratched his head nervously and Daisuke looked away, whistling to himself. "Sorry." she said. "They must have the flowers I'm allergic to. But I wanted to show the boys that." Emiko pointed to a small fair.

"Oh, we should go check it out!" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's arm and dragged him.

"The boys?" Kosuke elbowed Emiko softly. "You're making it sound like they're both our sons." He chuckled, because technically, they were. One was the body and the other was the soul.

"No!" she stomped a foot on the ground. "I just, said the boys, there's nothing significant about that." Emiko glanced at Kosuke and sighed. "But..." pausing, Emiko really couldn't explain how she felt about Satoshi.

At the entrance, they looked around. "Seems to be a charity fair, why don't we look around?" Satoshi said.

"Alright." Daisuke went to step but then stopped. "Wait, we have to pay to get in." but as he was talking, Satoshi handed a girl standing behind a table twenty dollars. "That should get your parents through too, Dai." Satoshi quietly said before walking in.

"How cute." Emiko giggled. There were a few food stands, contests and rides around. "Oh, you guys, you should do that!" She pointed to an inflated obstacle course.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't. Come on, Daisuke." Dai yanked Satoshi's arm over to the course.

"Why hello there boys." A girl that looked about twenty smiled at the two. "You wanna try?" they nodded. "Alright. Well, you two have to race and the winner gets this coupon for a free ice cream cone."

"Yum, ice cream." they both said, smiling. Suddenly, the two boys glared at each other. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" they shouted and took off their shoes. Emiko and Kosuke quickly ran over by them. "Go Daisuke!" Emiko waved, smiling happily. Seeing the glance she got from her husband, she then shouted, "Go Satoshi! Do your best!"

"Alright boys." The girl said, holding up the coupon. "Ready," they raised their legs on the course. "Get set." they both flinched, ready to go. "...GO!" Daisuke and Satoshi shuffled onto the obstacle course. They crawled through the tunnel and jumped over the log like things in the way. Climbing up the wall, they were tied. Finally, they slid down on their stomachs, landing on their feet and smiled and the girl.

"Well, who won?" they asked, staring at the petrified girl.

"You guys did great!" Emiko ran on the other side to where they were. "But I couldn't tell who won." Now, everyone was waiting for an answer from the girl.

"I have no idea." she chuckled. The girl held out her stop watch. "Five seconds...that's impossible." without looking at the watch, she sighed. "You two tied from what I saw..."

"Well, I guess we could do it again." Daisuke said.

But even after three more times, they both tied. A crowd even watched them on the final one. "You can both have a coupon." The girl smiled weakly, handing them the coupons.

"Thanks." The boys waved and continued to walk around. They played a whole bunch of games. Satoshi played the ring toss and won a large pink bear. Daisuke played and won a rock for effort. The two tried whack-a-mole, basketball and the duck game. Right before they left, the boys grabbed their ice creams.

"You can have this." Satoshi gave Emiko the pink bear.

"Thank you, Dai!" she hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile, Daisuke stared at his rock. "Sorry dad, this was all I got." Daisuke offered him the rock.

"Awww, thanks Satoshi." Kosuke chuckled at the rock. "I will cherish this _foreva._" He put the rock in his pocket and smirked. "Hey you guys," Kosuke pulled the two boys close to him. "I convinced Emiko to let Dai sleep over." he whispered.

"You didn't have to..." Daisuke shook his head.

"Well, I did anyway." he said, smiling like he always did.

* * *

After helping make dinner, eating dinner and cleaning up, Daisuke and Satoshi headed up to his room. "Satoshi, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Daisuke happily said, pulling out an extra pillow. 

"No you're not." Satoshi said. "You haven't been able to sleep in your bed for almost a week now."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I'll sleep on the couch." Satoshi snatched the pillow. "You don't mind if I borrow you're night clothes, do you?"

"Of course not, what have you been wearing for the past week?"

"My school uniform."

"What?" Daisuke waved his arms frantically.

"Well, yeah." Satoshi looked up, Daisuke felt his heart beat oddly when Satoshi's eyes met his. "When I took a shower, I washed the uniform. That's it."

"Wear this." Daisuke shoved the PJ's at Satoshi's chest. He turned around and picked up his own pajamas. But when he turned around, Satoshi had already taken off his shirt and was now taking the belt off his pants. "What are you doing now?" Daisuke shouted.

"...changing." Satoshi shrugged.

"But you don't do it in front of me."

"So? We're both guys. There's nothing to hide." Satoshi unzipped his pants.

Daisuke looked away. _This guy's been living by himself for _way_ too long. _

_Duh _

Finally, he finished getting dressed and turned around. Satoshi was standing there, looking at pictures of Daisuke and Emiko, shirtless. Daisuke's jaw fell to the floor. "Why can't you dress normally?" he whined.

"Why can't I dress like this." Satoshi put his hands on his hips. Daisuke began to freak out.

"Quit it, just quit it." Daisuke held up his hand. "My mom is going to defiantly know that's not me."

"Sure she will, all you have to do is-" Satoshi whispered something Daisuke's ear.

Minutes later, they walked down for a before-bed snack. "Hey honey." Emiko smiled at Satoshi. Daisuke walked down after him, both of them didn't have shirts on. Once the images registered in her mind, her mouth hung open. "Why don't you have a shirt on, sweetie?"

"Satoshi said that tomorrow it's going to be really hot. Anyway, we're all family..." Satoshi said kindly. He looked over at Dai with a smirk.

_Why's he blaming it on me?_ asked Daisuke.

"Alright..." she was a bit surprised. Shaking the thought, she couldn't help but see the two. They seemed like brothers, except their hair was completely different. But then, something caught Emiko's eyes. Daisuke's posture was different. He was standing straighter while Satoshi was hanging his shoulder.

"Well, I'm beat mom. I'm going to bed." Satoshi grabbed his pillow, fluffed it and laid down.

"Good night, Daisuke." Dai smiled happily.

"Good night, honey. Sleep tight." Emiko softly kissed Satoshi on the forehead before turning the lights off.

_Satoshi? _In a matter of minute, he was asleep. But for some reason, he hadn't said a word. _Alright, time to put my plan into action. _Dark took control and before getting up, he made sure no one was around. _What the- _Dark froze and put his hand on the pillow. He felt a warm, wet spot and chuckled. _Awwww, Satoshi. How cute, he loves his mom. _

He watched Emiko and Kosuke's light finally go off and smiled. "I hope he isn't asleep yet..." Dark tip toed toward the stairs. While he snuck across the room, something caught his eyes. Dark smiled. "I like this look." he quietly chuckled to himself and winked at the mirror. Before he left, Dark ran his fingers through his hair and continued on his way.

Dark looked up the steps and felt a wave of satisfactory. He stepped on the first step but heard a door and jumped off, laying flat against the wall. _I can't see a thing. _He squinted, trying to see if anyone was coming. Shrugging, Dark began up the stairs and accidentally hit the wall. _Goddamn..._ He rubbed his nose and took another step. Once again he ran into something. "Stupid wall!" Dark said in a whisper-shout.

"Who's that." Another deep male's voice reached out and grabbed Dark's shoulder.

_Ahhhh, it's a ghost. _Chills ran down Dark's spine. "Ghost, come with me." Dark tugged on the other's arm.

"Idiot, its Krad." he took his arm away from Dark. "I don't know what's smarter, Dark. You or the wall."

"Hey!"

"Actually I do know...it's the wall."

"Why I-" Dark froze. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Krad crossed his arms. "You realized I was right?"

There was a thud and then Dark raised an eyebrow. "Why were you coming downstairs."

"That's for me to know, and you to go back to sleep...or die, you idiotic, punching me in the face, wanking moron." Krad growled, now massaging his cheek.

"I do not wank!" Dark almost shouted.

((**A/U: **hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...XD))

"And I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what you were doing." They two both walked downstairs. The moonlight reflected off them.

"Uh..." Krad looked away. "I wanted to get something to drink."

"You could have just got a drink from the bathroom."

"Well, tap water gives me red blotches on my skin."

"Right." Dark shook his head in misbelieve.

"Why were _you _going upstairs?" Krad asked Dark, smirking. Dark saw the evil in his smirk. He knew he couldn't get away.

"Alright, you got me..." Dark looked up, his violet eyes were shining in the moonlight. "I wanted to talk to Daisuke...I-I miss him."

Krad was surprised, no one would expect Dark to admit something like that. "I'm sorry for punching you. I...wanted to say hi to Master Satoshi too."

In the blink of an eye, Dark punched Krad. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AB-" Dark covered his mouth.

"Be quiet. You're going to wake up Emiko." Dark wiped his one hand on his pants and waved the other in the air. "Ow that hurt." he smirked. "That was for two things. One is payback from before. Two is because you and Satoshi are completely weak without each other. Satoshi breaking down because he has a mommy figure and you miss him...Wow...who'd figure."

"Shut up." Krad scowled, turning away from Dark. "You're not any better."

"Yeah, but my other side isn't a wreck."

"Master is not a wreck, he's just experiencing something new." Krad growled.

"What's with all the racket?" Suddenly, the lights flickered on and Emiko was standing at the doorway, wiping her eyes. She looked at the two men who were now stiff as stale bread. After a minute of thinking, she opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was covered. Emiko pushed away from the man behind her and grabbed a pan.

"Emiko, we can explain." At once, Krad, Dark and Kosuke all said.

"I don't care how you explain." she glared at Krad, holding the pan with both hands. "We trusted that Hiwatari boy and look what happened now, the white wings was about to hurt Dark!" Dark and Krad both looked hurt. As if each moment mirrored into the other, their eyes suddenly widened and they chuckled.

"They're up." They said. In a matter of moments, Satoshi and Daisuke were let out. They gasped for breath and walked to the wall to lean on.

Emiko seemed shocked and Kosuke watched, looking calm. Both boys looked up with confusion. "What happened?" Daisuke said, brushing blue hair out of his face. Seeing the look on his mothers face scared him. "What?"

"Why in the world are we down here?" Satoshi asked, yawning. Emiko ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. The Hiwatari boy attacked and I thought he was going to kill you!" Emiko embraced him tightly. Over her shoulder, she saw that Daisuke looked miserable. He glanced over at Kosuke and he smirked and gave Satoshi a nod.

At first, he hesitated but Satoshi backed away and slapped Emiko. It was if time froze in place. But it started again and Emiko raised her hand to her cheek and looked up at Satoshi. "Don't be so foolish." he said in a cold tone. Emiko was taken back. "He would never do any of the sort. Nor would I."

"What do you mean?" Emiko squeaked, standing up straight.

Meanwhile, Daisuke looked at his dad. "I never thought he'd slap her." Kosuke chuckled softly.

"I don't know what Dark and Krad were doing but I would never attack Dai." Satoshi tried to keep himself from shouting. "Stop thinking that I'm a bad guy, Dark and I made a pledge."

"I don't understand." she whimpered.

"I-I'm not Daisuke." he looked away from her. "I'm actually Satoshi. That's Daisuke." Satoshi pointed to him. Emiko's head followed his finger. "We switched bodies...I'm sorry, Mrs. Niwa."

* * *

Bua haha. I am EVIL...ok, yes, I left you at a cliffhanger... 

Next Chapter: Confessions and "friendly" fun

I am trying to update as quick as I can...hopefully, the next one will come sooner...

Just keep sending me reviews and being loyal readers and I will keep updating as much as I can...

-Paige


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews! I still get amazed about how many I get right after I post a new chapter.

I know in the last chapter I put a bit of shonen-ai-ish parts but I did that on purpose...

**Disclaimer: **...I wish I owned DNAngel...then I'd get to own Satoshi-kun XD

**Chapter 7**

Emiko was on her knees. She didn't know what to think, everything was confusing. Satoshi looked solemn, Daisuke seemed worried and Kosuke was embarrassed. She slowly stood up and walked to her husband. "You knew?" she asked Kosuke. He quietly nodded and Emiko's face fell.

Daisuke walked over by his mom. Emiko looked up into his shining blue eyes and sighed. "How could I miss it? How could I mistake my own son?"

"Mrs. Niwa," Satoshi headed to her but she looked away. He hung his head. _I knew she wouldn't accept me. _Satoshi thought, glancing back at Emiko. She still wouldn't look at him.

"How could this happen?"

"That necklace you wanted me to steal." Daisuke told her. "Each of us still has the piece that broke. But that thing made us switch, it's not Satoshi's fault." Emiko's gaze traveled up Satoshi.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as calmly as she could.

At first, Satoshi couldn't speak. Finally, he opened his mouth. "I couldn't. All you ever talk about is how unsafe it is for me to be near all of you." he said. "I made an agreement with Dark that I wouldn't touch Daisuke when he's not Dark. That means this house is safe unless Dark flies into it."

"That's only half of what I'm afraid of." Emiko's voice was still motherly. "I'm afraid of your other side."

"I understand..." Satoshi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you have to. We know you think that you can control your other side but he's always going to show up." Kosuke explained. "Dark and Krad are like any other persons' personalities. You can hide it for a little while but your true disposition will come out eventually."

"Yeah but I can hold it if I needed to!"

"Satoshi, I trust you enough to believe you. You don't have to worry." Daisuke looked back at him.

"The only reason you can trust me is because you have the same condition." Satoshi got up to ran up to Daisuke's room but tripped. Moments later, he opened his eyes to see he was leaning against Emiko.

"Don't worry; we'll learn to trust you too." She patted his back. Satoshi stayed against Daisuke's mom, she was so warm, so comforting. It was different than what he was used to. Emiko looked a little worried but pulled Satoshi close. "You've never had a chance to feel what it was like to have a mom, did you?"

Satoshi shook his head. Daisuke's mom softly pushed him off her by his shoulders and held up his chin. Satoshi looked like a total wreak. His eyes were red and tears were flowing down his cheeks. He turned his head away; he never wanted to be seen like this, even if he was in Daisuke's body. "Why don't you boys go to bed? You have school in the morning."

They both nodded. Daisuke waved to Satoshi as he walked up the stairs. Satoshi softly waved back and buried his face in his pillow. Emiko and Kosuke both watched them. She went to go talk to Satoshi but Daisuke's dad held her from going. "Leave him." he whispered and left the room. Emiko followed him but stopped to see Satoshi one more time.

Daisuke laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Wow...I feel bad for Satoshi."

_Don't be. He can manage himself. _Krad told Daisuke.

_But...he seems so alone. _Daisuke suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and fell asleep.

_"Satoshi-san, Satoshi-san, wait up!" A group of girls shouted. Daisuke turned his head to see the waving at him, but kept walking. He walked to his locker and lifted the door, to see a few love letters. _

_"Why can't they understand no means no." he growled. Placing a few school books in there, he left for the stairs. As he walked down, a certain red head was coming. He seemed a bit flustered. "Daisuke, do you two ever quit fighting?" he asked, chuckling._

_"Sorry Satoshi," he looked up and smiled at Daisuke. "Dark's just kind of angry. I don't know why though..."_

_Daisuke chuckled and patted the other Daisuke on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I know you'll get through it. You have to." he winked._

_"Thanks, Satoshi." Daisuke giggled. "Hey, the Harada twins and I were going out to eat. Wanna come?"_

_"Sure." he shrugged. "I don't see why not."_

_"YAY! We'll meet at my house at six, alright, Satoshi?"_

_"Six." he nodded and walked down the steps. Finally walking out of the doors, he ignored the girls from the other school waiting for him. As he walked past a few buildings, he suddenly felt an odd feeling in his chest. "Damn it..." He quickly rushed into and ally._

_Clutching his chest, Daisuke growled. "For what purpose do you have to disturb me now?" With another wave of pain shooting through his chest, Satoshi fell against the wall. Gasping for breath, he wondered what was going on._

_"Do I need a reason?" Krad chuckled. "As long as that Niwa is included, that's all the reason I need."_

_"That's not a reason!" he almost shouted. Daisuke pushed off the wall, trying to stand up right. "Quit it," he scowled. "It...feels like you're trying...to rip my insides..."_

_Suddenly, he stood up straight, his eyes widened, filled with tears. "I don't care if I rip you or not. So just shut the hell up so I can enjoy myself."_

Daisuke's eyes snapped open. "W-What was that?" he asked himself. Sweat was covering his forehead. Daisuke removed his blanket because he felt to warm at the moment. Glancing at the clock, it read 6:30. "I might as well just get up." Daisuke stretched and got off his bed. He scratched his head, searching through his dresser. _Was that a dream...or a memory? _He asked himself, pulling out his uniform.

Grabbing the clothes he gathered, Daisuke walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on to wash his face. Daisuke found a towel and wiped it all off, looking up at the mirror. It still surprised him to look in a mirror and see a blue haired, crystal eyed, handsome, mature Satoshi instead of his normal red mess of hair and big crimson eyes. Suddenly, Daisuke remembered something.

"Two months ago, I invited Satoshi to come out to eat with us at the stairs." His face fell and Daisuke held the sink. "So...it was a memory." Daisuke looked up at the mirror. "I'm sorry, Satoshi." He quickly threw on his uniform and jumped down the stairs. "Wow...Mom's not even up."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Satoshi sleeping. Daisuke quietly walked over to him and sat on the table in front of the couch. "I've never seen you this relaxed." he chuckled and watched his friend. Daisuke was used to seeing such sad eyes from him. "Maybe he's having a good dream." Holding his head in his hands, Daisuke sighed. "Where's mom? ...Hey, a penny."

He bent down to grab it but up on the couch, Satoshi was stirring. Right as he opened his eyes, Daisuke was getting up and their eyes met. Both of them froze for a minute. "What are you doing?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, I-um...well, you see..." Daisuke held up his hand. "I found a penny."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "Ok then..." he sat up. Daisuke was still holding up the penny, chuckling like an idiot. "Quit it." Satoshi growled, poking Daisuke's shoulder.

"Fine. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Stop, that hurts..." swatting away Satoshi's hand, Daisuke stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Want something for breakfast?"

"Um...toast, I guess." Satoshi sat up, scratching the back of his head. He watched Daisuke get out the bread.

"Okie dokie. Now you go get ready and I'll make us some breakfast." Satoshi shrugged and walked upstairs. It took him a few minutes to get ready. As he walked down the stairs, there was a scream. Satoshi ran down the stairs to see that the toaster was on fire.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Satoshi shouted. Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki ran down and shouted when they saw the fire.

Kosuke grabbed the fire extinguisher and pushed Daisuke to the side. "Daisuke, didn't we tell you not to try to cook...now we have to get another toaster." Emiko told Daisuke.

"I'm sorry, mom..." But then, Emiko hugged Daisuke tightly and pinched his cheeks. "What was that for?" Daisuke stepped back, trying to escape from his mom.

"You're just so cute like that." giggling, she threw the two boys an apple. "You have to go. Now get out of here and go." The two boys nodded and walked to the train station. Once they got there, there was a sign in front of the train they normally rode to get to their school. It said: "Down for engine problems. Sorry for the inconvience."

"Great." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you want to do?" He turned his head toward Satoshi.

A wide grin was placed on his face. "I'll race you." Satoshi chuckled.

"Oh, you're on." The two immediately began to run. For the first five minutes, they were neck to neck. But then they came across narrow roads. The two boys pushed each other but Daisuke won and rushed down the ally. He heard Satoshi say, "Damn it." but never looked back. With a few minutes of more running, Daisuke wondered why Satoshi hadn't bothered him and looked behind his shoulder and Satoshi was no where in sight.

He looked up and gasped. There was Satoshi, running on the roof. He noticed Daisuke looking up and waved, chuckling. Daisuke shook his head as Satoshi jumped to another roof.

The school came into sight. "I'm gonna win!" Daisuke laughed but then, in the blink of an eye, Satoshi jumped down, a foot from Daisuke and chuckled.

"Think again." Trying to stop but he couldn't, Daisuke accidentally ran into a trash can and fell in. "Suave." Satoshi laughed before helping his friend up. Picking a crushed McDonalds bag of his head, Satoshi handed Daisuke the bag he dropped.

In school, Risa walked over to Daisuke, who was laying on his desk. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just had a bad morning."

"Like what?"

"Ah, nothing big. I caught the toaster on fire and fell in garbage." But Satoshi couldn't help but keep snickering every time he heard Daisuke complain.

Their next class was gym. While everyone was getting into their gym uniform, Takeshi walked in and began to laugh. "Guess what?" He seemed so excited but everyone in locker room all said, "What, Takeshi?" like they were zombies. "Thanks for the enthusiasm but have a brilliant idea. You guys want to hear it?" Everyone shrugged but he still told them. "Alright, I think that since all the girls are so excited about how Dark and that other guy come to our school, we should dress up like them and trick the girls."

"How the hell would we be able to do that?" Masahiro asked, putting on his gym shirt.

"We'll do it." Satoshi lazily raised his hand, the other was pointing to Daisuke.

"What?" Masahiro's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Dai. Would you two really do it?" Takeshi was as surprised as everyone else.

"Well, yeah." Satoshi shrugged.

"We will?" scowled Dai.

"Satoshi looked almost exactly like Dark in the play, right? Well, I bet he could look like K- I mean, that blonde one. And I've always wanted to dress up like Dark." Satoshi explained, making it sound as believable as possible. "Plus, my mom could make a really good disguise."

Everyone was petrified. No one thought that this would actually work. But Takeshi finally broke the silence. "Alright then!" he threw his fist in the air. " Mission "Trick all the girls into thinking the two really handsome dudes go to our school." has begun! You two," Takeshi pointed to Satoshi and Daisuke. "Meet me when school ends, we need to discuss the plan."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Daisuke sighed, carrying a bag of things they "needed" to look like Krad and Dark.

"It'll be fun, I guess. Anyway, we are the _only _guys that can do this."

Daisuke began to laugh. "Yeah, you're right. So...how long did it take my mom to make uniforms without any name tag?"

"About two hours. She thought it was a fun idea." Satoshi crossed his arms.

"My mom thinks _everything _is fun." muttered Daisuke, thinking back to the Dark commercial.

Second period came faster than they thought and they quickly ran to the bathrooms to "change". The boys changed clothes and hid the stuff behind a toilet. Daisuke smirked weakly at Satoshi as he transformed. He groaned softly as his hair grew long and blonde and he grew a foot taller. Next to him, Satoshi just leaned against the wall and transformed, trying to be calm about it.

At first, Daisuke thought too much about Riku and Krad took control. So did Dark. He looked over at Krad and burst in laughter. "Nice pants." He began to dance around, singing, "We wear short shorts!" Krad, on the other hand, was growling. Suddenly, he grabbed Dark by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Shut up, you damn bastard." Krad spat as he threw Dark against the walls.

"Why you-" Dark rubbed his neck, about to hit Krad.

_Quit fighting! We just need to use your bodies for ten minutes. _Both Daisuke and Satoshi shouted. The two older men turned on their heels, away from each other and crossed their arms. Seconds later, they turned back to each other and began laughing.

"Nice Dai." Satoshi covered his mouth.

"Yeah, you don't look any better." Daisuke sighed and picked up a beanie and put it on his head.

"What's with the hat?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, I thought they may think it's a bit weird if a high schooler had long hair like a girl."

"Smart thinking." The two nodded and walked out. They snuck into the boy's locker room and everyone froze.

Takeshi, filled with excitement, jumped up. "You guys look perfect! You looked almost like the real thing." His eyes were watering from the happiness. Satoshi and Daisuke nodded, trying not to talk. If the guys noticed their voices, they may figure out something's weird.

"How'd you guys get so tall?" Masahiro asked.

"Stilts." Satoshi quickly said.

"Well, how about your eyes being different." Yuuji asked Daisuke, who looked like Krad.

"Contacts."

"Masahiro, Nishimura, leave the men alone." Takeshi grabbed the by their ears and dragged them away.

"I guess we should get this done and over with." Satoshi sighed and sneaked out. They came to the opening of the girl's locker room and paused. Daisuke looked nervous, he was blushing madly.

They both walked into the room and put on the "older Senior" look. Finally getting to the room where the girls changed, they stopped and sighed. All the girls were in the middle of changing. It took a few moments for the girls to notice but all of them had looks of horror on their face. "See, I told you. This isn't the right room." Satoshi elbowed Daisuke and he chuckled softly.

"I guess not...this place is too confusing." He scratched the back of his neck. Daisuke looked out at the girls, trying to be calm. "Do any of you know where the supplies room is?"

Absolutely none of the girls answered. They all just stood there, mouths wide open. "No one? Maybe a teacher will know." Satoshi sighed and shook his head. The two began to leave but they checked to see what the girls were going to do. All of the girls, except Riku, were now right next to them, eyes shining with happiness.

"So you do know?" Daisuke asked kindly. Suddenly, all the girls jumped at them, hugging them or trying to get their attention.

"Are you guys really Dark and his friend?"

"Why are you at our school?"

"Ohmigod! You guys are so cute!"

"Can I have your hat?"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Daisuke and Satoshi pushed them softly away. "Whoa, whoa. One at a time, please." Satoshi winked.

"Why would you want my hat?" Daisuke looked up, placing his hand on the hat. He looked down and Risa had starry eyes. _Great, so she moved from Dark to Krad._

"Are you guys going to leave?" a blonde girl hugged Satoshi's arm.

"We don't want you to." Everyone else said.

"But, we're not part of your class." Daisuke chuckled softly.

"SO?" They all shouted. Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other, holding in their laughter.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." They both turned but all girls tackled them and tried to kiss them. Most girls just got to Satoshi's face but one girl got Daisuke right on the lips. Satoshi and Daisuke shot up and ran out.

As they were running to the bathroom, Satoshi asked, "Hey, where did Riku go...Never mind, she probably went to tell."

"Who cares?" Daisuke shouted. "Some girl spit in my mouth!" He said right as they got into the bathroom. They both transformed back as soon as they could. "Satoshi, did you bring a toothbrush?"

During gym class, all the girls wouldn't shut up about they boy's visit and Riku seemed depressed because the teachers thought that he was neither loony or told her she was lying and it was just a prank. Takeshi smirked and walked over to them. " Mission accomplished." He high fived them.

Once gym was over, they all went to third period. The teacher seemed somewhat happier than usual. "Guess what, students? Tomorrow is going to be parent's day!" All of the students groaned. "And I thought we could twist up the old traditional parent day and do something fun so we'll miss the last five periods of school to have family competitions." Now, the whole class was cheering.

Daisuke and Satoshi were walking out the building and Satoshi asked, "Are you going to actually try to get my father to come?"

"Yeah."

"How? It's going to be impossible."

"I'll find a way." Daisuke smirked.

Woot! I'm trying to update as soon as possible...bad news, I ain't gonna be back until August 20th so neither one of my stories is gonna be updated until at least then...I'm sorry.

...why the hell isn't my line breaker button thing not working? Pissing me off...and my "p" button ain't working well either...

"She rolled out of bed, Jumped on the menstrual cycle and ran my ass over. It even has a sound, it's "Nag, nag, naaag, nag, nag." "-Walter

I'm watching Jeff Dunham: Arguing with Myself right now and I love it...so I wanted to put that. Comedy Central kicks major ass.

Until at least the 20th...

-Paige


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy you guys are putting up with my turtle speed updates.

**Disclaimer: **Oh...I wish I owned DNAngel...XD Oh well; I'll just keep working at Kroger to get money XD

**A/N:** The beginning of this chapter was inspired by the song _Arms of an Angel _By Sarah McLachlan...of course, the song makes it sound like she died but of course, Satoshi ain't gonna die. He still has to be at Parent day! XD And I love any Satoshi/Emiko (mom) relationship because I love those kinds of relationships. I, myself, act like a mom to all my friends so I think that may be one reason why I love mothering relationships.

**Chapter 8**

"Mom! That's not helping!" Daisuke shouted to Emiko, who was laughing so hard, she was crying. Satoshi leaned against the wall, smirking. Daiki and Kosuke chuckled softly.

"But she-" Emiko tried hold in her laughter to at least speak. "She tried to french kiss you!" She shouted before falling on the wall, continuing to laugh.

Daisuke growled looking over at his father and grandpa. After a few minutes, Emiko calmed down. She looked around and noticed Satoshi leaned against the wall, reading a small notebook. It was like...an older Daisuke. Maybe a Daisuke that had been through college and now is a growing adult. "You are not my son."

"I thought we already got past that fact, Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi quietly said, his eyes never leaving the book.

It stung at Emiko to hear Daisuke's voice be so cold. She knew it was Satoshi but her eyes told her otherwise. "Can't you at least try and at least act like Daisuke?"

"Oh?" Satoshi put down his book. "I'm sorry, mom. But here, there's no reason to act like myself so, mommy, can I please read?" He snickered at the end of his sentence; Satoshi made the sentence sound like Daisuke was saying it just to amuse himself.

"There is a reason!" Emiko shouted. All the others turned their heads to her. "Do you know how much it hurts a mother to see her son acting weird?"

"Of course I don't know!" Satoshi shouted at her angrily. Emiko paused; she knew that was an idiotic question. "...W-Why would I know? Unless you haven't forgotten, I never had a mother." He yelled, placing his hands on his chest. With a deep breath, Satoshi shook his head and ran upstairs to Daisuke's room.

"That's...not what I meant." Emiko reached her hand out but it was too late. She glanced at her husband and sighed. "I am stupid. I spoke before I could think."

"Honey, you should go apologize." Daiki suggested. Emiko nodded.

She quietly walked up the stairs as Daisuke, Kosuke and Daiki watched. Emiko softly knocked on the door. "Hiwatari? May I please speak to you?"

No one replied. A sinking feeling entered Emiko's heart. What if he ran away? What if he's destroying everything? What if he tried to commit _suicide_! "Satoshi, hun. Please open!"

"I'd rather not." A soft voice responded.

"Come on. I would just like to talk with you."

"You're talking." Satoshi said. Inside, he was pacing back in forth.

_She just wants to understand you so she can help. _Dark told Satoshi.

_Yeah, well, I don't need help from anyone. Especially a mother. _

"Satoshi, I'm sorry." Emiko began to speak, pulling out a hair pin. "I was being an idiot and I spoke too fast. How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry.' for you to forgive me?"

"I've forgiven you. I just don't want your help!" Satoshi sighed, sitting on Daisuke's bed.

"But that's a mother's job," Emiko unlocked the door and poked her head through.

"Hey, how'd you-"

"It's just something a mother does. She wants to help people, even if nothing will benefit for themselves." Softly, Emiko embraced Satoshi. He didn't know what to do. What did a mother and son do when making up after a fight? Was he supposed to hug back?

"I get it." Satoshi said in a monotone voice. "So that's where Daisuke gets it from. I don't know how to do that. I've never had a mom to show me how to do the things that normal people do. Just a father that says that to never do anything unless you get something from it."

"Don't worry about it." Emiko smiled, hugging him tighter. Satoshi felt so comforted in these arms of an angel. It didn't make a difference, for this one time to believe, that he had a mother.

"I made gingersnaps!" Kosuke burst through the door. Satoshi flung himself away from Emiko, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's a gingersnap?" Satoshi asked.

"I think a cookie." Kosuke looked under the tray, as if it would give him an answer. Satoshi snickered, this was one weird man. "Well, why don't you two come down and have some? Don't tell him I said this but Daisuke's getting worried."

"Come on, Satoshi." Emiko gave him a heartwarming smile. He nodded and followed the two downstairs.

"Finally!" Daisuke dashed over and tackled Satoshi to the ground. "I thought you two were going to kill each other." He whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Emiko shouted.

"Nothing mom!" Daisuke ran as his mother chased after him with the pan they just cleaned off.

"Should we stop them?" Satoshi asked, looking up at Kosuke.

"Nah, Daisuke can easily outrun Emiko." He smirked. "Duck."

"What?" But then Satoshi saw the pan flying at them and ducked.

(Haha, Emiko's spaz moment.)

After Emiko calmed down and they ate dessert, she sent them all off to bed. To everyone's surprise, Satoshi headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked, fixing his glasses.

"What's the point of staying here if we all know about each other? I'd like to stay at my house." Satoshi softly said.

"But-"

"Just let him do what he wants." Kosuke said.

"Um...Kosuke?"

"Yeah Satoshi?"

"Are you going to be able to come to parent's day tomorrow?" he asked, a look of hope appeared in his eyes. Kosuke saw it and nodded, saying, "Sure I will."

Daisuke and the rest of his family waved to Satoshi as he left. As Daisuke walked upstairs, he was determined to get Mr. Hiwatari to come tomorrow.

----------

As Satoshi opened the door to his apartment, he took a deep breath of the cold air. It had been a while since he was here. But the second he opened his bedroom door, there was a knock at the door. Satoshi opened it to see Risa Harada, smiling happily. "Risa?"

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Risa said, looking away but Satoshi could tell she was blushing.

"What do you mea-" He had almost forgotten about the switch at the moment. "Oh, well, I'm watching this place for Satoshi until he gets home from work."

"Wow! Satoshi works?" Risa had stars in her eyes. "But when does he get home?"

"Not until really late."

"Damn." Risa snapped her fingers. She began to walk away when Satoshi placed his hand on her shoulder.

_What are you doing? _Dark grew curious.

"I...um..." Satoshi stared at his shoes as Risa turned around.

"What is it, Daisuke?"

_...You can't tell her! _Dark couldn't tell what Satoshi was going to do but he had a feeling. A wave of panic crushed him.

"I...I'll tell him what you needed to say." Satoshi smiled happily. It almost came out naturally.

Risa giggled. "I kind of wanted to tell him myself." She quickly ran by the balcony and checked to see if anyone was around. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you why I'm here." Satoshi unconsciously straightened his back. "I wanted to ask Satoshi if he wanted to have with me." Risa's face burned red but Satoshi chuckled.

"Cute."

"No! You can't tell him, Daisuke!" She shouted.

"I wouldn't do that, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Satoshi waved goodbye and smiled widely.

_I hate that you have such a strong mind! I don't know what you're doing! Ever! _Dark complained to Satoshi as he changed into his pj's.

_So you're saying you always have to know what Dai's going? That's so mean. _Satoshi shook his head, climbing in his bed. Even though the clock read 9:20, he seemed exhausted. _Good night, Dark. _As Satoshi fell asleep, he could still feel Emiko's arms on his shoulders.

----------

"Daisuke, are you ready for Mission: I.S.H?" Emiko asked, holding a bag with two hands.

"Yeah, but mom, I have to do something really quickly." Daisuke pulled off the black ski mask she made him wear.

"What is it?"

"Just something I forgot to do."

"But honey, it's almost ten at night." Emiko protested, dropping her bags.

"I'll be quick. How about I meet you half way there?" Daisuke asked his mother. Seeing how handsome he looked now, Emiko couldn't help but jump at his and hug him tightly.

"Alright, sweety. But be careful. And don't hurt a little hair on your hair." She laughed girlishly, waving to Daisuke as he ran out the door.

Daisuke ran through the streets. He found a short building and jumped on it. Running on the rooftops of different buildings and houses, Daisuke was getting higher. He was looking for a white building. Big, fancy, official, just what Satoshi described it to be. It took a few more minutes before he thought he spotted it. Daisuke jumped down and onto the streets, passing each streetlight shining on him.

As he arrived at the building, Daisuke noticed that there were guards everywhere.

_So, are you going to use those snappy thief skills or just _ask_ to get in? _Krad mocked Daisuke. Daisuke had considered just sneaking in but wouldn't Satoshi's father find it a bit suspicious? Daisuke began to walk to the gate. _Wow, you're going to ask? Wimp._

_Thanks for the help, Krad._

_No problem, it's what I'm here for. _Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked up at the guards.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I go speak to my father?" He asked. The guards stared at him oddly. After a minute, they nodded and let Daisuke through. He walked through the walls and found his father's room. Giving the door a soft knock, Daisuke heard, "Come in."

Daisuke could hear his footsteps echo through the room. He couldn't see his friend's father, just a shadow of a desk and chair. "Father?" Daisuke tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yes Satoshi?" Satoshi's father chuckled as his shadow split from the chair's. The figure walked over to Daisuke and he grew stiff. What was he going to say. _Just remember how you rehearsed, Niwa. _Krad reminded him, chuckling at the side.

"Father, I was wondering, if, you know, you would come to parent's day tomorrow." His breath was uneven as his father closed in on him.

"Tomorrow?" His father said suavely.

"Yes, sir. It's tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Kei chuckled, turning around. "What time does school start?

"About nine."

"I'll pick you up in the front of your apartment at eight forty five. Alright?"

"Yes!" Daisuke smiled joyfully, walking out the door, throwing his fists in the air.

---------

Satoshi yawned softly as he sat up in his bed. He was starting to enjoy the normal blood pressure thing. There was an odd smell in the air. It smelled like bacon and toast. "Who the-"

He rushed to his door and threw it open to see the Niwa family, minus Daiki, sitting in his living room and in the kitchen. "You're finally awake!" Emiko simpered, rushing over to him. "I didn't know you didn't wear a shirt to sleep."

"The other night I wasn't."

"Well, I didn't notice." Emiko's finger traced his chest. "I never knew Dai was this into shape." Beaming, she dragged her finger up and grabbed Satoshi's chin, lifting his head.

"Mrs. Emiko,"

"Are you sure the switch didn't alter Daisuke's body at all. His body seems taller now. And his face seems slimmer." Her thumb rubbed his cheek. Satoshi felt odd and backed away.

"I don't know but please quit that."

"Before, all I noticed is that his eyes were slimmer like yours when you guys switched."

"It's probably just changing due to what the boys do with their normal bodies." Kosuke drank some tea, sitting next to Daisuke, who was watching the news. "Satoshi normally doesn't eat too much where as you shove food down Daisuke's throat."

"I guess." Emiko sighed, going back to her spot in the kitchen. "Well, Satoshi, go clean up and breakfast will be done when you're finished, ok?" He nodded and smiled at Daisuke as the other boy waved to him.

_Why are they here? _Satoshi thought as he rinsed his hair.

_They care. Duh. _

_Yeah, but Dark, don't you ever think they care _too _much? _Satoshi asked, washing his body.

_At times, _Sighing, he shook his head. Everything seemed to get more stressed after the switch than before it.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Emiko suddenly burst through the door right when Satoshi turned off the water. Satoshi froze in place. "Oh, good, you're finished. Want me to help you dry off?" Emiko went to pull back the curtains but Satoshi held on to them.

"No, I'm fine. I swear." He was growing nervous. Satoshi wasn't exactly used to a mother helping him with...showers.

"Too bad, I want to help you dry off. You have to look good for Parents Day!" She reached for a towel and pulled back the curtain but Satoshi was still gripping it.

"Mrs. Emiko! Please quit!"

"Sorry hun, can't do that." She quickly stretched her arm to the other side and pulled back the side that Satoshi left insecure. "Got ya." Emiko chuckled but then two hands covered her eyes.

"Come on, dear. We need to eat breakfast." Kosuke pulled her away by her left arm while Daisuke pulled her away by her other one. They were both covering their eyes with their free hands.

"We're sorry, Satoshi." Daisuke nervously said, pulling his mother back to the kitchen.

Satoshi stood there for a minute. He began to laugh as he reached for his towel. _Weird family._

Once they were finished with breakfast, Kosuke pulled Satoshi. "Come on, I'll race you to the school." He handed Satoshi his bag.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked, glancing back at Daisuke.

"Don't worry about me." he stated. "I will be there shortly. Go on."

Giving him a nod, Satoshi smiled. Suddenly, Kosuke ran out the door when Satoshi was off guard. "You have the advantage anyway." He shouted. Satoshi ran out after him, jumping down the stairs.

"They seem to be getting along well." laughed Daisuke, cleaning up the table.

"He lives here alone?" questioned Emiko as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, his father lives about twenty minutes away from here. I checked last night." Daisuke smirked. The door bell ran and he checked the clock. "Speak of the devil."

He walked to the door and opened it. There stood Mr. Hiwatari. He looked down at Daisuke and smiled, patting his head and peaked in. "Hello, Mrs..."

"Niwa." Emiko rushed over to see the mysterious Mr. Hiwatari. "Hello sir, I am Emiko Niwa. I am-"

"Daisuke's son. I hear a lot about that boy during Satoshi's reports about Dark." He said in a tone that sounded almost...malicious.

"What?" Both Daisuke and Emiko said.

"Just kidding." Kei chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "You two seem like you were getting along well."

"Yes, well, I think you two should be getting to school. Don't want to be late." She pushed the two out the door. They stepped down to his limo.

There was an awkward silence before Mr. Hiwatari stared over at Daisuke. "So, Satoshi," he almost sounded like he was making of the name. "Nice woman. Why is she at your apartment though? You hire her to be a maid? And when you thought the woman didn't think that she'd make enough money stealing."

"That's not the reason!" Daisuke argued. He was thinking two things at the moment. One, he couldn't believe Satoshi told his father about him. And two, he wasn't going to put up with some old, rich fart making fun of his mom.

"Then what is it?" Satoshi's father raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke thought for a minute. "How am I supposed to know? But Mrs. Niwa was just worried about me, nothing like you've been doing."

"Ah, now _that _sounds like Satoshi." Mr. Hiwatari snickered, rolling down his window.

_What? _Daisuke's thinking halted in place. Was it possible that he knew? He looked up at his friend's father and began to wonder. This man was interesting. He was like a tricky fisher, you'd be lured to come but then they'll just tease you by moving the bait farther.

_You seemed troubled._

_You think? _Daisuke took a deep breath.

Once they arrived at school, Daisuke showed him the way to the classroom. Satoshi and Kosuke were already there, sitting down. Kosuke was telling Satoshi a story about this one artist he met five years ago. They laughed softly as they door opened and Daisuke and another man, Mr. Hiwatari, walked into the room. "Father?" Satoshi's eyes grew wide.

"So that's the notorious Mr. Hiwatari, right?" Kosuke smirked as they walked by them. "Hello, name's Kosuke." He shook hands with Satoshi's father.

"Nice to meet you." The two began to chat and Satoshi snuck over by Daisuke.

"How the hell did you get him here?" Satoshi whispered. Daisuke shrugged at him.

"I just asked and he said sure."

"But he normally wouldn't do that." Satoshi thought about the reasons. "There has to be a catch."

"Don't worry about it now." Patting his back, Daisuke encouraged Satoshi. When they looked up, they could see at least fifteen fan girls watching them.

"Hi guys," They all giggled. The two at first hoped that the girls didn't find out about the Dark and Krad thing. "We can see where you guys get your looks from." One girl said and the rest chortled along.

"Yeah, your dad's are really handsome." Another girl said.

"Almost...dreamy." The next one said. Then, all at once, they began to talk about it.

"But...how come you have blue hair and your dad has brown?" A different blonde haired girl asked.

"Well, uh," Daisuke wasn't sure.

"That's his adoptive father." Satoshi finished for him.

"Wow, really?" Daisuke whispered. "I never knew that."

"Oh my gosh! Satoshi! You were adopted and you're still the best student in the class! That's almost impossible." All the girls shrieked, thinking it was so brave.

"Well, did you know that Satoshi's mother died a month after he was born?" Satoshi smirked, just to watch all the girls hug him.

"Yeah, but Daisuke's father left him for twelve years." Dai came back as another group of girls began to talk to him.

"Class, settle down." The teacher spoke and everyone rushed back to their seats. "Now, I know today's going to be excited but we all need to behave and..." Daisuke's eyes wandered around the room. Takeshi's father was there, so was Riku and Risa's mother and father. It was weird seeing everyone's parents. He looked up and saw Satoshi's father smirking.

"Don't be so nosey, _Satoshi._"

_This guy is scaring me! _Daisuke cried.

_Why don't you let me take care of everything? _Suggested Krad.

_How do we..._

_All I have to do is take over your body. I'll sit through the class and you can do the physical crap, alright? _Daisuke nodded, it sounded like a good plan. He concentrated and felt a certain heat in his chest and began to groan.

"Is there something wrong, Satoshi?" Kosuke asked him. Half of the class was now looking at Daisuke.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Daisuke shot up and ran out, seeing an evil smirk on his "father's" face. He hadn't expected the pain. How come every time Daisuke had to transform with Krad, it hurt? Running through the halls, the heat was getting worse. It felt like Daisuke was going to pass out if he didn't get anywhere cool.

Then, an idea hit him. Daisuke found the stairs and rushed up them, huffing all the way. The second he opened the doors, Daisuke took in the fresh air and fell down flat. Finally, everything was becoming cool again. "Scuff me up, why don't you." he chuckled softly as he stood up. But it only turned out to be Krad speaking. Slowly, Daisuke fell asleep and fell into the deep darkness.

-------

"Kosuke, I hope he's ok." Satoshi whispered right as the door. They all looked up. He gasped as a different Satoshi entered the room. It wasn't Daisuke anymore. It was the other Satoshi, Krad. He strutted into the room, glancing at Satoshi.

"Satoshi, since you missed about ten minutes, can you show us how to do problem thirty on the board?" The teacher asked. Krad nodded, standing up and doing the problem.

_Whoa...he knows math. _Dark said.

_Well, I know math, he has to know. _Said Satoshi.

_I guess that makes sense. _Dark rolled his eyes. Agreeing, Satoshi watched him perfectly answer the question.

"Bravo, Satoshi. I thought you were getting careless for a while." The teacher smiled happily as Krad sat down. The man had a wide smirk on. "Alright, Daisuke, would you answer the next one?"

Class, surprisingly, went smoothly. When they were dismissed, Satoshi snatched Krad's arm and dragged him into an empty hallway. "What do you think you're doing?" Satoshi growled.

Krad wrapped his arm around Satoshi's neck, grinning. He began to mess with the boy's red hair as he spoke. "Well, I wanted to spend a little time with you."

"We've spent time with each other for the past two years."

"Yeah, but not like this." Krad grabbed the collar of Satoshi shirt and pulled him closer to him. "And, Daisuke's a lot more willing than you to give me a break. You're starting to make me feel like he's the better tamer."

"Maybe he is," Satoshi smacked Krad's arms away to escape but Krad chuckled, pushing Satoshi roughly into the wall. "Now, now," Satoshi could see an odd gleam in Krad's eyes. They were his at the moment, no one else's, and that scared Satoshi.

_I could always help, you know. _Dark said, feeling a bit unneeded.

Slowly, Krad began to close in. Satoshi's eye's widened. He had to escape. Quickly thinking of a plan, Satoshi jumped over Krad, running away. Krad chased after him. He reached for him but Satoshi slammed open a locker door, smashing it in his face. "Why you-"

Krad shoved Satoshi into more lockers, leaving a large dent. Then, he wiped the blood from his lip, laughing as Satoshi stood up straight. "Leave me alone Krad!"

"But I don't want to!" Suddenly, dozens of lockers opened, books came flying out, blocking Satoshi.

"Quit it!" Satoshi ran into the cafeteria, avoiding anyone who came in front of him. Krad was right behind him, and every time we tried to grab Satoshi to stop him, his arm couldn't reach but he was only inches away.

Meanwhile, students who were going into the hall they just ran through seemed petrified to see the disaster.

Krad was so close to catching Satoshi. A loud laugh came from his mouth as he snatched Satoshi's shirt but Krad accidentally ran into someone. "Watch where you're going, jerk." Krad scowled.

"Now, _Satoshi, _I wouldn't expect this from you." Both Satoshi and Krad shot up and straightened their postures like army men.

"I'm sorry, father." Krad softly replied.

"_Daisuke,_" Mr. Hiwatari glanced at Satoshi. "Kosuke is waiting for you, why don't you go eat lunch with him?" Satoshi nodded and ran off. He could feel his father's eyes watching him. Chills ran down his spine. Could it be possible...he found out?

------------

...I'm sorry, I would have had this done three days earlier but I got grounded for...being 3 minutes late for dinner. -joins your group of confusion- ...yes, my parents are stupid.

I will continue more parent's day crap in the next chapter!

The little shower interruption was inspired by the thingy in the back of Volume 3 when it's the "A day in Satoshi's life." it says, "Since he never has any homework, he takes a bath and brushes his teeth." and Emiko is trying to see, I thought it'd be a cute idea to do that...XD

Trying to update as much as possible

-Paige


	9. Chapter 9

WOOT! For the first time, I'm gonna reply on here to the people who commented on the last chapter. Basically...

**Shout outs**

_Invader-Nehima_- ...isn't Mr. Hiwatari always a bastard? XD What do you mean by we?

_Bowleena- _Was it really long? I didn't realize really, I'm used to writing long chapters with my other story XD

_Rayvn-Amre- _lol, Satoshi fan girls unite! ...It's one of my favorite parts too.

_The Oblivious Captain Anna- _Like, OMG! I'm so mega happy that you liked it! Uber thanks! XD I'm just messing with you.

_Kaira-chan15_-thanks...like I said, I review soooo slow...

_Lunasariel_-Nope, It's Emiko. When you look closely enough, you can tell. I like Mr. Hiwatari because he always seems like he knows everything.

_AuphoricDaemon_-Another Mr. Hiwatari comment, thanks yas. ...gr, I know I make mistakes, everyone does...sometimes I make bigger mistakes lol but please forgive me for messing up a few times.

_Eternally-BlackRose-Yours_-Maybe he did find out! You'll just have to read on to find out! ...and if you feel like it, I wouldn't mind a few hundred dollars in cash sent to the address below:  
admin comes up to me- ...What do you mean I can't do that? ...gar, fine.

_Living in a fantasy_-School's just a pain in the ass...lol...my dad yells at me everyday for some stupid reason. You know, today's reason was for a small hole I have on the wall in my bedroom that's been there for two years. lol. Thank you for reviewing.

...ok, I've wasted enough space. Onward with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah, I don't own DNAngel...I own the mangas! BECAUSE THE NEXT MANGA COMES OUT IN LIKE...A FEW DAYS megagasp

**Chapter 9**

Satoshi sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich. "But Mr. Niwa, what if he does know? What if he uses it to get back at Daisuke?"

"Stop worrying so much, my dear boy." Kosuke chuckled, messing up his hair. "We'll get everything solved out, got it? Now finish your sandwich. You need that energy for today's events." Growling, Satoshi continued to eat it while Kosuke snacked down on potato chips.

"Those aren't good for you." argued Satoshi. Mr. Niwa shrugged, stuffing his mouth. His eyes lit up.

"Their mix of salty and sweet makes you feel like your in heaven." Kosuke babbled on about potato chips. Shaking his head, Satoshi grabbed his garbage and threw it away.

"Come on, class starts soon."

The two walked down the halls. Satoshi heard something behind him and turned around. Running towards him, was his own body, probably Krad. "Stay away Krad!" shouted Satoshi, getting in a fighting pose.

"WAH!" He stopped to run the other way. "I'm sorry, Satoshi!"

"Wait..." Satoshi thought for a minute. "Daisuke, get back here." Daisuke turned back around, his face lit up.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke ran toward Satoshi with his arms spread wide open. Satoshi stood there, raising his eyebrow. Once Daisuke got to his friend, he hugged him tightly. "I couldn't find you!"

A group of kids passed by them as Daisuke embraced Satoshi. "I didn't know Satoshi was gay." One of the girls whispered. Sighing, Satoshi pushed Dai away.

"So, you _are_ Daisuke, right?" whispered Satoshi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daisuke whined. Shaking his head, Satoshi walked away from Daisuke. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Glancing back, Satoshi help but smirk. "You act like a little kid when you just get up from sleeping."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shouted Daisuke, chasing the other red head. Satoshi would not give Daisuke an answer, which frustrated him.

"There you guys are!" A friendly shout was heard. They turned around to see Kosuke waving frantically and Mr. Hiwatari was just leaning against the wall. "Come on, the games are about to start." The two boys nodded and ran toward their fathers.

-------------------

"Alright, now that we've discussed the rules, is everyone ready to compete?" At first no one way paying attention. Of course, sitting through forty minutes of rules could make you get a little spaced out. "I said, is everyone ready?" The teacher nearly shouted. Everyone shot up, smiling.

"Yeah!" Everyone threw their fists in the air.

The class and their parents ran out to the track. Once everyone got situated, she began. "The first event will be the bean bag toss. Only the students will compete. Whoever throws the farthest wins this event."

"What's the prize?" Takeshi asked lazily. His father elbowed him for being so rude.

"If you were listening before, you would have heard what said." The teacher put her hands on her hips. "But like I said _before,_ the winner and his father both get coupons for Azumano's Ice Cream Shoppe for free ice cream from a month."

At that moment, Satoshi and Daisuke looked straight up. "F-Free Ice Cream?"

"For a m-month?" Satoshi ended the sentence.

The teacher gave them a nod. "Alright, the first event will be for the students only. It is an obstacle course. What you will have to do is run through the track. Along the track, there is, of course, obstacles." She pointed to them all as she explained. "First, you will have to run through the tires. Then find your way through the ropes. Next, you'll have to crawl under these ropes and finally run the end by jumping over the hurdles."

All the students lined up on the starting line and waited for the go. Riku turned her head to Satoshi and smiled girlishly. "Hey Daisuke, good luck." He only nodded back but got ready. Daisuke had the same look of determination on his face. The two boys loved ice cream. They all stretched and waiting for the teacher to tell them to go. Daisuke and Satoshi began to fidget. She was talking too long to shoot the pistol.

Finally, a loud bang could be heard and the two shot off. The rest of the students jogged to the tire with wide eyes, amazed how fast the two were running.

Satoshi and Daisuke were gasping for breath, running through the tires and off to the next obstacle. _Shit, I don't have time to find my way through a stupid rope maze. _Satoshi growled in his head.

_Damn...don't get so worked up on ice cream. _Dark sighed, he seemed to be getting annoyed.

_I'll let you visit by yourself with the coupon for some free ice cream._

There was a long pause. _GO CREEPY! RUN!_

Satoshi looked up at the frame of the structure. Feet before they got to the ropes, Satoshi gave a hard push off the ground and jumped ten feet in the air, over the maze. He looked over his shoulder and saw Daisuke had done the same thing. Laughing, Satoshi shouted, "Come on Daisuke. It may just be me but you're falling behind."

"Shut up, Satoshi." Laughed Daisuke. They both landed, hearing the gasps from behind them and kept running. The two boys crawled under the ropes and smirked. "All that's left is the hurdles. Easy, right?" Satoshi agreed and they jumped the hurdles in no time.

As if they just flashed by them, the adults seemed petrified as Daisuke and Satoshi stopped running. They were a little out of breath. "It's a...tie." The teacher stuttered.

Once all the others finished, they all gathered up around Daisuke and Satoshi. Voices were heard all around them. "Wow, I didn't know you guys were _that_ athletic."

"How the hell did you jump over the ropes? That's not possible!"

"You two were brilliant!"

"You were almost like Dark!"

They pushed away the student and walked to their dads. "Good job, you two." Kosuke smiled encouragingly. He gave them a thumbs up and winked. Satoshi turned his head to his father, having a small bit of hope in his heart that his dad would congratulate him. Mr Hiwatari just looked away and sighed.

"You two were being quite cocky out there and showing off." He said in a monotone voice. Daisuke tilted his head, not knowing exactly what to think but Satoshi shook his head, a wave of disappointment crashed into him. He stood up, saying, "Daisuke, I'm going to get a drink of water."

_What am I telling myself? Father would never be proud of me unless I- _Satoshi froze, remembering who's body he was in.

_Unless you what? _Dark questioned. Satoshi almost winced at hearing his voice. He was used to the cold insults of Krad poking at him after Satoshi would normally complain about something like that.

_Unless I...capture and kill you. _He first hesitated to say.

Dark thought for a moment. As he was thinking about how he could ever help Satoshi make his father proud, another thought passed by. _Wait...why do I want to help Satoshi? He wants to _kill _me._

_Dark, I'm sorry if I get you involved in any of this. _Satoshi kindly apologized, taking sips of water from the fountain. A sharp pain shot through his skull and Satoshi backed away from the fountain. His head boomed with pain. _What the-_

_Pathetic. _Dark growled. _It's a proven fact. Without each other, you and Krad are weak. Without Krad, you are relaxed and polite and all that crap and Krad is being nice to his new tamer._

_So are you saying Daisuke's weak? _he brought up, smirking slightly.

_I never- _

But Dark was interrupted by Daisuke running in the halls and grabbed Satoshi's wrists. "Come on!" Daisuke's blue eye's shined happily. "You're going to miss the parent's race. Even your dad is going to race!" He had to push up his glasses with his free hand.

"Really?" They both ran to the bleachers and saw Kosuke and Kei stretching. "They're gonna actually do it." murmured Satoshi.

"On your marks," All the parents bent down. "Get set." They were on their toes now. It seemed like hours before the teacher shouted, "Go!" and shot off the gun.

They all jogged around in a giant group. Daisuke and Satoshi looked around, searching for their fathers. "Whoa."

"What?" Satoshi looked out.

"Look where my father is." Daisuke pointed out. He glanced out, looking for what Daisuke was talking about. But then, a loud laugh came from Daisuke and he fell over laughing. "He's in dead last."

The winner turned out to be Risa's and Riku's mother. She reveled to everyone after the race that she was in track for five years.

The next event was a water balloon toss. Takeshi and his father were the first ones out when Takeshi threw the balloon too far away from his father. Then the twins were out. Satoshi threw his balloon and it slipped through Kosuke's fingers. They were both surprised to see Mr. Hiwatari catch the balloon gracefully and win for him and Dai.

"Great job, Kei." Kosuke patted him on the back, walking to the next event.

They did relays, limbos and strength competitions. So far, Daisuke and Mr. Hiwatari were winning, Satoshi and Kosuke were in second, the twins in third, Yuuji and his father in forth and the rest had won nothing.

"The final competition is between the two best teams. So it's team Hiwatari against team Niwa. This will be a game show where I ask you trivia questions and you must answer them. First to ten questions wins." explained the teacher. The two groups walked to tables which had buzzers on them. The rest of the class watched from the perimeter. "First Question: When did Christopher Columbus discover North America?"

A buzzer rang and everyone turned their head. "Team Niwa."

"1492." Said Satoshi.

"Correct. Next Question: If zero is the freezing tempeture for Celsius, what is it for farienhight? Team Hiwatari!"

"Thirty two degrees." Mr. Hiwatari clearly stated.

Satoshi and his father kept switching back and forth when answering questions. Every time Daisuke or Kosuke reached their hands out to answer, the Hiwatari's would slap them away and answer it themselves.

"Final Question!" The teacher shouted out. The scores were tied, nine to nine and the next question would determine who won. "After his forty year disappearance...what was the first thing Dark stole." Both Satoshi and Kei froze.

"H-How are we going to remember that after all the other shit we got to remember." They both said at the same time.

Daisuke jumped, he suddenly remember what he had first stolen and rang the buzzer before anyone could stop him. "The Saint of Tears!" he shouted.

"Correct! Hiwatari Team wins!" The whole class cheered for the two groups. The teacher handed Daisuke two coupons for ice cream and the bell rang through their ears as school finished. "See you on Monday!" She waved goodbye to everyone.

Walking out of the building, Daisuke laughed and gave Satoshi the other coupon. "Why don't we celebrate with some double chocolate peanut butter chunk with gummy bears?" Satoshi agreed, chuckling. The two older men just ordered drinks when they got to the ice cream place.

Once they finished, Daisuke patted his belly and smacked his lips together. "Who's up for another one?" He suggested but Satoshi tackled him, laughing.

"You're going to gain fifty pounds if you eat anymore." he tried to control his laughter. Everyone kept walking but Satoshi noticed his shoes was untied and stopped for a second. He bent down, wiping the tears from his eyes and tied his shoes._ I don't think I've had this much fun in a while._

Dark couldn't help but smile. It was kind of nice, seeing the cold hearted Hikari, smiling, being happy. All he could say was, _That's great._

"So, are you comfortable in this body, Satoshi?" A voice from behind him asked. Satoshi felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"..Mr. Hiwatari?" Satoshi stood up and turned around to find his father staring down at him.

"Quit the act, Satoshi. I know it's you." Kei crossed his arms. Satoshi looked away, ashamed. How was Satoshi supposed to explain this?

"How did you find out?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I saw you and Dark break the necklace and did some studying." He explained, putting his hands in his pockets and staring up at the clear, sunny sky. "So," He turned back to his son. "Are you enjoying yourself? Living with the Niwas?"

"For the past few days, I went back to my house." argued Satoshi.

"Yes, but it's been about a month since you and the boy switched. Do you like being separated with Krad? Do you like to see the Niwa boy suffer instead of yourself?"

Satoshi had never thought about that. He never considered thinking about the pain Krad must be making Daisuke go through. _I'm scum._

_A bit. _Dark added. Satoshi ignored him and looked at his father.

"That look. You will never get past anyone with a brain trying to be Niwa. Your posture, your tone, your _eyes_. You don't even care if you get caught like this." Hiwatari paced back and forth while Satoshi tried to come up with an argument. But for once...his father was right. "Give up this act, this happiness, and go back to being your normal self. You make a disgrace of anyone trying to pose as someone else."

With every word, it was another heavy blow to his heart. Satoshi felt worse than dirt at the moment. Yet, his father continued. "There's a reason we use you. Because you let us. You're cold, cruel and emotionless. The complete opposite of Niwa. Quit trying to act happy, Satoshi. It's path-" Mr. Hiwatari went to look at Satoshi but was completely taken back.

It wasn't Daisuke's wide, red eyes or Satoshi's slimmer replacements but Dark violet eyes. "Why don't you shut up, old man?" Mr. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to support your enemy?"

"For the time being, he's not my enemy." Dark spat. "And I can't just sit aside and let you verbally abuse someone."

Mr. Hiwatari had a grim smile on his face. "Yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Dark clenched his fists, about to punch the older man but suddenly turned around. Kosuke and Daisuke were running toward them. "What are you doing?" Shouted Daisuke.

"Nothing, took you guys long enough to realize I was back here!" chuckled Dark. He gave a last glare before giving Satoshi back control.

"I'm sorry Satoshi. Da-Kosuke was just explaining something to me."

"That's cool." Satoshi softly muttered.

Kosuke seemed to notice Satoshi's expression and let out a breath. "It's getting late. We'll see you guys later." he tugged on Satoshi's arm and dragged him away. Daisuke looked up at Mr. Hiwatari and waved good bye before running off.

-------

Satoshi sat in his apartment, going through all the "confidential" files in the museum. He slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn! All they have on the necklace is date donated, by who, it's creator and it's magic. But no reversal..."

_Satoshi, it's getting late. We can always research tomorrow. _Said Dark, yawning. Satoshi shook his head and glanced at his clock. It read 10:46.

"But...I want to find a way to get out of this body as soon as I can." Satoshi looked back at the computer screen and thought for a minute. What else could he look up? A thought came up and he went to type but a wave of exhaustion hit him and Satoshi fell asleep on the keyboard.

-------

A man, about fifty, checked the kitchen of the Azumano Ice Cream Shoppe. With one last look over, he nodded to himself and locked the kitchen door. As he walked to the front of the store, he noticed there were two young men sitting at a table, eating a bowl of ice cream. He cocked his head to the side, and took a few steps toward them.

One boy had shoulder length, purple hair and the other had a beanie hat on, though blonde bangs covered his face.

"Excuse me, boys, but why are you here so late?"

"We just wanted to have some ice cream and chat at a quiet place." Dark stated and Krad agreed with him.

"Wouldn't-"

"Our tamers wouldn't mind. Don't worry." Krad added, smirking softly. It was something he learned from Daisuke.

"Tamers? You mean parents?" The old man questioned them.

"I guess..." Krad glanced at Dark, hoping he would give an answer.

"But I need to shut down this place..." The man tried to say it as nice as he could.

"We could close it for you." Dark suggested. Krad's eyes widened.

"There's no way this old man's gonna trust us!" Krad whispered but Dark covered the blonde's mouth to stop him from saying any more.

"Well..." The man took a minute to think. He stared at the wall, then the ceiling, then Krad and Dark. "You know, you two kind of look like that Phantom Thief and that other man that the cops want to recruit."

The two laughed and looked up at the old man. "We get that a lot." They both said. Dark ran his fingers through his hair.

He gave them a nod of approval and walked to the door. "I'm going to lock this. All you guys have to do is shut the door, alright?" They both said, "Got it." and waved to the man as he left.

"So..." Krad looked up at the ceiling. "Satoshi hasn't found a way to reverse the curse, has he?"

"Nope, has Kosuke found anything?"

"Not that I've heard." He leaned back in the seat, balancing it on two legs. A sudden laugh came out and caught Dark's attention. "That's funny. They want _me _to try to capture _you._" Krad chuckled, now sitting on one leg. "They're just full of ideas, aren't they?"

"I guess..." Dark took a bite of his ice cream. Seconds later, he saw Krad leaning over the table. Dark sighed and watched the blonde.

"You know, it's just you and me here now. We can do anything...we...want." Krad's index finger traced Dark's jaw. Scowling, Dark punched Krad across the room, taking the last bite of ice cream he had.

"Yeah, well anything I want to do isn't exactly what you want to do." Dark threw away the container. "And didn't you just finish blabbing about capturing me?"

Krad stood up, cracking his neck. "Yeah, yeah." He pulled off his beanie and ruffled his hair. "Look, you mess up my hair."

Dark leaned against the wall, snorting at the white wings. "You know, you look much better without your hair in a ponytail, Krad." Dark's eyes shined. Krad's grin grew larger as he jumped at Dark.

"I knew you'd accept me!" He happily shouted. When Krad was a foot away from Dark, he kicked him back down again.

"Not. You're just so fun to play with, _Kraddy._" Dark's fingers grazed the wall while he walked to the door.

"Dark..." Krad said with a weak voice. "Don't leave."

"I think I will, it's almost eleven thirty and I don't want to be tired tomorrow. I mean, it's Saturday." With a chuckled, Dark went to open the door but to his surprise, Krad was holding his hand. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Be quiet, Kaitoh." Krad grunted. "Just listen." There was a quiet moment. There were no sounds, you could hear a pin drop at the moment. Then, there were footsteps and a few voices.

Dark shout up straight. "The old man called the cops on us?" He whispered. "What an older, grimy bastard."

"But what are we going to do?"

"The back kitchen is locked so we can't go this way." Dark turned to Krad but the blonde had a face of annoyance.

"The famous Phantom Thief, Dark, can't get threw a ice cream shop's lock?" He growled.

"But it's cold back there..." Rolling his eyes, Krad began to pace. Quietly walking to the side, he checked out the windows and told Dark, "They've got the whole place surrounded. Even the back."

"Damn..." Dark put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling.

"I could always take care of this." Dark cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. He stared at him, watching to see what he was going to do. Dark noticed Krad's body twitch and ran at the blonde, kicking him in the chest.

"Are you an idiot?" Dark growled. "Wait, don't even answer that." He picked Krad up by his collar. "How could you be so foolish to use your wings?"

"I always-"

"Daisuke isn't the same as Satoshi. Daisuke's-"

"Weaker?" Krad smirked. Dark froze for a minute. Krad got the answer right, though. _But so are you. _Dark thought to himself. The two stared at each other, Dark was curious to see what Krad would do. "Come on," He loosened his grip on Dark. In a sigh of relief, Dark began to walk away but Krad's grip grew strong again and he kissed Dark on the cheek. "YAY! I got you."

"Why you-" Dark pushed up his sleeve to punch Krad but heard more footsteps. "Wait...what if we just let them catch us?"

"What do you mean?" Dark walked over to Krad and whispered the plan to him in his ear. "Ok..."

The two walked out of the building, only to be blinded by lights and deafened by thousands of voices.

-----------

Krad kind of did get a little OCC but oh well XD and it was a bit shounen ai but you guys don't really mind, do you?

I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can...

I R Tired XD

Until next time

-Paige


	10. Chapter 10

Thank ya'll who reviewed. I appreciate it because with those reviews, I get to show off and brag to my friends XD

And for all of you who don't like an OOC Krad, you should be an itty bit happier in this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm lucky I'm not Sugisaki or I'd want to kick my own ass for putting DNAngel on Hiatus...

**Chapter 10**

Everything around Daisuke was dark and cold. It was quiet but Daisuke could hear the slow dropping of water somewhere off in a corner. He tried to lift his head and discovered it was very hard. Daisuke was so tired... Being so exhausted, he could barely ever open his eyes. After a minute, Daisuke figured out that his eyes _were_ open but it was pitch black. "Wh-what's going on?" Daisuke said but his throat was sore.

_Don't talk. _

_Krad? _Daisuke reached his hand to try to move the sweaty hair glued to his face but he couldn't. His hands wouldn't reach his face. They were chained. _Krad! Tell me what's going on! Why is it dark? And why am I chained here?_

_These chains have magic limiters, so I can't escape. _Krad explained in a calm voice. Even though he was calm, Daisuke was completely panicking. His breathing sped up and his head turned back and forth, trying to find light. Suddenly, he felt something fall over his shoulder and stopped.

"...I'm in your form?" Daisuke froze. From somewhere in front of him, there was a loud slam and footsteps.

"I think he's up." A male's voice said.

"But the commissioner told us to leave him alone." Another said.

"Yes, but the detective asked us to make sure he hadn't escaped."

"So, you just said that you thought he was up..." Then, a blinding light came and Daisuke's eyes snapped shut. "I guess you were right." Peeking, Daisuke saw two older men in police uniforms walking toward him.

"Wow, he's pretty young." One of the cops, a brunette, said.

"It's not that much of a surprise. He's just like Dark, I heard." The other one had black hair.

"Let me go." The two cops jumped at Daisuke's cold tone.

"Sorry, kido. Can't do that. Orders from the boss."

A small bubble of anger was building up in Daisuke. "I don't give a damn!" He pulled hard at the chains, only to be shocked with a large amount of energy. Daisuke now hung there, exhausted and breathing hard again.

_This is no children's' work. _Krad scowled. With wide eyes, Daisuke instantly doubled over with pain. The two cops backed away, thinking he was trying to do something.

_But..._

_Shut up and let me take care of this if you want to be back to normal._ Softly nodding, Daisuke relinquished control and Krad shot a look up at the police, an insane smile was placed on his face. They jumped a foot into the air, slowly taking steps back.

"Just wait until I escape." He growled, scaring the policemen even worse. _Who am I kidding? That shock wiped half of my energy out..._

_You have strength right?_

_What? _Krad thought for a minute.

_Strength. You and Dark have to be somewhat strong. Just pull._ Daisuke gave Krad the idea with an encouraging and happy tone.

Krad was more than willing to try it. With a strong pull, he felt the chains loosening from the wall. The policemen leaped ten feet backwards. Another final effort and the chains were now out of the wall. The others rushed to the door but it shut on them. Their heads slowly turned as the chains and handcuffs landed by their feet and Krad stood there, giving them an evil smile.

"We swear, we were going to-"

"No harm! Just orders!"

"Don't take is seriously, we just had to-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" The two began to panic. Krad walked toward them, each footstep echoed threw the chamber.

"Good Night." He simply said. The policemen gave a bewildered look before he pulled out a white feather. It glowed for a few seconds, and then faded while the two men fell to the ground. Krad bent down and began to take their things, including their clothing.

_Krad, what happened? Why are we here?_

_It doesn't matter. Shut up and let me do my work._

_It does too matter! I feel like someone tried to kill us or something!_

"Satoshi's always said there's more information in the computers in the museums than what they keep under files." Krad whispered in Dark's ear. "Maybe, if we get in, we can check the main system and switch back. It'll be easier if we just let them catch us and get in that way." The Phantom Thief nodded.

"Ok..." They stood up straight and walked out the building with their hands up. At once, policemen surrounded them. They handcuffed the two and shoved them toward to the cars.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Detective Saehara walked up to the two with a slick grin.

"Eating ice cream..." Krad bluntly stated. The detective cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You seem a lot different in person." He paced closer to Krad. "I don't know, you seem...slower..."

"I WHAT?" Scowled Krad, thrashing about but the policemen around him gripped him tightly. Blowing the hair from his golden eyes, Krad continued to see what Saehara would do.

"And to be with Dark...peculiar..." The older man tapped his chin. He went to Dark next and smiled. "Got you."

"In your dreams." spat Dark.

"Then I hope I don't wake up." Saehara sneered. He snapped and the policemen dragged the two to the cars. "Where's Commander Hiwatari when you need him?"

"You think this will keep us in?" Dark shouted, quickly undoing the handcuffs. Krad sat there and watched him struggled. Yawning, Krad leaned back on the seat and began to close his eyes. "What the hell are you doing? I'm sorry if you're up past your bedtime but this asshole is about to ruin my rep!"

"I wasn't tired before..." Krad yawned again. "You look like you're getting tired too. You've stopped freaking."

"Damn, they put sleeping gas in here..." Dark fought to keep his eyes open. "Krad, we can't just them-WHAT THE HELL?" Krad now lay in his seat, snoring softly.

_...What a team you guys are..._ sighed Daisuke.

_Yeah, but we're in and that's all that matters. _Krad finished buttoning his jacket and hid all his hair underneath the hat the policemen were wearing. "Now we're off to find Master Satoshi, the Kaitoh and a cure for this."

* * *

_You guys are truly idiots._ Satoshi gave an exhausted expression. _And to think you two would stoop as low as to take control of us while we were asleep. This is the second time, right?_

_Yeah, yeah. _Dark shook the thought away. _Do you know where these computers are?_

Satoshi took control, changing into Daisuke's form. If they got caught looking like Dai, the consequences would not be as bad as they would Dark. _Where do you think Daisuke is?_

Dark heard small hints of panic in his voice. _...You know, you sure do seem to care about Dai a lot. _Dark explained. _You were panicked after you trapped me in the mirror, helped Daisuke get from Freedert's world and when I had used my own wings in the park. Why? _There was a long pause before Satoshi shook his head.

_I don't want to see him hurt. That's all. _

Satoshi quickly ran through the halls. Occasionally, he'd stop to make sure no one was coming, and then continue. Finally, he found the computer room and broke in, also easily hacking into the computers. Satoshi searched through every file on the necklace in the computer but nothing could be found.

He slammed his fists down on the keyboard. "Why doesn't anything have anything on this stupid necklace?" Satoshi thought to himself, also trying to calm himself. "It's almost as if they don't want us to find anything about it..." He kept thinking before Satoshi jumped out of his chair, excited. "I think I got it!"

_I don't have to do anything else with the police, right?_

Satoshi ignored Dark and smiled. "That's it." But then, Satoshi became solemn. "...My ancestors were cruel. This necklace was created for the holders to switch places...and never return back to the way the way they were."

_That's _too _cruel. _Dark said quietly. _...So there's no way to ever switch back?_

"There has to be a way. I won't there not be a way." Satoshi shut down the computers around him and stretched. He opened the door but was shocked to hear a familiar voice shout, "...DAISUKE?"

Unconsciously, Satoshi took a step back. "Daisuke, what in the world are you doing here?" Putting his hands on his hip, Takeshi stared at Satoshi with his normal dumb grin.

"Well...why are you here?"

"You know damn well my father's in the police force. My pops left his coffee in here and asked me to get it for him. But the loser thinks that 2 hour year old coffee will still taste good." Takeshi talked and talked. Satoshi sighed, wondering how much Takeshi loved the sound of his own voice. "But you still didn't tell me why you are here."

"Me? I-" Satoshi scratched the back of his head nervously, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I am the Phantom Thief Dark!" Putting his hands on his sides, Satoshi happily smiled.

There was a long pause before Takeshi fell on the ground, laughing. "Yeah right, Dai! Boy, aren't you something!" He continued to laugh uncontroably.

_What the hell do you think you are doing, creepy? _Growled Dark.

_Nothing bad, don't worry. _Satoshi confidently told Dark. "Why would I joke about something so serious?

"...you're for real?" Takeshi froze. It couldn't be possible...could it?

"Sure. If I wasn't, could I do this?" In the blink of an eye, Satoshi disappeared. Growing nervous, Takeshi frantically looked around for where he went. Suddenly, Satoshi appeared behind his and covered his mouth. He panicked, feeling the hand over his only way to breath. Takeshi tried to pull Satoshi off but it was no use. In a matter of seconds, Takeshi was out.

Quickly, Satoshi pulled out a feather. He concentrated and Takeshi disappeared. _...What did you do? Where'd he go?_

_I just sent him back home and removed his memory of the past five minutes. Nothing significant and his memory won't suffer._

Dark was speechless for a moment. _But you used magic. _

_Yeah, well I'm used to it._ And with that, Satoshi snuck out the door to look for an exit.

While Satoshi ran, he felt as if the halls were getting colder. It couldn't be though. Was that even possible? For a temperature to drop so drastically. _A presence._ He heard Dark say.

"Of what?"

_It's familiar. But I'm too tired and can't tell who it is. _

"That sleeping gas does have after effects." Satoshi told himself. He ran around a corner just to see more halls. Grunting, Satoshi checked behind him but accidentally ran into someone._ Shit..._ Satoshi glanced up and saw it was a policeman. "I'm sorry sir, I don't."

A chuckle came from the man. "No, it's no problem. Do not worry." He held his hand out. "I will help you out." Satoshi was completely confused. Why would a policeman help him? Gazing up there was a golden shine and Satoshi gasped. "Master, it's good to see you got out safely."

_Now, I wish it really _was _a policeman._ Satoshi backed away but the man snatched his arm. "Krad, now is not the time!"

"Can't I just be happy to see you?"

"No." Satoshi took his arm back and walked away. "Come one, we didn't find anything out. We just have to leave."

_...Satoshi, can I ask you for a favor?_

_It depends..._

Krad watched Satoshi and smirked. He was relived he didn't get caught. But then again...what did Satoshi mean by he didn't find anything out? Did that mean that he'd be stuck with Niwa as a master. The thought plagued his mind but Krad quickly shook his head to rid it. There was a distant snapping noise but Krad ignored it. Then, Krad was wakened from his daze by Dark smacking on the back of the head. "Yo, is this one of those, "The lights are on but no one's home." cases?"

"Shut up." Growled Krad, punching Dark in the stomach.

Coughing, Dark replied, "That outfit fits you. Makes you look like even more of a prick." Krad took another swing but Dark ducked. Dark noticed a quick smirk before Krad kicked him right in his sensitive area. Sliding down to the ground, Dark gasped for breath. "Bastard."

Krad's smile was wider now. He was actually having fun. _That was a bit mean._

_And, Niwa?_

_...just saying._ Daisuke's voice quickly disappeared. Krad considered helping Dark but thought that it would seem a little odd so he just walked away, shouting, "Come on, Kaitoh...the monsters down here will eat your soul if you don't hurry."

Small shivers traveled down Dark's spine. "What monsters?" Krad refused to say anything. When Dark didn't get an answer, he got scared and dashed up to Krad. He grabbed Krad's neck, trying to strangle him. "Tell me!"

_I didn't Dark was afraid of monsters. _

_Happened a while ago. Dragon almost ripped off his arm and Dark was terrified from there on out. _Krad told him. Daisuke grinned, he had learned something to bug Dark with.

Finally, Dark let go and looked back at his opposite. "Alright, can you help me?"

"What would I get with it?" Crossing his arms, Krad raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Hissed Dark. "You just kicked me in my...sacred place. That should be good enough!"

"Not really." Krad thought for a minute. "Can I do it again?"

"No." Dark smacked Krad and dragged him to the nearest door. "Alright, now listen. Since this was completely useless, I have to regain my reputation. So now, I have to make a great escape, alright? Just get the police to pay attention to me and we'll get out of here."

Outside, Saehara was quite happy with his accomplishment. He, Detective Saehara, had captured the notorious Phantom Thief Dark. He heard steps behind him and turned around. One of his men seemed to be panicking. "Sir! Dark has escaped! He's not in his chamber anymore."

"But...How?" Saehara snatched his megaphone and shouted, "Men! Dark is free! Find him and capture him!" Then, all at once, the spotlights shut off and they were left in silent darkness. Seconds later they turned back on and one certain spotlight was pointing at Dark, who was flying away.

Dark stuck out his tongue before flying away. "Damn it!" Shouted Saehara. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the man just staring up at the sky. "And why are you just standing there?" He scowled.

"Sorry, but I can't stick around." The man pulled of his hat and long blonde hair poured out.

"Why you-" Saehara dashed after him. A quick as he could, Krad put his hair in a ponytail and let his wings out. He jumped off the ground, the cool night air hit his face. Laughing, Krad waved goodbye and flew off.

Meanwhile, Dark happily flew through the night sky. "I am the best!" He stretched, letting his arms rest behind his head.

Suddenly, he was hit in the back by something shocking. He doubled over in pain. "What the hell was that?" Dark said through his teeth. Bringing his head up, he saw Krad with a serious look on his face.

"Don't think I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only working with you because I want my Tamer back."

_Krad..._ Satoshi wanted to know what was going on. Krad never actually acted like this.

* * *

Throughout the weekend, Daisuke tried to call Satoshi over and over again but no one ever answered. It was Sunday night and Daisuke sat in his room, setting his glasses on the table next to his bed. "Honey! It's dinner time!" Emiko's voice could be heard through out the house.

"Alright!" Daisuke shouted. He walked in front of his mirror and flattened his blue hair, yawned, then went to his door.

"Hey Dai, are you alright?" Kosuke asked as Daisuke took a seat.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look a little tired."

"No, I'm fine." Daisuke smiled, hoping to encourage his father to stop asking questions. He looked down at the food in front of him and licked his lips. "Yummy! Meatloaf!" He smiled at his mom but his smile, then dropped. Emiko tried to smile but it came out weak. Daisuke's head lowered. Everyone noticed...this wasn't what he wanted. He hoped that no one would notice. This is why he needed to talk to Satoshi.

"So, no luck getting a hold of Hiwatari?" Kosuke asked, as if he could read Daisuke's mind.

"Nope. But I'll try after dinner." Daisuke told his father, taking a bite of his meatloaf. He went to take another fork of the chuck of meat but saw his mom moved and wondered what she was doing. Emiko leaned over the table and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

_Mom? What are you doing?_

_She's probably making sure it's still you. _Krad sighed. _Moms know everything...especially how to cook._ He mentally shook his head, trying to get the aroma of the meatloaf out of his head. _But I bet she found out about the other night._

_I'm not sure that's it._ Daisuke looked up at his mom's eyes. When their eyes met, Emiko froze, then backed away. _She's worried about something._

Suddenly, a small shock was sent through his body. Daisuke stopped himself inches from falling into his food. Now, all eyes were on him. _Sorry, I don't control that gene._ Daisuke could almost see Krad smiling. Daisuke felt like calling him heartless at the moment but decided that would just dig him into a deeper hole.

"Daisuke, sweetie..." Emiko's voice squeaked.

"I'll eat the rest in my room, ok?" Jerking his plate from the table, he ran upstairs as fast as he could, leaving the rest of his family in a worried wreak.

Inside, Daisuke breathed deeply, trying to subside the pain. Damn, it was starting to ache. He was getting agitated by this. Daisuke couldn't even worry about his own mother without Krad trying to take over. After standing against the wall for a few minutes, he finally regained his composure and sat down at his desk to eat.

While Wiz ate the rest and carried the plate downstairs, Daisuke got ready for bed. His eyes traveled to his clock, it only read 8:45. But at this moment, Daisuke didn't care if he went to bed this early. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, to escape from reality and go to his own paradise. Soon, images filled his head. Riku in a beautiful dress, his mother waving him goodbye, Dark pestering him, a giant plate of strawberries, him and Satoshi laughing happily...

Daisuke shot up and gasped. "Damn, I forgot to call Satoshi!" He shouted. Daisuke became dizzy from sitting up too fast and laid back down on his pillow. Staring at the clock, now it read 10:20. "I hope it's not too late." With a soft click from his lamp, he took his phone and dialed Satoshi's home number. "Pick up, come on, please pick up."

On the other line, there was a male's voice saying, "Hello?"

"Satoshi?"

"No, I'm sorry, I am his butler." The man said.

"Oh, my apologies." Daisuke went to hang up, but then asked, "Do you know where Satoshi's been?"

"His father called him out on a mission. Mr. Hiwatari will be back in time for school tomorrow. Would you like me to tell him you called?" The butler offered to Daisuke. He almost said yes but then remembered the butler wouldn't be seeing Satoshi.

"No, I'll just see him in school. Thanks."

* * *

"Yay! Satoshi!" Daisuke jumped twelve stairs down to see the current red head watching him. Giving him the death hug, Daisuke giggled. "I'm so happy I can finally talk to you. You should have told me your dad had to talk to you. I was worried. I thought you ran away. Or you could have disappeared to somewhere far away like Africa to try and find a cure or-"

"Be quiet, I get it." Satoshi had put his finger on Daisuke's lips. His eyes shined happily, Satoshi was relieved to be back. His father had sent him on a useless mission to find this Hikari ring that changed the color of things. Like he said before, useless. "Well, thanks for taking care of him over the weekend. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi said goodbye to the family, also letting Daisuke give his farewells.

"But you did scare me." Daisuke was now calmer. He held his hands behind his head, eyeing his friend.

Satoshi ignored Daisuke's comment, treading down the sidewalk. A loud yawn came from his side and he turned his head at Daisuke. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, went to bed at eight and woke up at seven this morning." He wiped his eyes, then smiled at Satoshi. Daisuke kept his eyes on Satoshi until the older boy was fine with what he had said. Something caught Daisuke's attention and noticed Satoshi had a cut on the back of his neck. There was also one on his arm, his chin and forehead, even though it was mostly covered up by Daisuke's mess of hair. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that." Dai crossed his arms in front his chest. "You have cuts all over you."

"Fine, my father got a little angry at me, happy?"

Speechless, the two played Shiritori**1** on the way there. "Cage."

"Genetic."

"Ice."

"Cement."

"Satoshi! That's not fair! There's no words that start with "nt" so I win."

"Nope, if you cannot think a word, then I win." Satoshi smirked as Daisuke had a fit about losing.

Once they got in class, almost no one was there except two girls who cleaned the classroom everyday. Satoshi happily sat in his normal seat until more people came. Daisuke tried to chisel something out of chalk but after ten minutes, it broke.

The room began to fill up with people. Satoshi circled all the desks, reading a novel while some Yuuji asked Daisuke if he could help him with his science homework, thinking he was Satoshi. Daisuke tried to help the best he could, even though he barely knew what he was doing.

Once he finished, Daisuke laid his head on his desk. The world was beginning to spin around him. The voices turned into a different language and was it just him or was everything getting heavier?

Satoshi's eyes left the book as someone shouted and he saw Daisuke's body fall to the floor. A wave of panic hit him and he dashed to him. "Da-Satoshi! Satoshi! Are you ok?" Satoshi shook the boy's shoulders but he wouldn't wake up.

"Daisuke, what happened?" Risa's voice yelled over everyone.

"I'm not sure." He rested one of his arms under Daisuke's neck and the other under his knees and heaved Daisuke up like he had previous times. "I'm going to take him to the nurses though."

All the girls' eyes shined brightly. "Oh, Daisuke's so brave!" "They look so cute together!" "Save his life, Daisuke!"

Rolling his eyes, Satoshi ran down the halls with his best friend in his hands. The only reason he was bringing Dai to the nurses was so no one suspected anything but Satoshi already knew the problem.

* * *

YAY! ...ok that took me FOREVER but at least I finished it...right? -sees you guys with pitch forks and torches- ...hehe...

**1 **Shiritori is a game where someone will say one word and the next person has to say a word that begins with the last two letters of the previous word.

Sleeping problems, secrets reveled and anger sparks-Next Chapter

-Paige


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Besides that...I don't have anything else to say XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel...I barely own anything...

**Chapter 11**

Elevator music was playing in a warm room. The only other sound that could be heard besides the music was the heater. It may have also been warm because he was wearing a blanket. Who knew? At the moment, Daisuke couldn't really tell or care. He pushed himself off the hard bed he was laying on and wiped his eyes. A woman, most probably the nurse, sat at a desk, typing on a computer. Next to him was Satoshi. He was reading a book that was covering his face and bushy red hair.

Daisuke went to open his mouth but was stopped when Satoshi's hand pushed him back down on the bed. "Relax."

"But Sato-"

"I said relax." Satoshi pushed him down again. His eyes never left the book. The woman sat up and clapped her hands together.

"Good! I see you're awake!" She turned out to have a sweet voice. Wasn't that part of the nurse's job application? "Must be kind. gentle and caring.". The woman grabbed a clipboard and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you know why you passed out? Have you been feeling sick at all for the past couple days? Is there anyone you want to pick you up?"

He quickly went through all the questions in his head. "I'm feeling alright. I have no idea. I've been a little tired and-"

"And his father is out of town so no one can pick him up." The nurse tilted her head, wondering why Satoshi had answered for him. She just figured they were best friends so she let it pass.

"Do you want to go home or stay?"

"I think I'll stay here." Daisuke gave her a smile and stood up. "Him...uh, Daisuke can help me the rest of the day." The younger boy pointed to Satoshi and chuckled. "Thank you, miss." Taking his books, Daisuke went ahead and walked out of the office. The nurse watched him leave and giggled, hiding her blush. "So handsome..." She murmured.

How many times had he been in there? He wondered. Too many times for Daisuke to remember. "Alright! Back to class!" But he felt his exhaustion kicking in again. He legs began to give up on him and Daisuke leaned against the wall. "Wow...these books are heavy!"

Satoshi watched, rolling his eyes. He knew what was wrong with him. Satoshi placed his arm on the wall, right next to Daisuke's head. Daisuke seemed surprised but didn't have the energy to show it. The books started falling to the floor as Satoshi closed in. "Stop acting like everything's ok. It's been over a month."

"I know, we have to return to normal. All I wanted to ask was-" Daisuke yawned, almost ignoring the fact that Satoshi was inches from him.

"Why you're getting tired?" The red head backed away and let out a deep breath. "Follow me." Satoshi tugged on Daisuke's arm, basically dragging him to the restroom. Satoshi made sure no one was in the restroom and set Daisuke on the wall. "Now listen. The reason you're getting so tired is because all the magic Krad uses is starting to affect you." Daisuke lazily nodded, showing that he was listening. "This cuts down our time to try and switch back."

"Ok, but we already checked the computers. There's no way we've found to return to our normal bodies." Daisuke said quietly. He was getting even sleepier by the minute. Dai was just fighting to stay awake. Satoshi's face was scrunched in a worried look.

"Exactly. We need to work harder." Satoshi let go of Dai and stated pacing around. "There has to be a way, there just has to."

"After school," yawned Daisuke. "Let's go talk to my dad. I think he's been studying a lot."

Satoshi agreed. He noticed Daisuke was getting weaker so he caught him. The older boy brought his back to class.

The teacher let Daisuke sleep in class because "Mr. Hiwatari" was sick. All of Satoshi's fan girls were sad that he was sick. During lunch they all came up to him, offering treats, medicine or other random things like a pillow or sweatshirt. The worried Satoshi next to him watched them all. But he was not worried about them, he was worried about Daisuke. The boy seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

Daisuke felt like he was almost about to fall asleep. Plus, the girls continuous bugging was annoying. He was just about to let his eyes close when he felt something hit his lips. Trying to raise his head, Daisuke looked to see what it was.

"You need to eat. It will help you keep your energy up." Satoshi said, taking a bite of an apple. "I say that bottle of water, the sandwich and cookie will do right now." He pointed out as Daisuke looked like he couldn't decide to eat.

The fan girls squealed, seeing their beloved was eating their food.

"Are we sure they didn't infect this with some love potion?" Daisuke whispered, biting the sandwich.

"They don't know about that power." Chuckled Satoshi.

Two thumps were heard by Daisuke and he lazily turned his head to his left. The twins crossed their legs, their worried expressions didn't phase on their face. "Is...Satoshi going to be alright?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, he was up all night studying." Explained Satoshi, trying not to meet her eyes.

"I know! That stupid geometry test was hell! Stupid quadratic whatever and stuff!" Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Risa huffed.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Anyway..." She looked towards Satoshi. "Hey Daisuke, would you like to walk home with me tonight?"

"But I have to-"

"Don't worry, Satoshi will be fine." Riku winked. Risa immediately turned her head, blushing and Satoshi got the clue to what was going on.

"I still don't think that's a good idea." Satoshi shook his head. This defiantly was not good. Risa would try to admit how much she loves Satoshi to Daisuke. "Satoshi may fall asleep on the way there and I don't think Risa's willing to carry Satoshi a few miles."

"I get it..." Riku cried out, crossing her arms. "You just don't want to walk with me."

A sudden force from his friend pulled Satoshi down. He faced the tired Daisuke nibbling on his cookie. "Tell her, 'I'm just worried about my friend here. I'll walk with you. Meet me in front of the cherry tree in front of the school.' "

"But-"

"Satoshi, please just do it." Daisuke yawned.

Satoshi repeated Daisuke's words and Riku seemed to be much more relieved. The twins were a weird group of girls.

"I'll meet you there too, Satoshi!" Risa exclaimed, grabbing her books.

"See you guys after school!" Following her sister, Riku chased after the girl.

From the corner of his eye, Satoshi saw Daisuke get up and crumble his wrappers. He put the remaining food in his bag and faced Satoshi. "I'm glad school's almost over. Today's been really long." He let out a weak laugh.

Satoshi gave a fake smile. He put his hand on Daisuke's back and pushed him, guiding him to his class. Satoshi hated the sinking feeling in his heart. He had never meant for everything to happen this badly. He never wanted to hurt Daisuke like this.

_What a conflict we've gotten ourselves into. _Krad chuckled. Daisuke could barely pay attention to him but Krad forced his attention to Daisuke. _Are you enjoying yourself?_

_I'm tired, exhausted and annoyed and it's all because of you._

_Dark did tell you to act more Satoshi and now you are. Congrats, my boy! _Krad chuckled at himself.

Daisue growled at the angel and tried to raise his head. "Satoshi, I'm sorry." Daisuke told him. Satoshi turned his head at the blue haired boy and cocked his head.

"You didn't do anything."

"I'm making you worry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You're just returning the favor." Satoshi wrapped his arm around Dai.

* * *

"Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi!" Risa jumped up and down happily. Riku leaned against the tree next to her. Once she noticed Daisuke coming, she stood up straight and smirked. "Over here, Satoshi!"

Satoshi blushed while Daisuke let out a soft smile and waved. Daisuke went over their agreement in his head quickly. They agreed to three things. One was to seem frantic so the girls would know they were still interested in them but they did not want to do anything with them. Two was to not let the girl get close to them in anyway. Three was to do nothing more than a hug goodbye.

The older boy also told Daisuke that he would try to get over to his house to guide Daisuke back to the Niwa's house as quickly as he could.

"Could you guys take any longer?" Riku chuckled.

"You can't forget who I'm taking care of." Satoshi nodded his head toward the hanging Daisuke.

"I'll take good care of him." Risa stood up straight and put her hands behind her back.

Satoshi glanced down at Daisuke. He looked up at Satoshi's for a minute. At that moment, Satoshi almost dropped his friend. For a second, it looked like Daisuke lost the "Daisuke" look in his eyes. After a minute, Daisuke fought his way up. Smiling at everyone, he shrugged and said, "See? I'll be fine until I get home just fine." He paced over to Risa.

Riku tread over to Satoshi. "I'll see you at home!" She waved. The two groups split up.

The girl would not let her grip loosen on Satoshi's hand, even though he was praying she did. "So, Daisuke...what are you doing later?"

"Umm...checking up on Satoshi. Making sure he's eaten and things like that."

"Why don't you just send him to a hospital?" Riku asked. Satoshi could almost read her thoughts from the look on her face. She thought that he took care of "Satoshi" so much. He should just worry about his self and only him.

"It's nothing that severe. He's just exhausted." Satoshi said, trying not to sound rude or anything. "Plus, would you really trust the hospital? I heard they test more things on you while you're sleeping than they're supposed to. It doesn't sound safe."

"Do they really?" Riku gasped, putting her hands together. "I never knew they did that!"

Satoshi shrugged. He did not know if they actually did that or not but it was all he needed to get her off his back. "So..." He tried to think of something Daisuke would say. "So...wasn't Mr. Tamayuki's test really hard?"

"Yeah! I can't believe he put those stupid questions like..." Riku's voice began to drift off as Dark butted in.

_Why are you laughing, Dark?_

_This SO sucks for you. You have to act like Daisuke the whole way home. _Dark tried to suppress his laughter. _I had to do it once with this girl and damn, is it hard. May God have mercy on your soul, I'm going to sleep._

Satoshi shook his head, think Dark was just an idiot.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry, I kind of just spaced out. Satoshi's heavy." He chuckled, Riku did as he did.

The two looked up and noticed that they were in front of the Niwa house. "Wow...that was...really fast." Satoshi admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"It was..." Riku agreed. "Well then, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She suddenly jumped on him, hugging him tightly. A minute later, Riku waved goodbye, smiling brightly.

Satoshi shook his head and thought for a minute. He tried to think of the quickest way to get to his house from the Niwa house. Satoshi started running down the streets, turning a corner every now and then. In ten minutes, he was at his house. Satoshi let out a breath of relief. That was not as long as he thought as it would be.

He went to walk out to the apartment building but then stopped. Daisuke and Risa were standing outside, saying their farewells. A giggled could be heard through the air. Without a warning, in the blink of an eye, the two were lip locked. Satoshi's jaw dropped. What about what they agreed to? As Risa backed away, Satoshi noticed Daisuke was blushing furiously. He quickly looked away, cursing Daisuke.

But what Satoshi missed was Risa asking Daisuke, "Did that mean anything to you?" The boy shook his head.

"I apologize. It's too early for a kiss to matter. But you're a really nice person, Risa." Daisuke said. Solemnly, Risa gave Dai a nod. She waved her hand and stepped away from the door. Daisuke unlocked Satoshi's door a collapsed on his couch. "My body aches and it won't move." He said to himself. "How am I supposed to get to my house?"

"What was that about?" His own voice whispered in his ear. A normal persons head would have whipped around but Daisuke's slowly turned.

"What was what about?" Daisuke questioned. He used the couch as a crutch and stared lazily at Satoshi.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do anything past hugging." Satoshi tried to say calmly but a small amount of anger soaked in.

"We did." Nodding, Daisuke pushed himself to stay up.

"I just saw you kissing Risa." Growled Satoshi.

"She kissed me. I didn't want her to do it."

"But you were blushing." He added.

"So what? Anyone will blush when they're kissed."

"Really? I don't believe you." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Daisuke did the same. Why was Satoshi being so stubborn? He could easily prove him wrong. In fact...

Satoshi suddenly felt weight on his chest and looked down. Daisuke struggled to stand up but when he did he softly kissed Satoshi on the lips. It only lasted for about three seconds. Once Daisuke backed away, Satoshi's face was as red as his hair.

"Wh-what on the world was that for?" Satoshi stuttered.

"See? You're blushing." smiled Daisuke.

"Well, because you're a guy and that's just...weird." Satoshi turned on his heel. He put his hand on his face, hoping to make his blushing go away.

"Is my point across?" Satoshi nodded. "Alright. So how are you going to get me to my house?"

There was a long silence.

"I never thought about that." Chuckled Satoshi. "Taxi's don't come back to this part of town and it takes forever for them to come if we call. My dad is out of town so none of the limo drivers are here. Walking is out of the question because it will be too hard and energy consuming so what else is there?"

They both put on their thinking faces. "The only person I know with a car is the Harada's butler. But...wouldn't it be rude to ask a friend to drive you somewhere without their benefit?" Daisuke said.

"Maybe...we could fly..." Satoshi quietly stated.

"But I don't have the energy to try and get wings."

"I never said you were going to use them." said Satoshi. "Would Wiz come for us?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, only for Dark."

Sighing, Satoshi hung his head. "I have a small idea." Satoshi brought his eyes up to Daisuke. He immodestly got what Satoshi was talking about. "Is it ok?"

"...Just promise me you'll try to get to my house as fast as you can so you don't end up like me."

"I promise." Satoshi gave Daisuke a reassuring look. He treaded over to the wall and put one hand on it. Satoshi had learned to lean on something when doing this or else the pain could make you lose control and injure yourself. You could hurt yourself by falling into something or onto something.

Daisuke didn't want to watch. He did not have the stomach to watch this.

Summoning all the energy he needed, beads of sweat began to drip down Satoshi's face. Suddenly, an unbearable pain arose in his back. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Another wave hit him and Satoshi fell to his knees, writhing in pain. Once the wings fought their way out, Satoshi winced. In a flash, two black wings shot out of his back.

Dai peeked from the corner. Satoshi was sitting on his knees, his arms wrapped around his body and he hung there, limp, for a few minutes. Finally, Satoshi pushed himself off the ground. Daisuke had a look of horror on his face. Not only was he frightened by the image, he was frightened that it was _his_ body that now had to deal with heavy wings.

"These feel stiff." Satoshi flexed the wings on his back. He could not help but chuckle. Satoshi was making it sound like he was an expert with this kind of stuff.

"Satoshi, are you ok?"

"Not really. My back feels like an elephant decided to take a piggy back ride on me but I'm alive." Even though Satoshi's words sounded true, Daisuke was still worried.

"So..." Daisuke stepped towards Satoshi. He reached out his hands to touch the wings. "These are the real deal?" When Dai's fingers actually touched the black wings, Satoshi took in a sharp breath. "They hurt?"

Satoshi nodded solemnly. "But this is nothing big for me." Pulling himself up right, he walked slowly to his closet. Inside, there was a large variety of things. There were a few pieces of artwork, blankets, files and a box of random things. The one thing they all had in common was that they were dirty with dust. He snatched out a large white sheet and waved it around, getting rid of all the dust.

Daisuke coughed, the room was filling up witty the dust. "Don't you ever clean your apartment?" Daisuke managed to say.

"Nope." Satoshi simply said. He opened a window to get the dust off. As Satoshi tried to walk to the door, he suddenly fell to the side.

"Satoshi, what are we doing? You're wasting your energy carrying those wings around." Daisuke argued, holding Satoshi up.

"Didn't think about that."

Satoshi grabbed Daisuke arm and yanked him by him. He wrapped the sheet around him and shot off in the air. "Oh, I get it...so no one can tell if it's us if they see us. Satoshi, you're smart." Giggled the boy.

He did not say anything, just flew. In a matter of minutes, Daisuke's house came into view. Once they touched down, Satoshi took off the sheet and Daisuke exclaimed, "We made it faster than I thought we could!". He glanced over to Satoshi to find the boy lying in the grass. "Satoshi!"

Getting back up to his feet, Satoshi dusted off his shirt. "My bad." He put up his finger to motion, "One minute." and walked behind the house.

While he did that, Daisuke knocked on his door. As if Kosuke was waiting by the door for him to return, the door instantly opened. "Hey Dai! How are you feeling?" His voice happily shouted. Kosuke then jumped out from behind the door.

"I've been feeling really tired but besides that, I'm fine." He gave his father a warm smile.

"Hey...where's Satoshi?"

"Right here." He came out from the corner. Suddenly, Kosuke looked taken back. Now, Satoshi was wearing Daisuke's smile. He looked like he could fool anyone. "How was your day, _father_?"

Kosuke cocked his head, eyes widened. Daisuke could tell why he was surprised. He never called his dad 'father'. He called him dad. Plus, Kosuke was not used to someone being formal.

_I think you went just an itty bitty bit too far there, creepy._ Dark told Satoshi.

"Come on in, you guys. Your mom made tacos." Kosuke guided the kids in.

Minutes later, they were all sitting at the table. Emiko happily brought the food to the table, Daiki sipped his tea, Kosuke closely watched the two boys and the two boys chatted about how Takeshi fell down the stairs earlier that day.

Something caught Daisuke's eye. Kosuke was holding something that looked like a shirt. "What's that?" Dai questioned.

"Nothing." The older man quickly slipped it under the table. Daiki seemed to notice too. Kosuke noticed had that look in his eyes, the look that said he won't give up. "Satoshi," He changed the subject. "You and Riku seemed cozy outside."

"You saw us?"

"Yeah, you two hugging seemed comfortable."

"Wait, what?" Butted in Daisuke.

Kosuke glanced at Daisuke with a weird look. His eyebrows were lifted and his upper lip curved. Satoshi suddenly gasped. He was doing this on purpose. Was it all to protect that thing he had in his hand? Why was it that Kosuke had to obfuscate everything he did?

Daisuke did not say anything for the rest of dinner. When he was finished, he stormed up to his room. Satoshi finished shortly after but he was a little scared to go upstairs and deal with Dai. He seemed like he was in a bad mood. Finally, Satoshi got past his fear and walked upstairs.

The younger boy was shuffling through his dressers. When Satoshi entered the room, Daisuke shot his a death glare. He stopped what he was doing and stomped up to Satoshi. "What did we agree to?"

"It was just a hug. Nothing big."

"My dad said "Cozy." Cozy is not just hugging. It's snuggling up and being close." Snapped Daisuke. Satoshi went to open his mouth and Daisuke suddenly slugged him. "I told Risa that the kiss did not mean anything. _You_ get all cozy with my love!" He scowled, punching him over and over.

After a few more punches, Daisuke stopped. He bent over, catching his breath. Satoshi stood there. His head was turned and his cheek was beginning to swell. When Daisuke brought his head up, Satoshi said softly, "Are you finished?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "...You're just going to let me get away with it."

"I guess you are." Satoshi straightened his head. He pulled off his shirt and looked through Daisuke's dressers, grabbing night clothes.

"But-"

"I'm making you go through all this. It's the least I can do." Satoshi dropped his pants. He put on pajama pants and snatched a pillow from his room. "Good night, Daisuke."

Daisuke's parents were already in their bedroom. Satoshi threw the pillow down and laid on it. He closed his eyes, hoping he could go to sleep as he could. Then, he remembered that they never got a chance to talk to Kosuke about getting back to normal.

"Why is it that you care more about that boy than Daisuke?" Emiko's voice could be heard,

"I'm not." her husband said calmly.

"Fine, then you are obsessed with the Hikari."

"No, I'm not." Kosuke had a little bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

"Right, that's why you took the shirt he changed out of because he used wings, then to cover it up, got the boys in a fight."

"It's all for research, honey."

"Ever think he does not have a mother for a reason?"

_Ouch._ Dark said, taking in a deep breath through his teeth. _That was MEAN._

"You don't actually mean that, do you?" Kosuke questioned his wife.

There was a long pause. Then, Satoshi could hear give a big sigh and say, "No, I was just a little angry. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come on. It's getting late. Good night."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After that, there was not another sound from the two. Satoshi turned over on his other side to try to get in a more comfortable position. His eyes drooped closed but then his eyes snapped open. Taking a quick glance, it appeared that Satoshi dozed off for ten minutes. He went to turn again when he felt heavier. _What in the world?_

Satoshi bent up to see what was going on. There, on top of him, was the blonde, looking seductively at him. "Good to see you're awake, Master Satoshi."

* * *

I can't believe it took me this long to update...I'm going to cry at myself XD

Please review. If I don't get too many reviews, I'm going to end this story earlier so I can work on others so choose wisely XD

Later

-Paige


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the really, really, really long updated but I was doing sports, then I got grounded and a whole bunch of odd stuff happened. I know, no excuses but just in case you wanted to know about it...XD

Anyway...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DNAngel. If I did, you think more people would read? XD

**Warning**: This chapter contains minor shonen-ai (if you couldn't guess from the end of the last chapter) so if you hate it, cover your eyes and count to forty six. (At least...if you really hate the Satoshi/Krad Pairing...)

**Chapter 12**

Satoshi instantly shot up, seeing the angelic blonde on top of him. He tried to move his arms but once he glanced to the side, he discovered Krad had his arms locked down. "Krad, what are you doing?"

"It really has been a while since I've gotten to talk to you, hasn't it, Master Satoshi?" Krad giggled, whispering into Satoshi's ear. Satoshi continued to struggle.

"Krad, you're not supposed to be out. What if you get caught? Do you really want to go this again?"

"Well, if you'd be quiet, it would help me." Krad said, lowering down so that their faces were inches apart.

"But what about Daisuke?" Satoshi tried to stay, though he wished he could get away from Krad.

A light chuckle escaped Krad's mouth at the mention of the red head. "He's asleep, dreaming about how you make him regret everything he does."

"What?" Satoshi wondered what he meant about that.

"I hate that body your in. It's so ugly and unfitting for you. Your eyes,"

With a sudden burst of anger, Satoshi threw Krad off of him. "Why does everyone mention my eyes. Is that all that matters. Is that really how you know it's me?" He scowled, trying to stay quietly.

"Truthfully," Krad stood up straight, brushing his pants off. "Yes, it is. Your eyes are unique. In fact, everyone's are. It's how people know if you're sad, or if you're tired. They can see it in your eyes." Satoshi growled and buried his face under his pillow. "But it's nothing to fret about." As Krad spoke, Satoshi peeked his head out. But just as he did, Krad bent down and kissed Satoshi on the cheek. "Fine, I will leave you now, but just for now."

Krad waved to Satoshi and stepped up the stairs without a sound. Sighing, Satoshi rested his head on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

_"Just promise me you won't end up like me." It's too late for that. "I promise." Why did you lie? "You don't have to be sorry. You're just returning the favor." But you never did anything to me. "Are you finished?" I'm sorry, Satoshi. "You're letting me get away with it?" Why, Satoshi? Why? _

_Why? Because he thinks it is his fault all this happened._

_But it is not._

_You are correct._

_I am?_

_Yes, you are._

_How?_

_It was never Satoshi's fault this happened. It was yours._

* * *

Satoshi sat at the table, tapping his fork again the plate in front of him. "I'm sorry, Satoshi." Kosuke walked up to him and took a seat next to him. "It's the best I can really. Emiko's busy and unfortunately, she doesn't have time to make breakfast."

"No, it's not that, _father._" Satoshi said, sitting up straight. He stared at the burnt toast doused in strawberry jelly and the burnt eggs. In the background, he could see the toaster smoking and Satoshi was curious how long he had kept the bread in the toast. Picking up the piece of toast, his eyes traveled to Kosuke. The man really hated it when Satoshi called him that, didn't he?

Satoshi heard the other chair next to him move and saw that it was Daisuke. His blue hair covered his exhausted eyes and he wasn't wearing glasses. "You ok?" Satoshi questioned him.

"Yeah, just a little tired. But I think I'm feeling better." Daisuke lifted his head, giving Satoshi a friendly smile. "But Mom had to take measurements and things got a little uncomfortable."

"Measurements? For what?" Satoshi poked his eggs with his fork.

"I'm not sure, Mom told me to ask Dad." Both boys' eyes looked at Kosuke, waiting for an answer. A shocked expression suddenly fell on the brunettes face. Kosuke laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well?" They both asked at the same time.

"I was going to explain last night but I accidentally got you two into a fight and figured I couldn't tell you at the time." Kosuke began, Satoshi and Daisuke's eyes still planted on the father. "Anyway, I have a plan to get you two back to normal."

"Really?" The two stood up with excitement. The looks on their faces were priceless, they eagerly wanted to know how.

"Yes. Now, you see, I figured that maybe, if the necklace switched you in the first place, it could switch you guys again."

"Makes sense." They both reached in their pockets and pulled on the necklaces.

"You guys keep it with you all the time?" Kosuke laughed. He shook his head, then looked back at the boys. "But it won't work now. All Hikari works are alive, I'm sure they're smart enough to know that just switching charms won't fool them." Nodding, the boys fell back in their chairs and let a loud breath out. "But just maybe, if we can recreated the theft, it would make the art believe that it's supposed to do it's job."

"But how are we supposed to get them back together?" Daisuke asked, holding out his one piece of the necklace.

Kosuke laughed to himself. "I have an idea." He took the two necklaces and held the arrows in place where they were before it broke. The necklace began to shine and in a matter of seconds, it ended. Kosuke then held out the necklace and showed that the two arrows were now reunited.

"Why didn't we try that before?" Satoshi growled under his breath.

Continuing to laugh, the father stood up and pushed his chair in. "If I were you two, I'd get moving. It's almost time for you two to leave." Satoshi and Daisuke agreed, standing up and fighting to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, they were both finished. The two waved goodbye as they ran out the door.

Outside, everything seemed normal. Nothing normally changed in Azumano, it was almost always sunny. Daisuke always wondered about the day when it would never be sunny again. He didn't like the thought but sometimes it just slipped in his mind. "She was taking measurements?" Satoshi interrupted Daisuke's thoughts. "For what? My legs? Arms? Height?"

"Not sure." Daisuke scratched the back of his head. He had to quickly straighten his glasses before they fell off. "It seemed like she measured everything. But there was something she was really giggly about." The younger boy tapped his chin. "She told me she was impressed about something."

"What was it?" Satoshi cocked his head, the red bush of hair once again falling in his face.

"I don't know. Something about nine inches." Daisuke still didn't seem to understand but once he peeked over at Satoshi, he noticed the boy was now staring at his shoes, face red and mumbling under his breath. All Daisuke could understand was, "Crazy...perverted...loony...Emiko...how could she?...distrusting..." but he did not understand why Satoshi made such a big deal of the measurement. Then again, Daisuke was not paying attention while his mother was taking them. Maybe he would have known if he paid more attention.

The day went smoothly. Nothing special happened throughout the day, it was one of those days Daisuke loathed, where everything was normal. He always wished something more exciting happened. But to his relief, he wasn't as tired as he was yesterday.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for, the dismissal bell ringing, came and he dashed out of his class. Daisuke was so happy, he literally ran out of school. He immediately took off his glasses and dashed. Satoshi spotted him as he walked out of the school and chased after him.

It took his almost five minutes to catch Daisuke. Satoshi tackled down Daisuke, he was still smiling as he laid under Satoshi. "What's wrong with you, Daisuke?" Satoshi laughed and coughed at the same time.

"I'm just really happy." He chuckled. "Everything's going to be normal again. Then you can always come over to my house, and then we can all be with who we like and then there would be no more fighting and everything could be settled, right?" Daisuke calmed down, taking deep breaths.

Satoshi, at first, had no idea what Daisuke was talking about. He was reminding him of a little kid who dreamed of things like flying to the moon on their bicycle, they always dreamt but it would never come true. "We'll have to see." Murmured Satoshi, helping his former red head friend up.

Daisuke nodded his head, brushing the blue hair out of his eyes. "Why don't we head back to my house?

Once they walked into the door, Daisuke was once again tackled to the ground. But this time, it was by his mother. She spread out her measuring tape and gave Daisuke a wide smile. "Not again!" He shouted.

Emiko stood up, shaking her head. "Not you." She said, though there seemed to be a little bit of regret in her voice. Normally, his mom was enthusiastic when she got to make new outfits for Daisuke.

"Then who?"

She was silent for a minute. Then, a small voice came out but everyone could hear it. "The White Wings."

"Mrs. Niwa! Are you out of your mind?" Satoshi burst out. "You know what he'll do! And I thought you were afraid of him."

"Everyone needs to get past their fears eventually. Plus, I have four guys protecting me." She winked.

"But why?" Daisuke peeped in.

"I wanted to make outfits for you guys. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No." growled Daisuke and Satoshi under their breath.

"Well, anyway," She giggled nervously. "You go in a different room, bring the White Wings out and everything will be peachy, alright?" They could all tell she was still nervous. Daisuke sighed, giving up, and trudged to the next room. Kosuke and Daiki drank tea and whispered things to each other between the minute it took Daisuke to come out.

The second Krad could be seen at the doorway, a defining silence spread across the room. His footsteps seemed to echo through the room while he walked up to Emiko. He watched the woman closely. Everyone else in the room was tense but Emiko was the only one who tried to hide it.

"I guess being a shrimp runs in the Niwa family." He spat under his breath. Emiko almost fell over from the surprise. Now that she noticed, Krad was almost a foot taller than her.

"So you're not going to hurt me?" She asked him.

"I can't. I'd get killed by these three. Well...two, if that old man even has any juice left in him." Krad said monotonously. "Plus, I just want to have my original host back."

Emiko suddenly had starry eyes. "Aw, that's so sweet. I didn't know that the White Wings could be like that."

"I have a name, woman. It's Krad." he scowled.

"Well, I'm Emiko." She said in a friendlier voice.

"Niwa." He said. Krad began to walk to the side of Emiko when they all took a step forward. He was taken back. "I just wanted to say hi to my tamer."

"You can say hi to me from there." Satoshi told him.

Krad shook his head. Emiko could tell that he was a little depressed and felt bad for him

"If you don't mind...strip."

Krad's jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!" His voice squeaked.

"Just your shirt and pants. You can keep your underwear on."

"Are you insane, Niwa?" He said. Krad seemed to have a grip on the Azumano uniform he was wearing. The shirt was a little too short for him and the pants went to his ankles but he refused to take them off.

"Come on! I just need to measure you!"

"No, crazy woman!"

Emiko snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Kosuke and Satoshi had a hold of Krad's arms. "Eh? What are you all doing? Let go of me!" Krad struggled but his attempts were useless.

In a matter of minutes, Krad was stripped down to his boxers. His face was completely red, and so was Emiko's. "What's wrong with you?" He hissed through his teeth. Running his fingers through his hair, Krad muttered, "They even took my hair down."

"You're really handsome." She said to Krad.

All at once, everyone seemed to trip over their own feet. "W-What?" Krad managed to spit out.

"I said you're really handsome." A smirk played across Emiko's lips. She straightened her measuring tape and wrapped it around Krad's waist. "I've always been jealous of you guys." She admitted, while continuing her business. "When I see you and Dark, I just feel like I missed so much."

Without a warning, Krad flicked Emiko on the back of the head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She growled.

"Don't be idiotic." Krad muttered to her. "Do you know what I have to go through with him? Dark never shuts up about how great he looks, or how many girls he slept with in a night, or how he's stolen everything the mental Hikari's have created. Plus, all the Hikari's bitch a lot."

Krad, then felt another tape around his neck. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you, blondie." Satoshi scowled at his other half.

But Krad only laughed. "I'm only speaking the truth and nothing more, Master Satoshi."

Krad and Satoshi's arguing was interrupted by Emiko's laughter. "You guys are so funny." She giggled. Not saying another word, Emiko finished her measurements and handed back his clothes. Before Krad could get a hold on his clothes, Emiko snatched them back. "I don't care what you do after this is all over, but promise me, you won't do anything to Satoshi or Daisuke until then."

Gazing down at Emiko, Krad waited for her to say more. Minutes passed and she did not say anymore so Krad nodded. "I promise." But when the mother looked up, she noticed his eyes lowered. "For now." he added.

* * *

"You, you and you! Don't touch the toaster _ever_ again! Do you understand me?" Emiko shouted at Daisuke, Satoshi and Kosuke, who stood in a line. "I said do you?" They all winced, thinking she would hit them. Slowly, the three all nodded their heads. "This has to be the fourth toaster we've gone through this month!"

They all stared at the burnt toaster on the counter that was still smoking. "Honey, calm down. It will be alright." Kosuke said softly. Emiko shot around with fire in her eyes and he knew that second, that he had said the wrong thing. They all waited for the explosion but it never came. Instead,

"You think it will be alright?" She asked him. "Then you can go buy us a new one."

"So, why are you walking with us, Dad?" Daisuke asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, _father_, I am curious too." Satoshi noticed Kosuke shook slightly when he heard him.

"Well, the store isn't that far away from your guys' school and I don't like being alone."

"But don't you have to walk home alone?"

"I could always wait for you two." Kosuke smiled widely, knowing that option was out ruled.

The next few minutes were quiet. Daisuke felt a little uncomfortable so he said, "We're gonna have to learn not to burn things, aren't we."

A large sigh swept through the group. Both Satoshi and Kosuke gave a quiet, "Yeah..." as they walked.

"It looks like we're here, boys. Have a good day at school." The father waved happily to the boys as he departed from them. Daisuke and Satoshi waved back, their faces a little relieved but also worried. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long. All of their collectiveness was destroyed when Takeshi jumped Satoshi.

"Hey! Guess what, Dai. I have awesome news." He held him in a chokehold, laughing loudly. Satoshi stayed annoyed while Daisuke had an eager face on. Takeshi glanced to the blue head, confused. "What are you so excited about, Satoshi?"

As quick as he could, Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing!"

Takeshi was still suspicious but he turned back to Satoshi, thinking it was still his old childhood friend. "Anyway..." He took a quick look back at Daisuke before speaking. "My dad just gave me the inside scoop! Dark is planned to steal another piece of art in four days! But there is something even more conflicting." Takeshi blabbered on, while Satoshi was filled with complete apathy. "It doesn't say what he's stealing. The note just says, "_I will come for it at 9 o' clock."_ and no one knows what he's talking about."

"It?" Satoshi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, some people think it's a code word or something."

"Nope," Satoshi turned away and walked back to his desk to take out his books.

"No what?" Takeshi once again jumped on him. "Do you know something, Daisuke? Do you? You better tell me!" He shook Satoshi viciously.

"Takeshi, quit it. You're going to kill him." Daisuke said calmly, but he continued to smile.

Saehara stared at the former red head for what seemed like hours before backing away from Satoshi. "You're acting weird, Satoshi." Takeshi told Dai, walking to his desk and sitting down.

"Alright class! In your seats! We have many things to discuss today!" The teacher slammed her books on the table as she spoke to the class.

As they left the building, Satoshi felt like it was a repeat of the previous day. Daisuke was ready to sprint home again. The only thing that had stopped him was a tap on the shoulder. "What do you want?" He gave a frustrated growl while turning around, only to meet the younger Harada.

"I-I'm sorry, Satoshi..." Staring at her feet, she whispered.

"No, it's my fault." He chuckled, scratching his head nervously.

"Daisuke." Satoshi had popped out of nowhere and now was whispering in Daisuke's ears. "What-do-you-think-you-are-_doing_?"

"Hey there, Daisuke." Risa giggled happily. "You know," She paused for a second. "My sister wanted to talk to you. Well, speak of the devil."

Riku ran up to the rest of the group. "Hi guys."

Instantly blushing, Daisuke took a step back, pushing Satoshi in front of them. Meanwhile, the two sisters were talking amongst themselves. "What do you think you are doing, Daisuke? You talk to them!"

"No, you!" Daisuke pushed Satoshi even further.

"No, you can!" Satoshi fought to get Daisuke in front.

"No! I insist you do!"

"I'd rather not! You!"

"No! You!"

"No! _You!_"

"You!"

"You!"

"Um...guys." The two girls faced the arguing friends. "Can we ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Daisuke and Satoshi said quickly.

"Would you...like to go on a date with us?"

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! (Once again)

**More explanation:**

I got grounded for about two months...so that explains the horrible four month hiatus. You know it normally takes me about a month cuz I suck. But anyway, if you wanna kill me, I live at ------------------------------

I know this chapter wasn't probably worth a four month wait but I'll try to update as soon as I can, ok?

I love you ALL!!!

-Paige


	13. Chapter 13

Ay, que pasado...It is taking me SO long to type this up! I'm going to go into a state of depression after I am done with this chapter.

My apologies, once again...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel...right now (evil laughter)

**Chapter 13**

As the sun set, Emiko paced around the house, shouting in excitement. "My! What a turn of events! The twins want to go on a date with you guys on the same night at the same place. How interesting! Reminds me of a shojo manga!" She continued to giggle.

"I guess that is how woman are." Kosuke whispered to Daiki.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Satoshi did not seem to be as excited as the mother was. "Why so down, guys?"

Satoshi looked up at Emiko with an annoyed expression. "Why do you think?"

Mrs. Niwa laughed nervously, her eyebrow twitched a bit. "I understand the fact that we will have to find a way to make it seem like you by tomorrow night, though the theft is planned for a few days but we can always find our way around it."

"Well, enjoy yourselves then." Satoshi said, standing up and pushing in his chair.

"You're leaving?" Daisuke followed him. "I thought we agreed that you could stay over here."

Stepping away from Dai, Satoshi told him, "I would like a night to myself." and before anyone could stop him, he was gone. The Niwa family was left in a confused silence.

* * *

_What's up your ass?_ Dark questioned, trying to get the teen's attention.

"Shut up." Satoshi unlocked his door, threw the keys on the couch, which then disappeared into the cushions, and walked into the kitchen. He scavenged through the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

With a great sigh of frustration, he jumped in the couch and buried his face in the cushions. _Now, I may not be the smartest person but I know that there's something wrong with you, Hikari..._

"And what do you care?" Satoshi scowled, not caring that he was talking out loud.

_I have to hear your bitching, don't I?_

"Of course, it's only about you..." Satoshi muttered under his breath.

Dark suddenly became silent. _Huh? What did you think it was about? _Satoshi laid on his back and pulled out the remote. As hard as he tried to relax, the thief would not stop bugging him.

_Just leave me alone._ Satoshi sighed, brushing the red hair out of his face. He glanced up to see a bag of chips laying on the floor. "What is that?" Satoshi pushed himself up and walked to pick up the bag. Though it seemed simple, a normal bag of chips, Satoshi was very curious about it. "Did Dai buy this?" A small chuckle escaped him. "I guess I really don't have anything good to eat in this house."

Grumbling could be heard behind him. _There's _defiantly _something weird with you, Creepy. _

Satoshi only shook his head and laughed. "I just need some rest. That's all." He let his eyes pass over the clock that read eight o' clock. Not even bothering to change out of his uniform, Satoshi laid in his stiff bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

After she heard the light tap on the window, she dashed across the room and opened the window. He snuck in as she motioned for him to follow her. Neither of the two made a sound. Not even a creak came from the wooden stairs that lead to the dungeon-like basement. "Just in time." Emiko giggled softly, turning on the single light bulb that hung in the middle of the room.

Dark let out a sigh of relief. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes from the dark to the bright. "Well, you know how I am."

"Yes, but was the uniform that necessary?"

"What else was I supposed to wear?"

"Good point." Emiko chuckled softly. "Getting off that topic, what are we supposed to do about their date?"

Dark immediately growled. "So that's what this was about?" The thief scratched the back of his neck, glancing around the room. A smirk crossed his face as he began to bask in the glory of all the works of art he stole. "But I guess we do want the two to be happy. What should we do?"

"I've had a few ideas." It was almost as if the light bulb shined down on Emiko, like a spotlight during the dramatic moment in a play. "Do you remember when Satoshi's father sent him on a job?"

"Yeah, it was only a few days ago." Dark tried to be kind about something that he would obviously remember.

Unfortunately for him, Emiko noticed the rudeness in his voice and growled under her breath. She kicked him in the ankle and continued. "Well, how did he get around without anyone noticing that it was not him?"

"Give me a second..." Dark said with clenched teeth. His eyes were watering from the pain in his ankle. Emiko crossed her arms and tapped her feet, waiting for him answer. "Woman, hold your horses."

Dark stood in place, thinking to himself for minutes. The mother grew angry, an aura surrounded her. After another minutes, she finally exploded and stared punching Dark. "Ow! Ow! Emiko! Quit that! I remember his father had him wear a hat and sunglasses. Now stop!" Emiko finally did, and fortunately for Dark, she was smiling.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. Thanks Dark!" When Emiko smiled, Dark could not help but forgive her.

"No problem, but did you have to try to kill me?"

"Sorry about that...I'm just a little cranky because I'm tired." Emiko yawned. "I do think I am going to go back to bed." She began to walk towards the steps when she froze.

Dark's head fell to the side. "Why'd you stop?" He went to say something else when a malicious laughter came from the top of the stairs.

"Now, I wonder how Satoshi will feel when he hears that you two are doing things behind his back." A glint of gold shined.

Mrs. Niwa looked to the side, avoiding the white wings' eye contact. "But, we're not doing anything wrong."

Krad's footsteps were soft as he walked down the old stairs. "You could say that, but..." His eyes traveled over Dark and stuck on Emiko. "He trusts you, I'm guessing. Just because he was a little cranky tonight doesn't mean that he was angry at you." A smiled played on Krad's face, telling them he was referring to Emiko's actions. "But this just might, won't it?"

Dark watched his counterpart. It only took him a few moments to realize that Krad was trying to make Emiko feel bad. But then, a gasp came from the Kaitoh's mouth. "Then, do you know why Satoshi wasn't acting normal tonight?" He asked with an almost childish expression.

The blonde's eyes turned into narrow slits. "What makes you think I would know? That would be your job to figure out." He turned around and rested his hand on the doorknob. "When you do, tell me. Then, maybe I won't tell Satoshi that you still couldn't trust someone desperate for motherly affection." Krad chuckled and left the room, like he did the other two speechless.

* * *

"What did I say?" Mrs. Niwa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband. "Don't touch it!" She hit his hands with a paper fan. While he wasn't paying attention, she pushed the toaster away from him.

"Ouch..." Kosuke rubbed his fingers. To his relief, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Moments later he came back with Satoshi next to him. "I'm glad you decided to join us." The man gave the red head a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a bit of rest." Satoshi said softly as he took a seat.

Emiko laughed gently and handed him a cup of tea. "Well, we resolved the problem of the date!" Satoshi gave her a curious glance while he took a sip. "Well, I was thinking that you guys could wear these." And faster than the eye could see, Emiko pulled out large black sunglasses and black top hats.

"You want us to dress up like The Blues Brothers?" Yawned Daisuke, who was now stepping down the stairs. Though, it did not last for long, since he tripped on the third step and fell the rest of the way.

"No. Just wear these on your guys date and they won't see your eyes and hair. That's all we're mainly concerned about, correct?" Mrs. Niwa questioned, pouring a cup of tea for her son.

Satoshi nodded. "You know, the funny thing is that my father came up with the same idea."

"Really?" Emiko rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from the Hikari. "What are the chances of that?" Her eyes roamed the room. Emiko's eyes caught sight of Daisuke. He gave her a kind smile but she could have sworn she saw gold flash behind his blue eyes.

Suddenly, Satoshi shot up. "Crap, I forgot I had to get to school early." All eyes were on him. Satoshi handed his cup to Emiko and smiled. "Thank you. But I have to help clean the classroom. Saehara's not exactly the most...would you say willing to do anything?" He laughed to Daisuke.

"Wait a minute, and I'll come." In a matter of seconds, Daisuke chugged down the tea. He slammed the cup down on the table, shaking everything else on the table. "See you!" The two ran out the door before Emiko or anyone else could stop them.

Kosuke chuckled. "Is it me or is every morning turning out like this?"

* * *

The day went by quickly and before anyone knew it came, it was time for the boy's date. The two were now waiting outside the Niwa residence, the Harada's limo was coming to pick them up.

"Have a good time, boys!" Emiko waved happily.

Now, though Daisuke seemed very enthusiastic, standing on the doorstep dressed in a formal dark blue shirt with a white tie, black pants and his hat and glasses to hide that he looked like Satoshi.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this." growled Satoshi.

"Well, I figure we want to go on a date with the person we like but we can't let them know we switched bodies."

Satoshi let out a deep sigh. He loosened the collar on his shirt. "That is not what I meant. I was talking about these clothes your mother made me wear. We're going on a date to eat at a restaurant, not a dance club." He extended his arms to examine his wardrobe. Satoshi was never was a big fan of street clothes.

A large black limo pulled up in front of them and an old man walked around the front of the car. Satoshi spotted a hint of a smile on his face. The boys walked up to the car, only to be stared at by their dates.

For the first few moments, the twins were silent. Then, a burst of laughter came out of Riku's mouth, sending her sister flying in the air. "What are you two wearing?" She managed to say between her laughs.

"Riku! Don't be so rude!" Risa shouted.

Continuing to laugh, her sister said, "They look silly! What are you guys supposed to be? The Blues Brothers?"

"Told you." Daisuke whispered to Satoshi.

"Let me explain." Satoshi said, giving Risa a smile. Her face suddenly turned red. "I know it sounds idiotic but we're wearing this so no one recognizing us. Takeshi and his friends were planning on pulling a prank on us. We didn't want our dates to be ruined so we dressed up like this. I don't think Takeshi would expect us to dress up like this."

"Oh Satoshi!" Risa was starry-eyed. She hugged Satoshi tightly and giggled. "That's so kind of you guys."

Daisuke was smirking while he watched Riku's expression. "I guess..." She sighed and glanced at Daisuke, who was still smiling like a child. "By the way," Riku turned to Satoshi. "Are you alright? Your voice is a little...high."

"My throat is just a little sore." Satoshi said nervously.

"But that's alright because you're feeling better, right?" Risa seemed excited. For a minute, Satoshi had forgotten that for the past few days, "Satoshi" was sick, but once he remembered, Satoshi nodded.

The car came to a stop and the door next to Daisuke opened, revealing the driver and surroundings behind him. "I do believe this is where you told me, Miss Harada."

"Sure is!" Risa giggled as she jumped out. Daisuke had to hold on to his hat because his head was too small for it. While the group was getting out of the limo, Satoshi noticed Daisuke was worried.

_That's just like him. I wish the boy would be certain about something for once. _Dark groaned, just waking up.

_And he's always confident at the most useless times. _Satoshi added on. He heard Dark chucked and felt satisfied. _But, do you mind? I'd like our dates to be private._

_No way, there's no possible way I'm going to let this opportunity pass by. I wish I had some popcorn though..._

Satoshi let out a deep breath. Looking up, he was glad to see Daisuke finally warming up to the situation. He had his arm around Riku, and he was talking to her. It seemed nice that Daisuke could relax, but how come Satoshi couldn't? Was there some uncertain aura surrounding him? Satoshi was not sure, all he knew was he didn't feel calm like Daisuke seemed.

"Satoshi, have you ever been here before?" Risa asked, tearing him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "No, but I've heard it's a good restaurant."

"I've been here once with my parents for a holiday, and it was super yummy so I thought it make the perfect place to go!" The dates walked in the restaurants doors. At once, Satoshi and Daisuke's jaws dropped. The place had expensive written all over it. Perfectly sculpted chairs, sleek red table clothes, dressed up waiters and elegant food. There was no way Satoshi and Daisuke could afford it.

"But Risa, don't you think-"

"That this place is expensive?" Satoshi was surprised. It was almost as if Risa read his mind. "I know it is. But you see," Risa was smiling widely, like she knew everything about the world in that moment. "My father helped the owner of this restaurant out with business, so the owner's in debt to my father. He called and the owner said that we can have meals on the house! Isn't that great?" Risa laughed.

"You better hope so, Risa. Or we'll be scrubbing dishes for the next year." Riku butted in, elbowing her sister.

The two boys laughed at the twins. Soon, their waiter came and sat them down at a table. Satoshi noticed that Daisuke was looking at his feet, only to realize that everyone was pointing and laughing at them. Sighing, Satoshi ignored everyone, but then accidentally ran into a waitress. "I-I'm sorry, miss!" But the waitress just pouted and quickly walked away.

_I never considered the fact that it would be hard to see with these on..._

Satoshi could not concentrate with the sound of obnoxious laughter in the back of his mind. He took a seat next to Risa, straightened his hat and pushed up his glasses.

_So far, so good. _Daisuke was relieved that Krad was in a deep sleep. It wasn't because he feared that the blonde would take over. It was because he did not want to bothered and annoyed by him. The date actually went smoothly. The twins did not question the boys anymore and they ate their meal in peace. They all talked with each other and there was no kinks in the date.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom." Satoshi stood up and walked off. At first, Daisuke thought Dark was interfering but he had a feeling it was just nature calling. After a few minutes, Satoshi came back out. As he headed towards the table, a large group of people, who appeared to be having a party, were being seated. Risa, Riku and Daisuke began to chuckled as they watched their friend try to find his way through the mess.

Finally, he got out of the maze of people and let out a sigh of relief. Satoshi seemed glad to have had made it out alive. As he began to walk towards their table, the waitress from before cut his trail off. She roughly bumped into him, then only giggled and said, "My bad.", then walked off.

Before Satoshi could catch it, his hat flew off. As soon as he realized it, Satoshi shot down to grab it and put it on. But, it was too late. The girls had already seen his red hair. They began to look at Daisuke, then Satoshi and back at Dai. "I thought it was Satoshi who went to the restroom."

"Yeah me too." Riku muttered.

"I can...explain..." Satoshi came up to the girls.

The two just smiled though. "You guys are hard to distinguish with those sunglasses and hats on." Risa said.

"I'll admit, I forgot what Satoshi was wearing for a minute." Riku added.

Satoshi eyed Daisuke, who looked like he was about to pass out. "At least we didn't have to cover up for this one." Satoshi whispered.

"Yeah, but..."

Minutes later, Daisuke and Satoshi came out of the bathrooms. They had switched outfits so that they could be with their maidens and so they wouldn't figure out unless another hat or glasses accident happened. The group walked out of the restaurant but Risa stopped them from walking further. "I told Daddy to have the butler pick us up at ten and it's only nine right now!"

Riku shrugged while she leaned on Daisuke. "So? We can go walk around. There's plenty of stores around here."

"Why don't we get ice cream?" Daisuke said. "It'll be my treat."

Satoshi smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I agree! Let's go." Risa exclaimed, grabbing Satoshi's arm even tighter. Satoshi could feel his face heating up and looked away for a moment.

Once they ordered ice cream, it seemed as if they were really planning on eating out Daisuke's wallet. Everyone, including himself, ordered the most insane combos of ice cream, toppings and cones they had ever done before. In the end, Daisuke had to pay over twenty five dollars for four ice creams but in the end, it was worth the laugh.

"Daisuke, what are those rainbow things again?"

"Gummy Bears, what about that pink spot on your cone?"

"That's just the strawberry syrup seeping through the cone. I think Satoshi's cone is beginning to melt."

Satoshi, Daisuke, Risa and Riku laughed together. They hadn't enjoyed time together like this in a while. As time drew closer to leave, the group headed back to the restaurant. Satoshi and Daisuke wrapped their arms around their maidens as they walked. Everything was peaceful until they noticed something odd.

"Hey...what is that kid doing?" Riku pointed out. A small boy was running out of a toy store with a ball in his hands. He seemed really happy until a strong gust of wind blew. Suddenly, the ball was blown out of the boy's hands. They heard him shout and run after the ball, but there was an oncoming car coming towards him.

"Kid! Run!" Daisuke shouted as his eyes went wide. The boy only glanced at Daisuke with a look of confusion.

Risa covered her eyes. "I can't look!"

Seeing the car inch closer, Satoshi shook his head quickly. He rolled up his sleeves, and with a quick burst of speed, Satoshi dashed towards the boy. Daisuke immediately chased after him, try to avoid the car heading towards them. _Damn it! Why aren't they stopping? Just because it's dark out does not mean that you shouldn't be able to see the kid. _Daisuke growled to himself.

Satoshi finally reached the boy and got him out of the street as quick as he could. He wrapped his arms around the boy and shot to the sidewalk.

Daisuke watched him but let out a loud gasp. Satoshi was going to get hit instead of the boy at his current position. He felt his eyes begin to water as images of the next minute filled his head.

_Don't be as stupid as you look. Don't let that happen! _Krad shouted to Daisuke.

The boy shook his head, reassuring himself. With a quick step, Daisuke ran across the street and gave Satoshi a hard push. Unfortunately, with Daisuke's luck, he also tripped on the curb in tumbled into a bench.

A moment of silence lasted for a few minutes before the child's parents came running towards the group. The car had come to a screeching halt and the parents and the driver were now in an argument. Satoshi had been zoned out, in a state of shock, for the time. "Mister. Hey Mister." Satoshi was torn out of his thoughts by the child.

"Yeah?" His voice was monotonous, trying to return to normal.

"You and that guy have weird eyes." The kid laughed. He was also pointing at Daisuke, who was rubbing his head. Dai's blue eyes seemed to stick out at the moment. Peeking over his shoulder, Satoshi noticed two pairs of sunglasses shattered in the street.

"Great..." Satoshi muttered under his breath as he stood up. But he couldn't help but laugh. "Nice fall, Daisuke."

The little kid was tugging on Satoshi's sleeve, shaking his head. "It was not nice. He fell on his face."

"Yeah, I get it, kid." Daisuke scowled. He stood in front on Satoshi, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he said something. "What are we supposed to do without the sunglasses?"

Why did everything seem so much louder than it was a minute ago? Then, it was calmer and soothing to the ears. Now, all he could was the sounds of shouting, talking, and just mayhem. "Don't worry, it's night. As long as we don't look directly at light, they won't notice." Satoshi stepped over to the wall and leaned on it, resting his hand on his forehead.

Daisuke, with a disgruntled look, walked back by the Twins to explain everything was fine.

"Mister. Are you alright?" The boy insisted on pulling his sleeve.

Satoshi just looked at the child. He smirked. "You know what?" He rubbed his head softly. "For a minute, I thought 'Finally. Finally, I can relax.'"

"Are you relaxed?"

"No." A grin stuck on Satoshi's face.

_Did you...really think that, Satoshi? _Dark broke the conversation. Satoshi only nodded his head before laying it back on the wall. _But why? Relax? Does that mean that you were planning on-_

"Honey! My gosh! I'm so glad you are alright!" A woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties ran up to the kid. "What did I tell you about running off when you are not supposed to?"

"Sorry Mommy." He said. Meanwhile, his mother pulled him into a giant hug. "But Mommy! I made a new friend!" The child pointed to Satoshi.

The mother glanced up to look at Satoshi. At first, she held a confused look, but then it grew into a happy one. "Thank you. I saw you save my son. Thank you." Satoshi nodded and began to walk off when she snatched his arm. "Wait! Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No." Satoshi put simply, his head was quickly filling with exhaustion. He just walked away and towards the rest of his group.

* * *

"So, Satoshi's the one who almost got hit by a car and he came out with only a scratch on his head. Daisuke, you almost cracked you head open!" Emiko giggled, tying the knot to the bandage around the blue haired boy's head. Daisuke groaned, being reminded of falling on his face.

"I'm not too sure about that." Daiki sat next to a passed out Satoshi on the couch.

"Oh, he's just tired." She smiled, putting away all of her medical equipment. "Daisuke, will you wake him up so he can at least get into some night clothes?"

After a few tries, Satoshi finally woke up. Daisuke almost had to drag the red head up the stairs. Even when the two got to Daisuke's room, Daisuke had to help him get undressed because Satoshi was falling asleep. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Daisuke then took off the older boy's shirt and replaced it with a pajama shirt. Daisuke went to undo his pants when Satoshi's hand suddenly had a grip on his.

"I'll get it." Satoshi managed to say, yet his eyes were still closed.

Slapping his face a few times to try to stay awake, Satoshi quickly changed pants. He grabbed his usual pillow and blanket before heading out. "Satoshi, wait a minute." He stopped in his footsteps, awaiting the younger one to say something.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Suddenly, Satoshi felt arms wrap around him. "Daisuke...what's wro-" He heard the soft sounds of sobbing and felt the back of his shirt become wet. "Daisuke..."

"Satoshi." cried Daisuke. "I-I thought you were going to die! I never wanted to think of that but I couldn't help it! What if that car _did_ hit you?" Daisuke's grip grew stronger on Satoshi. "Satoshi, I don't want you to die."

* * *

Bua hahahahah, Cliffhanger!!!!

I hope that was better than the last chapter...I realized the last chapter left people unsatisfied so I made this one a little more...filling? Let's go with that...

Anyway, please review! Next Chapter will be up some time or another. Don't give up hope in me yet! Until next time!

-Paige


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, so I am trying to update more often because I am sure that people are getting sick of the month long waits. Plus, now that I finished my other story, it gives me time for this one...but I still want to start another one. ...Oh well, that one's just gonna have to wait.

Also, a few things are mentioned from the last episode of DNAngel. I guess we can just say that Dark and Krad stayed. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel

**Chapter 14**

"You thought-" Satoshi seemed petrified by Daisuke's words. He wanted to quickly let go of Daisuke and leave. How could he not alone make you regret your actions, but your thoughts as well? The thought poked and annoyed Satoshi.

"I know we did what we should have, but you just scared me!" Daisuke held onto Satoshi even tighter.

Satoshi reached up and grabbed Daisuke's shoulder, trying to push the younger one away. Unfortunately, his attempt failed. Daisuke had more energy than him. Either way, Satoshi probably couldn't push a twenty pound box right now. "Daisuke, please don't."

"Don't what? Worry? I am trying not to. I know I will get over it by morning but I can't stop right now." For a few minutes, Daisuke remained silent, waiting for Satoshi to reply. Then, "Satoshi?"

He heard the red head's deep breathing and eased his grip. The second Daisuke let go of Satoshi, he began to fall forward. "Satoshi!" Daisuke caught him before he hit anything. "Are you alright?" He quickly dragged him to the bed and laid him down on it. Daisuke saw that the clock now read 12:35 and chuckled. "I guess it is a bit late." Covering Satoshi with a blanket, Daisuke took a pillow and blanket for himself and decided to just sleep on the floor. "New hopes for a new day, right Dark?" He muttered to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

_"Then he flew across the sky! Phew! Shhhhhaaaa! Bam!" A woman in her early twenties giggled. Her eyes were a deep blue, matching her hair. She had two dolls in her hand, that both bared a striking resemblance to Dark and Krad. "With the White Wings close behind him, the Black Wings swerved through the trees. The clock struck midnight and he found himself trapped in between his beloved and his enemy. His loved one had climbed a tree, hoping to meet him. His enemy floated in the air, hoping to destroy the Black Wings, but he now had another target that he would gladly include." A baby resting a crib beside the woman laughed, clapping his hands._

_The Krad look-a-like doll charged towards the Dark one. Inches before it hit it, another hand got in the way. The hand slapped the two dolls out of the woman's grasp. "Don't fill his head with such ridiculous ideas, Rio."_

_"Yes, I am sorry." She picked up the dolls and handed them to the man next to her. He snatched them from her hands and took a lighter from his pocket. "Wait! Do you really have to-"_

_"From what I have heard, dolls are not allowed in hospital. The doctors say they have so many materials in them that people are bound to be allergic to at least one of them." He chuckled before lighting the two dolls on fire. It quickly spread and he dropped them, letting the fire finish them on the floor._

_Suddenly, the baby began crying. Rio immediately grabbed him. She embraced him and rocked him in her arms. "It's alright, Satoshi. The bad fire is not going to get you."_

_"I'll make it get you." The man appeared next to Rio with a disgusting and smug look on his face. He lit his lighter, slowly bringing it up to the infant. Satoshi's crying grew louder, more full of panic. The man's laughter filled the room as he gained closer to Satoshi._

_"Sir!" A doctor appeared. He pulled him away by the collar of his shirt and smacked the lighter from his hand. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave."_

_As the man walked to the door, he glanced back at Satoshi, whose cries were calming door. A snicker escaped his mouth just as he left the room._

_I think that had the first time I wished that I was dead instead of continuing to live. Deep down, I knew he would find me again and who knows what would happen when he did._

_"But he never did, did he?" Dark asked, tilting his head. "Find you, I mean."_

_Satoshi put his hand on his forehead. "I can't remember. For some reason, that is about the only memory of my mother and father I have."_

_"I still do not understand you, Commander. This time, nothing drastic like that happened. You just happened to save a boy's life. Why did you feel like you could finally relax, for lack of words, die, at that moment?" Dark questioned._

_"I guess at that moment, I began to think about how easily you could lose your life. I haven't thought about it since...that incident. Then, I remembered how life is not precious."_

_A soft chuckle came from Dark. "I remember when you first told Daisuke that. Even though he saved your life, he questioned how you could think that. It tore at his heart for a long time."_

_"So, you _saved_ my life. But I guess, you can only say my life." _

_"What do you mean by that?"_

"Satoshi!" He heard his own voice calling him. "Satoshi! Get your fat butt up! It's already two in the afternoon! We have things to do, places to see! Come on!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him out of the bed. Satoshi tried to get him to stop but all he could manage out was a groan before he was pulled down the stairs.

"I forgot! You need to get dressed!" Daisuke gasped. He dashed upstairs and within seconds Daisuke was back. He threw the clothes at Satoshi, then shoved him in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Satoshi could feel Daisuke's hyper aura. It was giving him a headache. He quickly changed into his street clothes and walked out. As if he was crossing a street, Satoshi checked both ways, making sure the hyper one was not around. Once the coast was clear, Satoshi yawned and walked to the kitchen. "Where's the granola bars?"

He shuffled through the boxes in the cupboard. "Daisuke once gave me one of those peanut butter and chocolate ones. I liked that kind." As he continued to search, Kosuke glanced into the room.

"It's in the pantr-hmph!" Immediately, someone covered his mouth and dragged him into the other room.

Satoshi gazed over his shoulder. "I swore I just heard that man..." Shrugging, Satoshi finally found them. "Yes!" he exclaimed, tearing open the wrapping. With his mouth open wide, Satoshi went to take a bite. Suddenly, he was pulled away from the kitchen.

"What are you doing wasting your time by eating granola bars?" Daisuke shouted, carrying him down the street. "You don't have to worry about food now. You can eat popcorn later!" Satoshi was growing frustrated. Why wasn't Daisuke telling him what was going on and why was he so happy.

But soon enough, Satoshi found out.

"This is what you were so excited about?" Satoshi sighed.

"Of course!" Daisuke flailed his arms. He was pointing at the movie theater in front of him. "Yesterday, I wanted to see this movie but we went on that date so I figured we could go today."

Satoshi scratched the back of his head. His eyes turned into narrow slits as he gazed at the movie that Daisuke wanted to see. "Beatle Boy 3, Revenge of the Purple Witch?" Satoshi's head slowly turned to Daisuke. "Isn't that a child's movie?"

"No, it's rated PG-13!" The younger boy crossed his arms across his chest. Tension hung in the air as the two glared at each other. Daisuke was determined to watch the movie with Satoshi, yet Satoshi was determined to not have to watch it. After a few minutes, Satoshi gave up. Niwa jumped up and down for joy.

"But you're paying for everything." Satoshi told him before walking into the theater.

"We never agreed to that!" he shouted, storming after him.

* * *

"I want to go see it again!" An excited Daisuke shouted as the two of them exited the theater. "Was that _not_ the greatest action movie _ever_?" He smiled widely to Satoshi. 

Satoshi laughed and nodded. He had to admit, it was better than he expected. Corny, but good. "I liked the special affects. I liked how he used his head butt to make the Purple Witch fall into the lake and how the water was her weakness. It was very creative." Satoshi said softly, munching on the popcorn he had left. "And Mary Ann was pretty hot..."

"You know what my favorite part was, Satoshi?" Satoshi shrugged, knowing Daisuke would tell him wheater he liked it or not. Daisuke was such a child. "I liked how Beatle Boy was running from the Witch and ran up the tree, then flipped, making the Witch crash into it!" Daisuke performed the stunt on the tree that they just passed by. "And then, he pulled the tree out of the ground and batted her!" The blue-head wrapped his arms around the tree and attempted to lift it but no dice.

Satoshi chuckled. _I could do all of that stuff. Well, minus picking up a tree. Why doesn't Daisuke think I'm cool like him?_

_Because he can pick up the tree. _The Hikari sneered.

"But didn't you cry when the Purple Witch through a black cat bomb at Beatle Boy and his friend, Perry, jumped in from of him and saved him? He gave up his life for him!" He sniffed, wiping the tears from his watery eyes.

"Yeah, it was sweet of him." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem too excited about it."

"I'm not." Satoshi said softly. Unconsciencly, Daisuke had stopped walking. Yet, Satoshi continued, ignoring the younger one that stopped. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Why? Daisuke searched through the reasons of why he was left speechless.

_Boy, you're making him regret things again. _Krad mumbled.

_But, what did I do?_

_Saved his life. _

"Satoshi! I'm sorry!" Daisuke ran up to him, tackling him against the wall next to them.

Wincing, Satoshi rubbed his shoulder from the impact. "Why are you apologizing now?"

"I-" Staring at his shoes, Daisuke hesitated to bring up the situation again. "I made you think about back then, didn't I?"

Satoshi shrugged, glancing over his shoulder. He couldn't let his eyes meet the Niwa's. "A little. But, it's fine. It just made me think."

The red head took a step to leave but Dai stopped him. It happened. Satoshi stared straight into Daisuke's eyes. His crystal blue eyes were beginning to water up as his knuckled grew white from holding onto Satoshi's shirt sleeve too tightly. A smirk crossed Satoshi's face, this was first time he had to look up to meet Daisuke's eyes.

"Satoshi, stop being so modest." Daisuke said with a controlled voice. He may not look the part of calm but he mastered it when it came to talking. "I know you felt horrible after you tried to kill yourself inside Krad. I felt bad too."

Surprised, Satoshi's head tilted to the side. "Why would you feel bad?"

"Because,"

_Great, here comes the tears again._ Satoshi felt his heart twinge.

"At first, I felt bad because almost lost you. Then, I began to feel horrible because I felt I stopped you from doing something you truly wanted. Dark told me I helped you by saving you but was I just being selfish?" Slowly, Daisuke dropped to his knees. "Why do I keep almost losing you?" He sobbed on the ground.

Satoshi was glad there were not many people around or he would be making a scene. He bent down and lifted Daisuke's head. "I'm just a careless person. I've learned that over the years." Standing up again, Satoshi stared at the sun. "I know it's my fault that all these stupid things happen to me and I don't blame it on anyone else but myself. Please, try not to worry about me."

Daisuke hiccupped as he stood up. He wiped his eye and gave Satoshi a big grin. "I'll try not to."

"Good." Satoshi wrapped his arm around Daisuke. "Now, why don't we head back to your house? Won't your mom get worried if she doesn't know where we are?"

* * *

"Guess what?" Emiko shouted to the boys the moment they opened the door. There was a grin on her face that was spread from ear to ear. 

"So much for being worried." Satoshi whispered to Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at his mother. "What, mom?"

She just giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Um, Mrs. Niwa, are you alright?" Satoshi asked. The rest of the family just stood at the sidelines, watching to see what the commotion was about.

"Of course I am! You want to know why? That's because it's finished!" The boys just stared at each other. They silently questioned, "Finished?", but Emiko once again interrupted them. "Yes! I'm finished with your outfits!"

Satoshi turned around so that he wouldn't face Emiko. "I don't even want to know." He began to walk away when Emiko grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes you do." Her eyes had a creepy shine in them which scared Satoshi. Emiko's hand reached behind her back and she pulled out two sets of clothes. One was something that looked like what Dark normally wore, a jumpsuit that showed off his physique, long black pants with streaks of purple down the sides and a large black overcoat that went down to the knees, to maintain the thief look. The pockets had buckles over them, which Dark personally liked. The collar was lined with purple, once again appealing to Dark.

The other one was almost exactly like Dark's with a few minor changes, besides the measurements and the main color being white. Instead of buckles, Krad's had gold buttons for a more detective, rival and sophisticated look. There were crosses in all the most unexpected places, on the buttons, on the inner lining of the collar and traveling down the arm of the jumpsuit.

Satoshi seemed amazed by the detail. "Wow, Mrs. Niwa, how did you get these in such a small area?"

"I have skills." She left it at that, a smug look on her face was plastered and it did not look like it was disappearing anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Daisuke sighed. "How much time does Mom have on her hands?"

"A lot." His father said simply.

"Now go try them on!" She first pushed Satoshi into the bathroom next to the kitchen. Once he was in there, Emiko tugged on Daisuke's arm and dragged him to the one by the entrance to the basement. "Hurry up now!"

It took a few minutes but Dark was the first to come out. Dark had that gift that he could make anything he wore look good. As he stepped out, Emiko's eyes shined with happiness. He looked like one of those thieves from the old detective and thief stories. "I kind of like it." Dark chuckled.

"Me too!" Emiko dashed to the thief. "Nothing's too short or too long, is it?" She checked and the sleeves and legs.

"No, Emiko." Dark smiled. "You never get the measurements wrong." Emiko looked up at Dark with watery eyes.

"Oh, Dark."

Suddenly, a loud slam was heard. "That must be Krad." She said happily, disregarding the slam. They all hurried to see, only to meet Krad half way. His stomps were almost louder than the door.

"How do you expect me to even walk in this?" Krad roared. With one glance, Emiko's nose began to bleed. Krad was only in his jumpsuit. Although, she had to admit seeing a grown man walking around in tights was amusing. Yet Krad was still storming around.

Finally, Emiko burst out laughing. "Krad, you know," The blonde suddenly turned to the Niwa. "You are also supposed to put the pants and jacket on."

Krad's jaw dropped to the floor. He stared at his feet, his blonde hair hiding the embarrassment in his face. "I knew that..." He growled under his breath. Krad started to laugh as he stared at the door. "My bad. I guess pushing the doorknob through the wall and making a huge hole was a little unnecessary.

Now, a surprised look was on Emiko's and Kosuke's face. "M-My wall..." Emiko cried. After a few deep breaths, Emiko stared at Krad. "You're going to fix that, you know?"

A giant vain was now sticking out of Krad's forehead. "What? Why would I?" Suddenly, a fiery aura appeared behind Emiko and a devilish look appeared in her eyes. This made Krad jump a few feet in the air. "I'll get started as soon as I can." He quickly rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, followed by the soft clicking of the door locking.

"Oh, wait! Krad, I want to see your outfit! Right this time, please!" Mrs. Niwa giggled, putting her hands on her hips. A few minutes later, the door cracked open. "Krad?" Emiko questioned. Slowly, the blonde stepped out. Within a second, Emiko felt her heart jump, do a back flip and spin around. Krad actually looked...good. The clothes were tight enough to fit his figure and the style actually made him look like he was from this era.

"Wow, Krad. I think you could give Dark a run for his money." Kosuke chuckled, seeing his wife stare at the blonde, starry-eyed and a small trail of saliva falling to her chin.

"Are you insane?" Dark shouted.

Krad smirked, brushing his shoulder. "Apparently not. I'm sorry that I'm better looking than you. I am the better half."

"The better half? Now _you're_ the one that's insane! How in the world can you imagine you're the better one? I have the better looks and mind! You should be sent to an asylum for half the _shit _you do! And you think that I'm not as good as you, I should-" Dark's voice was muffled by Kosuke covering his mouth with a piece of cloth. Yet, Dark still flailed his arms about, trying to speak.

While Kosuke dragged the thief away, Emiko laughed to herself. "You do look good. Now, go get undressed and we'll have the stuff for the wall ready."

Krad whispered, "Damn.", before closing the door behind him.

"Kosuke, honey, want to help me make the meatballs? I was thinking about spaghetti." Emiko called.

Kosuke shrugged. "Sure, sounds good to me." He was followed by the red head, dragging his pant legs on the floor because they were too long.

"You need any help?"

"No, dear. We'll be fine." Emiko said softly, but with a warm tone. "Oh, and Dai, can you keep Dark out? I was thinking you boys could relax and Dark, Krad and I could talk." He nodded and walked back upstairs. "That was Satoshi, wasn't it?" Emiko realized after ten seconds passed. She let out a deep sigh and continued to get out the food.

"Emiko, where is the...stuff?" Krad shouted, his footsteps were heard.

"If he comes out in his boxers, I think I'm going to go ballistic." Emiko joked. She turned to her husband, who had a sweat drop traveling down the side of his face. He slowly turned his head away from the doorframe as the footsteps were heard again, now sounding like they were going back to the bathroom.

"Now, where is it again?" Krad came back out in Satoshi's school uniform.

"Right there." Daiki pointed the bucket of wet plaster next to him.

Krad just stared at the bucket and tool. "And...how do you use this?"

"Kosuke." Emiko glanced at him, motioning him to show the blonde.

The man let out a soft breath and picked up the bucket. "Follow me, Krad."

Krad only nodded his head and followed the Niwa.

After about ten minutes of explaining simple, first grade things about how to plaster a spot on a wall. Kosuke walked into the kitchen, sat in the chair next to Emiko, and blew a hair out of his face. "I never figured that a creature that has been alive for over 2,000 years is as lacking in common sense as he is."

"What do you expect? He's blonde." Dark grunted, hidden behind the couch. "I could have told you that a while ago."

Emiko found herself laughing. She stared at the tomato sauce in the pot and began to think. The White Wings was so...unpredictable. It was one of the only words she could come up with for Krad. For all her life, she had feared him, hearing the horrible things he had done to her family.

"Honey, the noodles are not going to be good if you keep them in the water for much longer." Kosuke whispered over her shoulder. Emiko's eyes snapped open. She quickly picked up the pot and emptied the water.

"Are you sure you know how to cook, Niwa?" Krad growled, turning a magazine in tons of different directions, trying to figure out how to find the answers to the puzzle he was trying to solve.

"Of course I do." She growled through her teeth. Emiko paused. "Wait, when did you finish?" The mother turned her head to look at the blonde. Dark was teasing him about the magazine and, not surprisingly, Krad was threatening to kill him.

The White Wings slapped Dark with it, then said, "A few minutes ago. You were just staring at that stuff that looks like chunky blood." Krad laughed at Dark, who was trying to punch him. "That's not chunky blood is it? Why would you put blood on noodles? Is that some kind of Niwa ritual?"

Dark finally got back at his counterpart. He hit Krad with one of Kosuke's research books he found next to the chair. The impact knocked Krad backwards and over the couch. "Don't be as stupid as we all know you are." Dark joked.

Krad pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head. "I have to say I was impressed." Kosuke admitted. "For as absent minded Krad sounded, he did a good job on the wall. Does the Hikari blood effect your ability of art?"

"What do you mean?" Krad rested his head on the soft couch. "Like drawing? I've never tried drawing. Not my job." Kosuke chuckled to himself, obviously not getting his question answered.

"You boys can talk about this later. Right now, it's dinner." Emiko set plates down at the dinner table. Dark yanked on Krad's shirt, dragging him to the table. He unwillingly sat down and stared at his food.

"You don't expect me to eat this, do you?"

"I sure do." Emiko said.

"No way." Krad crossed his arms like a child.

"Just take a bite. You'll like it."

"Nope."

"Try it."

"Uh-uh."

"I told you to eat it." Emiko was now standing behind Krad with a good grip on his left ear. Krad winced in pain. He tried to get her to let go but every time he reached for her hand, she yanked harder. Finally, Krad realized she wouldn't let go unless he did what the Niwa said.

He picked up the fork and gazed at it for a few seconds. Slowly, Emiko's grip loosened. Krad dug into the pile of tomato sauce covered noodles. He lifted it, watching some fall off but unfortunately, some remained. The fork traveled closer to his mouth as Emiko sat back down in her seat. Krad ate the noodles, chewing them carefully. Suddenly, he smiled. "These are yummy!" He immediately began to eat more.

Emiko giggled, chewing her own dinner. She still could not understand this man. He was the same feared, homicidal, untrustworthy, Hikari-centered White Wings. But, why was he so soft right now? Why was he acting like a child? Was this his real side or did he give up for the time being? It's not that she missed the cold-blooded killer. Maybe it was just that she was having trouble believing what was happening.

"You've barely touched your food, Emiko." Dark stated, wiping his mouth.

Emiko noticed the others had already finished. Krad was filling his plate with more spaghetti, pouring too much sauce over the noodles.

"I'm just thinking. Don't worry about me. Just put your plates on the counter, I'll wash them when I am finished." The other men nodded and did as she said.

Emiko only stared at her plate. It was silent until she heard Krad say, "I guess it's just you and me, Niwa."

She had to hide her smile over her fake anger. "I told you to call me Emiko." She spat.

"I don't care. I'll call you what I want to call you." He said, slurping the spaghetti.

Emiko sighed, beginning to eat her own food. She lifted her head and stared at the blonde. "Tomorrow's the day you guys are going to steal the necklace and switch."

"Yup." Krad said with a full mouth.

"Are you-" Emiko looked at Krad and he looked backed at her. The second their eyes met, Emiko shot her head away. "Are you, you know, excited about it?"

Licking his fingers, Krad shrugged. "I'm sure that excited is not the word but I am glad I will be with Master Satoshi again."

"Oh." Emiko seemed a little disappointed. Krad had picked up all of his things and placed them next to Dark and Kosuke's things. He began to walk towards the stairs when Emiko stopped him. "Are you going to be like this when everything's back to normal? Are we going to still be able to hang out together? We can still act as friends."

Krad's cat eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. But when things are back to normal, they're back to _normal_. It's just how things are, Emiko." Krad disappeared around the turn and up the stairs.

The Niwa wanted to say more but she couldn't. Plus, it was too late. But...he hadn't called her Niwa.

* * *

Yay! It's been a while since I've been able to update a chapter in a month to the previous one. I'm so proud of myself! I've just decided that I'll finish this story before working on my others. Yay! (I think...I hope XD) 

Haha, the Beatle Boy thing is my own little tribute to Spider-Man 3. XD If you haven't seen it and can establish the little clues I put in there, I'm sorry for spoiling it XD And Harry is hot as hell. (Had to point that out.)

Don't think that Emiko is falling in love with Krad...that'd just be odd...(my friend thought that, alright?) Just kind of wanted to establish that. More will be explained in later chapters.

And on that note, just because the theft is planned next chapter, there still is quite a few chapters planned. Odd again, I know.

Please review and until next time!

-Paige


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again for the reviews everyone! And with school over you can expect more updates! Time for an attempt at emoticons with this sites standards! You: FD "YAY! More updates" Me: X3 (Reactions may vary)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel. If I did, Satoshi would have accidentally had white hair in the anime.  
(Short explanation: I thought Satoshi had white hair before I saw colored pics of him on the internet.)

And now, for the chapter everyone's been either waiting for or fearing...

**Chapter 15**

Daisuke and Satoshi had already gone to school. Emiko felt out of it all morning, even before they left. She made them breakfast but Emiko couldn't remember a word she said to Daisuke. And the one Dai shared his body with. Why had she been so worried about Krad? As a matter of fact, she had been worried about Satoshi too.

Last night, she had a dream of the boy. Emiko was walking down a sidewalk when she noticed something flashing a few feet away from her. She quickly ran to it, in curiosity of what it was. As she bent down to pick it up, it quickly turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Emiko stood back up straight, watching the dust until she couldn't see it anymore.

_"Don't hope that you can find that dust again, Mrs. Niwa." A child's voice said calmly._

Emiko turned around to see a young boy with blue hair. He looked as if he just cried_. "Satoshi."_

"Honey, are you alright?" She turned her head to see Daiki sitting next to her. He sipped his tea quietly. "You seemed side-tracked."

"Dad." Emiko began. "You see, I am, how would you explain it." She stopped to think.

"You're concerned for the Hikari, aren't you?

Emiko's eye widened. "But...how did you know?"

Daiki chuckled to himself. He stroke his beard, as if he was thinking of ways to solve complicated things. "I've seemed to notice over the years that Hikari grow attachments to the Niwas. Sometimes, it can be on purpose but other times," Daiki stopped, unsure of what to say. "I know this sounds like I'm criticizing the Niwas but I've found that it's normally the Niwas that become attached to the Hikari."

A light gasp came from Emiko. "Really?"

Daiki nodded. "Yes, if you think about it. Daisuke, Kosuke and you are all always worried about Satoshi. Even I was concerned about one of the Hikaris back in my day." Daiki tapped on his tea cup. "She would actually be Satoshi's grandmother."

"Satoshi's grandmother?" Emiko began to think to herself. "I don't remember you speaking of any Hikari woman."

* * *

"Today's the day!" Takeshi jumped up on a desk and threw his hands in the air. "I, Takeshi Saehara, will take the best pictures of Dark tonight! I swear on my life that I will get better pictures than any other reporter of the two, winged Darks!" 

"Takeshi, get off the desk." Their teacher walked in the room with an aggravated look on her face. "You can talk about your reporter nonsense after class."

Takeshi climbed down. "What's nonsense is how much of a hag you are." He mumbled under his breath.

Though, it seemed as though the teacher still heard him. "Or, you could always talk about it in detention." Saehara fell silent quicker than he had started talking. "I thought so." She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "Now class, if you will turn to page 159, we will continue where we left off. Nishimura, can you please start?"

Daisuke sat at his desk, tapping his head softly on the wall. Why did Takeshi have to remind him? It made Dai's mind jump everywhere, thinking of all the possibilities. There were so many things that could go wrong. Plus, the necklace was classified as 'it', which meant that no one knows what it is but them. Also, how were they going to place it in the museum before they get there?

Luckily, for Daisuke, Satoshi's seat was right next to the wall, where Daisuke could attempt to kill himself by smashing his head into the wall.

_So let me get this straight. We're going to have to redo everything that we did that one night? _Daisuke felt a little comforted to know he and Krad were thinking the same things. _So we're going to have Dark walk in and Satoshi warns him about the fake that he was about to steal, which wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Then, the two argue about taking the necklace, which is the exact reason we're in this situation. The thief and Master fight, break apart the necklace and put us in this big mess._

_Wow, you have a good memory. _Daisuke mentioned, even though it was a little off topic. _I'm not sure myself but I guess only time will tell._

Daisuke never liked reading in class. He normally just doodled, like how he was now. _What is that supposed to be?_ Growled Krad.

_It's what I imagine the spirit in the necklace looks like. _Daisuke seemed pretty proud of his drawing.

_Look more like a Keebler elf than a human or spirit._

"Oh! I love those cookies!" A girl's voice shouted. "But I like the fudge stripes better." Risa tapped her chin with her index finger, looking as though she was thinking.

As Daisuke noticed the rest of the class was leaving and that class had just ended, Daisuke heard Krad mutter, _Told you._

"Where's Daisuke and Riku?" Dai asked Risa.

"They went to return the books back to the library." She said with a wide grin on her face. Daisuke figured it was only because she thought she was spending time with Satoshi. "But it looks like you didn't return yours. If you hurry up and catch them, you can return it with the class set."

Daisuke shot up and ran out of the class with his things. "Thanks Risa!"

He quickly ran through the halls. Finally, he got to the library. Through the windows, Daisuke could see Satoshi handing the librarian a book. "Wait!" Daisuke burst in the room. "I still have to return my book!" He shouted, holding up his book.

Riku and the librarian both stared at him, jaws dropped to the floor. Meanwhile, Satoshi was laughing his head off. "Dai-Satoshi," He luckily caught himself. "Satoshi, we haven't returned any books yet. Just put your book on top of the cart and we'll return it, alright?"

Breathing heavy, Daisuke nodded and put his book on the cart. He had a look of complete embarrassment on his face. "Alright. I'll meet you outside, okay?"

He went outside and sat by the tree. Leaning his head on the bark, Daisuke began to think of the possibilities again. Then, another thought that crossed his mind. _I just remembered, Krad. Isn't this going to be our last day together?_

_And who's complaining?_

Daisuke's head dropped and a sigh escaped his mouth. So much for a new friendship. _Can't blame me for trying..._

"Daisuke, how long are you going to mope around? We've only got three hours." Satoshi smirked. Daisuke lifted his head to see his friend. At least Satoshi seemed excited about it. Satoshi pushed Daisuke off the tree. "Come on, let's get going. You know your mom likes to take her time."

"How did you know that?" Daisuke wondered, knowing Satoshi's only had to play his role once.

Satoshi shrugged. "I just figured since you always left a few hours early when you stole before."

_That's a detective for you. _Krad laughed softly. _Or commander. Whatever you want to call it._

"I guess that make sense." Daisuke nodded to himself. "So Satoshi," He wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. "What do you think we're going to do after this?"

The smile dropped from Satoshi's face. "I'm guessing things will be like before."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Satoshi guessed the subject was a little uncomfortable for both of them. "Hey Daisuke, I-" He looked to his side to see Daisuke was now far away. "Why are you over there?"

He heard Daisuke laugh loudly. "We have to do everything like the first time, right?" Satoshi saw Daisuke wink and felt a smile grow on his face. "Good luck!"

* * *

"Good luck, Dark!" Emiko waved good-bye to the phantom thief as he left the Niwa house. She gigged to herself, proud of the outfit she had made him. The jacket flapped in the wind, giving it an, what Emiko called, awesome look. 

After taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Emiko went to sit next to her husband and father. "Papa, are you sure everything will work out?"

"I'm completely positive." Daiki told her. "Towa and I planted the necklace back in the same place where it was before. Plus, we got another souvenir." He chuckled softly.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Towa walked in with a tray of tea. Then, Emiko noticed it. There was a necklace around Towa's neck, it was silver and on the chain, there were small emeralds placed in it. The pendant was also a large emerald. "We had to do something with the necklace they had placed in the case...and I liked it." Towa stared at the cups of tea, now ashamed.

"I think it matches you perfectly." Emiko smiled to Towa. She stood up to help the guide with the tea. "Don't worry about it." She chuckled, sensing Towa's feelings. Towa just nodded and helped.

Suddenly, Towa squeaked. "Oh! Mrs. Emiko, I just remembered. While I was putting away Dai's clothes a few minutes ago, I noticed that they forgot your outfit."

Emiko's eyes snapped open. "What?" She scowled, gritting her teeth. "How...could...he...forget..." Her knuckles were growing white. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

* * *

Saehara stomped up to Daisuke, though he could hear his dinosaur steps a mile away. "How are we supposed to guard what Dark is stealing when we don't _know_ what he's stealing?" Snapped the detective. Dai simply shrugged and tried to walk away but Saehara stopped him. "And where do you think you are going? We need to come up with a plan! The thief will be here in ten minutes!" 

Daisuke stopped to try to come up with a plan. But he had to come up with something that would leave him and Dark alone. "Have all the men be stationed at different areas. Groups A and B can be at the statues. C can take ancient works and D can protect the paintings. I'll take the jewelry." Daisuke felt proud of himself. He felt that he had come up with a brilliant plan.

Sahara stared at him for a second. Then, he turned around. "You heard him! Get to your stations!" Saehara shouted to the officers.

"Does the commander need any extra men?" A few officers stayed behind.

To their surprise, Daisuke (or Satoshi, who they thought it was) gave them a soft smile and said kindly, "No, I will be fine on my own." He noticed one of the officers was blushing and cocked his eyebrow. "Um...are you alright?"

The officer quickly shook his head. "I'm fine. To our stations!" He walked out of the room as fast as he could.

_That wasn't weird at all. _Krad growled.

_He was really young. That guy only looked like he was a year younger than me. _Daisuke completely skipped over the fact that the officer was acting weird.

"Well, I'll be off." Daisuke tried to escape the detective once again and, once again, he was stopped.

Saehara had a grip on his arm. "This does not seem right. Don't you think that there is something, um, peculiar?" Daisuke had never seen the detective with such a serious look on his face. "I just feel like something might happen."

"Mr. Saehara."

"Yes, Commander?

"We only have three minutes left. See ya!" Daisuke turned around and dashed out of the room. He quickly found his way to his post. _Takeshi's told me that his dad sometimes talks about how he's always worried about the commander. Apparently, Saehara never told Takeshi that it's Satoshi but he did tell him that he's our age. I guess, according to Takeshi, his dad's worried because he's surprised that a kid our age has so much responsibility._

_Master Satoshi knows how to take of himself. The old man does not need to worry. _Krad growled. Daisuke couldn't help but laugh to himself. He found it cute that Krad was so protective of Satoshi. It just seemed like Dark found Daisuke his property. Krad may have thought of Satoshi like that but he seemed a lot nicer about it.

Daisuke then heard the sound of cloth rustling and felt his heart stop. _Um...I'm not sure if I can do this. You seem like a good actor. Can you take over, Krad?_

_You asked. _Daisuke heard his evil laugh before a loud groan of pain escaped his mouth. He began dizzy and it felt like the room began to spin. His head felt as if it gained twenty pounds and he leaned it against the wall. Quickly, it was over and Daisuke was in movie mode. He heard a faint whisper which sounded like it was saying his name. And that was the beginning.

Dark suddenly appeared in the moonlight. He hacked into the security system and lifted the glass case. "You got this far, Dark. How much farther do you think you'll be able to get?"

He noticed Dark's eyes were wide. It was a shame he realized it wasn't Daisuke. Now Krad couldn't have as much fun. "Well, Commander Hiwatari, I'm guessing a lot farther than you think."

"Wrong." Krad shook his head, a grin was plastered on his face.

Yet, Dark was now laughing. "If you didn't spend as much time on questions as you did, maybe you would notice I already crossed the finish line." Krad gasped and jumped at Dark. He actually landed on Dark. The blonde struggled to get the necklace from his grasp. "Come on, you can do much better than this, Krad."

Before Dark knew it, the blue-haired boy's hair grew longer and faded to blonde. His face became longer and his eyes grew more cat-like. Plus, he grew taller and older looking. "Of course I can." He snickered. With one strong pull, Krad tried to take possession of the necklace. But, as planned, the necklace snapped in half.

"Shit..." Dark muttered. He pushed the blonde off him and stood up. "It seems as though, my business is finished." As he turned around, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" In the blink of an eye, Krad punched Dark right in his face. At once, Dark blew up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Krad rubbed his knuckled. "I don't know. I just felt like doing that." He said with a bored tone.

"You just_ felt _like it? You dumbass blonde, I swear I'll kill you!" The two both fell quiet as they heard rushed footsteps.

"If they don't kill us first." Krad quickly fled to the window and jumped out. Dark followed the blonde.

_You can take over now. _Krad told Daisuke. Without any chance to argue, Krad let the younger boy take over but stayed in his form.

"But wait! You can't-" Daisuke's vision grew blurry. He felt the broken necklace in his hand warm up and saw it radiate light. Before he knew it, Daisuke crashed into the ground. Everything around him, including Dark's screams, were fading away. And then, all was black.

Suddenly, everything returned and Daisuke pulled himself us. It seemed as though he only passed out for a few seconds. Daisuke looked around and saw Dark running to him. "Daisuke, quickly! We have to go! Dark can't help us!" So it was Satoshi, Daisuke told himself. Satoshi pulled him up and tugged him towards the trees.

"Phantom thief Dark and the blonde man! If you do not surrender, we will have to open fire."

Daisuke sighed. "Bullets again?" He growled. "Come on, Satoshi. We got to get going or they'll get us." Satoshi agreed and snatched Dai's hand again.

The two ran, only to be met by another wall of officers. Daisuke and Satoshi tried to run in another direction but the entire area was surrounded. "Surrender!" Saehara's voice shouted. They made another dash. Daisuke heard the count down. "East get ready, 5, 4, 3,"

"Daisuke, run."

"Satoshi, I can't leave you." Daisuke tugged Satoshi's arm to try and run. For some reason, Satoshi was not moving.

"2, 1, FIRE!"

Daisuke felt Satoshi push him down on the ground. All Daisuke heard next was the gunshots. "Sa-Satoshi?" The boy fell backwards to the ground. Luckily, Daisuke caught him. "Satoshi. Are you alright?" Daisuke didn't know what happened until he felt something wet on his hand. Glancing at Satoshi's chest, a loud gasp came from Dai's mouth.

Satoshi had been shot about five times in the chest. Plus, there was one more bullet wound on Satoshi's left arm. "Satoshi." Daisuke embraced Satoshi's bloody body.

"Daisuke, you need to run." He was still breathing. Talking, actually. Daisuke considered that even better.

Daisuke ferociously shook his head. "I can't do that."

Satoshi began to laugh softly, only to be followed by coughing. "Don't be so corny. Just go." Still, Daisuke refused. Satoshi was getting frustrated and he tried to push his friend away but he was too weak. "Daisuke, I did this so you could get away. I'm telling you not to worry about me. My life is not that important. You are much more valuable than me. Go."

"I can't." sobbed Daisuke. "I can't leave you, Satoshi."

"Daisuke, wake up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dai, honey, you need to wake up."

He felt a hand on his back push him to a sitting position. His surroundings were blurry but warm. They were different than where he and Satoshi were. But, why was he in a new place now? Daisuke reached up to his face to wipe his eyes and felt more wetness on his face. He had been crying. Of course he had been. He was not confused of what had just happened, he was confused about what was happening now.

"Daisuke, you're back." He felt a woman hug him tightly.

"Mom..." Daisuke wrapped his arms around her. Why was she so worried? Was it because he was crying? He rested his arm on his mother's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Emiko smiled softly at her son. "You can explain why you are crying later. But first, look." She handed Daisuke a mirror. Holding it up to his face, a red haired Daisuke stared back at him with a look of amazement.

"So it worked!" Daisuke laughed. Though, as soon as he had smiled, the smile disappeared. "Satoshi!" Dai turned around to see a blue haired boy lying on the couch. "Satoshi!" He shouted and went to his friend. At once, Daisuke ripped open his shirt.

"Oh my." Towa said from behind Emiko.

"Dai," Emiko had a small blush on her face. "What are you doing?"

To Daisuke's relief, there were no bullet wounds on Satoshi's chest. "So Dai, why were you crying in your sleep?" Kosuke asked him. "Does it have something to do with what you are doing now?"

Daisuke nodded. "So it was just a dream." He told his self quietly. Looking up at his family, Daisuke explained. "I had a dream that Satoshi and I were trying to get away from the police but he got shot." Suddenly, another thought dawned on him. "Then, how did I get home?"

"Well, you see..." Kosuke started.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted while they ran. He watched the boy drift to the ground. "Daisuke!" He screamed again and rushed to his former-tamer. _What happened? How come he passed out?_

_The necklace must have already taken effect on him. _Satoshi stated. _Come on, we have to take him with us. Grab him. _Dark agreed and bent down, grabbing the blonde.

Looking down at the man in his arms, Dark began to blush. "This does not look right." He growled to himself. Why did he have to carry Krad? _The stupid blonde is lucky. _He thought. _If it wasn't for Dai, I would have left his dumbass to the cops. _

_Thanks..._ Satoshi of course took it as an insult. If Daisuke was not in there, it would be him. Satoshi then noticed Dark had stopped running. _What's wrong Dark?_

_I feel kind of...dizzy..._ Satoshi was about to yell at Dark when he felt the effects also. He saw that Dark was going to stop. Satoshi took over as quickly as he could. His grip on Daisuke grew tighter, he held the boy close to him and made a run for it. Every now and then, Satoshi heard Daisuke groan and felt a stabbing pain of his own.

He could hear Daisuke's breaths become less constant and more stressed. "Hold on, Daisuke." He muttered and continued down the street. Satoshi passed by a large group of people as he passed through the street. He heard all of the gasps, it must have been an odd sight, seeing Phantom thief Dark carry an older blonde man. Bet they looked like the perfect yaoi couple.

The pain was growing worse. Not only was the pain increasing, but so was Satoshi's exhaustion. He didn't know what would defeat him first. Satoshi felt his muscles tighten, another flash of pain had passed through him.

Stopping by a nearby tree, Satoshi leaned on it. He was determined to get to the Niwa house before his body gave up on him. Though, he was not very motivated. Satoshi's vision was blurry, he could only make out what was a wall, a tree or a light post. Maybe if he just rested here...

"Satoshi." He felt a hand grab the cloth in front of his chest. Daisuke's hand lingered there as he mumbled his name again. Satoshi immediately shook his head. He _had_ to make it.

The boy lifted his head and noticed the street they were on. It was Daisuke's street. He gave a weak smile. Satoshi pushed himself up and continued running.

The house was now in view. Even though Satoshi's steps slowed down, he still fought to get to his friend's house. Satoshi climbed up the stairs to the door. He knocked fiercely, as if he were a robber desperate for a hideout. Then again, he was desperate.

As the door creaked open, he heard a woman's voice say, "Dark."

"Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi muttered. Just as she opened the door, Satoshi reached his point and collapsed. The last thing he registered was Emiko's frantic calls and the woman catching him.

* * *

The family stared at the blue haired Hikari. "Honey, it's been almost six hours now and Satoshi still hasn't woken up." Emiko stated. Daisuke believed that maybe Satoshi was just tired and he was getting the extra sleep he needed. 

Almost as if his father could read his thoughts, Kosuke butted in. "He has not muttered anything and his breathing is very shallow. Satoshi is either in a very very deep sleep or in a coma." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course, I hope it's the first option but only time will tell."

A sad look was plastered on Dai's face. He leaned in close to his friend's body. Hopefully, Satoshi would wake up soon. Daisuke prayed for it. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he did not. He did not want to imagine what would happen.

* * *

WOOT! I finished early 3 (VIMH: You call this early?) 

I just noticed, where the fudge are Wiz and Dark when you need them?

(Wait, isn't this supposed to be a dramatic cliffhanger? Don't you need to end it with some sad comments?) I guess...I cried when Harry died. (That has nothing to do with DNAngel...)

Please review! Love Ya!

-Paige


	16. Chapter 16

Hello and welcome to...never mind...

Anyway, gracias to everyone who reviewed. And remember, all your reviews will add up to declare who is going to be your next American Idol!

(**V**oice **I**n **M**y **H**ead: ...wow... I think it'd be a good time to shut up now...)

And Shadow Mousy, he's not gonna die! Don't kill me! -hides in Saddam's underground hole-

Why don't we move along?

This might be a little more confusing now that they're back to normal. At least, it's what I imagine. Don't you think so? Hahaha...

**Chapter 16**

The sun shone through the blinds at the Niwa house. At this time on a normal day, everyone would just be waking up, except Dai, who slept in. Today was not a normal day though. The Niwa family was surrounded around a sleeping Satoshi. They all looked like they hadn't slept in days, (even though it was only one day.), and hadn't ate in hours.

Emiko had been looking through a catalog and Kosuke was reading a book on magical artworks. Daisuke figured he had been searching for something that would help Satoshi. Daiki was sipping his cup of tea, watching Daisuke flip through the channels on the television for the fourth time around.

"Dai, honey, you're not going to go to school today, are you?" Emiko looked up from her magazine. Daisuke slowly shook his head, and then went back to watching the TV.

Time went by even slower after that. It was now ten o' clock. Emiko had gotten up to make brunch and Daiki had fallen asleep. Kosuke went to the basement to look up more but Daisuke remained on the couch, looking for something to watch. Then, something caught his attention.

"Hello and welcome to the ten o' clock news." The TV said. "I'm Kotaroh Murakami, here to report you some breaking news. Last night, everyone was confused as to what Phantom Thief Dark was going to steal, but after looking for what was missing throughout the museum, the police discovered what he had stolen."

The camera cut to an officer with a microphone held close to him. Daisuke recognized him. He was the young officer who was acting nervous. "It appears the thief stole the 'Necklace of Life'." He held up a picture of it. It turned out to be the necklace Towa was wearing. "With its many emeralds, the color green commonly reminds people of life and energy. The necklace is also believed to give people extra energy. Kinda like a cup of coffee." He chuckled softly.

"Really? I never thought that that would be the side effects." Towa entered the room, balancing two trays of tea and a cup on her nose. "I don't feel anything."

Meanwhile, Emiko laughed. "I guess that's better than the police figuring out what we really did." The news reporter began to speak again when Daisuke changed the channel again. "Honey, you haven't said a word. Is there anything you want to eat?" Daisuke shook his head and turned the channel once again.

Emiko sighed and sprayed the pan in her hand. Suddenly, she heard music coming from the TV. Daisuke had stopped again. He only stopped when something interested him.

In the music video, a boy and a girl were cuddling together, acting like a normal happy couple. They showed the two walking in a park, eating together, going to the movies and playing arcade games. Then, they showed the boy holding onto the girls arm tightly and pulling her toward him. She quickly escaped from his grasp and ran to get away from him. As she was crossing the street, a car suddenly came and before she could get out of the way, it hit her.

Seeing her son jump in his seat and begin to shake, she called out to him. "Daisuke, why don't you change the channel?"

She got no reply from Dai. "Hey Emiko, can I borrow the stool?" Kosuke had come upstairs. He'd seen the video Daisuke was watching and tried to avoid the topic.

Now it was eleven. They had all eaten and Emiko cleaned the plates. Daisuke was still finishing his though.

Twelve. "Daisuke, we're going to the store, alright?"

By one, they still were not back. Daisuke sighed and leaned back on the couch. Maybe it would be alright if he took a short nap.

* * *

Waking up, he noticed he was in a warm room. Lately, he had always woken up in a warm room. Before all of this happened, Satoshi would wake up in his cold bedroom, a stale and colorless room his father would give him in his mansion or an unfamiliar hotel room. Now, it would be the same familiar ceiling and he would be surrounded by color and warmth. There really wasn't any room to complain.

Attempting to sit up, Satoshi noticed a red head lying on his legs. A smile immediately crossed his face. They were back to normal. Suddenly, Satoshi grew dizzy. Lying back down, Satoshi chuckled to himself. Welcome back, low blood pressure. Running his hand through his hair, Satoshi saw blue bangs cover his face. Yup, back to normal.

A soft moan came from the boy below. "Satoshi." Daisuke smiled happily with a girlish tone. At once, Satoshi broke out in laughter. "What?" The Niwa tried to look angry but he couldn't help but smile.

"I forgot how feminine you were, Dai." Satoshi managed to choke out of his laughter.

Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Feminine?" Satoshi nodded to Dai. "Well, you know, if I'm feminine, that means for the past two months, you've been feminine too!"

The Hikari's laughter died down. "No, I am not feminine, nor do I have feminine qualities."

Stretching, Daisuke chuckled. "That's not what I thought when I saw you being all uke-ish with Krad."

Satoshi's jaw dropped to the floor quicker than the blink of an eye. "First of all, how did you know about those events? Also, how do you know what an uke is?"

"I was a little awake and Mom." Daisuke finally stood up, though he had a smug smirk on his face. He knew he had won. Dai wanted to laugh in Satoshi's face, shouting, "Victory for Daisuke!", but they had just gone through a rough time and now would not be the appropriate time.

"Alright, alright." Satoshi was able to stand up now, Unfortunately, he also hit his foot on the table and ran into the wall. Satoshi forgot about his glasses. Next to him, Dai handed Satoshi his glasses. "Thanks." he said.

"You know, Dark also said he noticed you have long eyelashes."

"I thought we were going to drop the subject!" Satoshi quickly walked to the kitchen. Daisuke was now covering his mouth so that Satoshi wouldn't see him laughing. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving..." Satoshi groaned, searching for the granola bars once again.

"Mom made something before you woke up. I'm sure there are leftovers." Daisuke searched the fridge for food. Meanwhile, Satoshi was staring at a calendar. "Sorry Satoshi, we don't plan the heists on that thing. Items just pop up and we get them."

Satoshi laughed as he flipped through the pages of the calendar. "That's not what I'm looking at." He left the calendar and sat down at the table. Pushing his glasses up, Satoshi watched Daisuke warm up the leftovers. "I was just thinking about how much school I missed since this thing happened. My father's going to be really angry at me once he notices how much school I missed."

Daisuke shrugged. "Yeah, well now my grades are going to go down now that I have to do my own work." The microwave beeped loudly, drawing attention to it. Pulling the plate out of the microwave, Daisuke sighed. "How long do you think it's going to be until we get back into the swing of things?"

"Maybe a few days." Satoshi said quietly, slurping up his food. In a matter of minutes, Satoshi had finished. He had gotten up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Satoshi?" Daisuke quickly ran to the door.

Satoshi found it amusing that Daisuke was still trying to stop him. This always happened and Satoshi, at first, gave into Daisuke but now he was just amused. "I have to go do a few things before I can relax and celebrate. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

He left before Daisuke could do anything.

_Don't worry. Believe it or not, the Hikari actually seems like he can take care of himself...at times._

A shriek came out of Dai's mouth_. Dark, I forgot about you!_

_...You forgot about me? Thanks. Appreciate the thought. Thanks a lot_. Dark mentally turned away from Daisuke. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth, acting depressed.

_I didn't forget about you like that. I just forgot that we're reunited. _

_Right..._

* * *

Satoshi had gone through his apartment, making sure everything was still in place. 

When he had gotten back, there was a basket in front of his doorway. Satoshi had brought it in and looked through the basket. There was a card from a woman named Nakano. She stated that she had asked his girlfriend who he was so she could send her thanks for saving her boy. Satoshi chuckled to himself and threw the card on his kitchen counter. The rest of the basket was filled with candy, toys and money. _She must be wealthy..._ Satoshi took the money and planned on giving the rest to Daisuke. That was who the basket seemed to be directed to...

Grabbing a Hershey's bar, Satoshi walked over to his answering machine. He had over one hundred unheard messages. Pushing the 'delete all' button, Satoshi walked into the kitchen. As he began to fill a glass of water, his phone rang. He ignored it and waited for a message. Sure enough, there was a message.

"Satoshi, when you get this, make sure you call me back or come over to the mansion. I know it's not how you wanted to celebrate returning back to normal but we have to travel a few hours away to help a museum with a thief. I know you're the commander of Dark countermeasures but they figured you were also good at other thief countermeasures. Before we leave, you and your father can go to a nice restaurant for dinner. How does that sound? Talk to you later, Satoshi."

A long beep told Satoshi that his father's message was over. Sighing, Satoshi sat down and stared a blank television screen.

_Hey Krad, do you really think I have long eyelashes?_

A quiet groan came from the alter ego. Satoshi could almost feel the smile on Krad's face. He was sure Krad wasn't expecting Satoshi to say the first greetings. Especially one like this. _Why? It's nothing bad. They run in your family. You know, your grandmother never had to wear makeup because of how beautiful her eyes are. You could say it was the one weakness against Dark and I with you Hikari._

Satoshi snickered and buried his face in his hands. "Like I care about something like that." He sat there with his hands on his face, hoping time would pass. Time needed to pass quicker than it was. Maybe, it could pass quick enough that he wouldn't have to leave, for that time would have already passed. Satoshi shook his head and raised it. Now he was confusing himself.

* * *

"Mom, I can't get a hold of Satoshi. Do you think something happened to him?" Daisuke wouldn't leave his mother alone. It was obvious she noticed the change. Before, he would not say a word. Now, he wouldn't stop saying words. 

"How many times have you called him, honey?" Emiko questioned, looking through the cabinets.

"Well, in the past two hours...about twenty times."

Daisuke could almost hear his mother's jaw hit the ground. "Dai, he's probably not answering because you're annoying him." She said as kindly as she could.

"But Mom!" Now Daisuke was just acting like a child. Emiko couldn't help but laugh. He seemed so mature when he was in Satoshi's body. Maybe everything that happened made Dai mentally go back a few months. "Earlier, Satoshi said we would hang out. What if something happened to him? You don't think he lied, do you? What if Krad is being mean to him? Takeshi could be bothering him since he doesn't have anyone else to clean up the rooms for him. Why won't Satoshi pick up the phone?"

_Maybe if you actually gave anyone time to answer a question, they'd be able to help._

Daisuke growled at Dark. _You know, you and Krad are alike. _He spat.

_That's not true! I'm much calmer, smarter and handsome!_

The red head ignored his curse. He lowered his head and his mother could see her son was finally calming down. "Give him time, Dai. I'm sure he had to get a few things straightened up. If we don't hear from him by tomorrow when you go to school, we'll check on him. Alright?"

Daisuke nodded to his mom and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah." He looked up at Emiko with a grin. "I guess I got too used to always being around Satoshi."

Emiko giggled, messing up Daisuke's hair. "It's good to see that look in your eyes again."

* * *

Things were very quiet between Satoshi and his father. They had been sitting in the restaurant for almost a half an hour now and neither of them had said anything. Satoshi was not sure if it was just because they hadn't talked in a while or if it was because the last time they talked, they were fighting. 

Glancing up at his father, Satoshi noticed he was drinking a glass of wine. He hardly saw his father drink. Was this case he was about to be sent on going to be more than he expected?

Finally, Satoshi decided to talk to his father. "How did you find out?"

"Find out about what?" Mr. Hiwatari glanced at him through his glasses. A worried expression suddenly crossed Satoshi's face. Why did his father seem sad? His brown eyes reflected into Satoshi's blue ones, telling him something he could not understand.

"You know, about me and Daisuke switching back." Satoshi turned his head away from his father.

A slight laugh came from Kei. "I saw the grandfather switch the necklaces and figured that you guys could switch back successfully." His laugh grew louder. "And you thought I didn't have any faith in you."

Satoshi gave his father a nod. Soon, their dinners came, along with more silence. The silence was getting on Satoshi's nerves. He growled softly to himself, then looked up at Mr. Hiwatari. "What information do you have on this thief?"

Kei cut a piece of steak out and placed it in his mouth. After he swallowed it, Kei merely smiled at Satoshi. "They said that this man heard of the legend of Phantom Thief Dark and has been, almost like, impersonating him. Though, they can never catch photos of the man. All they get is a large black overcoat in the picture. They haven't even been able to get a picture of his face." He ate another piece of his steak. "All they want you to do is to catch him. If everything goes well, you should be back to Azumano tomorrow night."

"Is that all it is?" Satoshi asked, a bit of relief was in his voice. Mr. Hiwatari nodded his head. Satoshi smiled. He couldn't exactly name why he was so happy that his case seemed so simple but was happy and that's all that mattered.

The mood did not seem as tense the rest of the night. Satoshi and his father went straight to the hotel they were staying at.

Though, to Kei's surprise, when they arrived at their room, Satoshi passed out in his bed. He did not even put on his pajamas before falling asleep. Mr. Hiwatari just shook the thought out of his mind. He did his own paperwork and made calls, taking care of his normal commissioner duties.

After about an hour, Kei finally finished all of his work. He smirked when he saw Satoshi sleeping. Mr. Hiwatari understood Satoshi didn't like him. Whenever he was around his son, Satoshi always seemed angry, cold and unwanting. Yet, when he was sleeping, Satoshi looked relaxed. Calm like the color of his hair. That was another thing that always stuck out to Kei. Satoshi's hair. It brought a calmness to Satoshi whenever the boy seemed angry. Other people saw ice when they looked at him, but Kei saw a clear blue sky.

Suddenly, he heard the blankets rustle. "Satoshi?" Mr. Hiwatari turned his head to look at Satoshi. The boy was scratching his eyes. "How come you woke up?"

"I only wanted to talk to you." A deep voice said. Once he had moved his hand, it revealed that it was actually Krad. His cat-like eyes watched Kei and his long blonde hair was scattered over the bed.

Mr. Hiwatari laughed and leaned back, resting his head on the backboard of his bed. "What a surprise." He immediately sat back up, never letting his eyes leave the blonde. "Though, it's a little entertaining to see you in a dress up shirt and tie. Plus, I can't recall seeing you with your hair down."

Krad let out a slight growl. "Yeah, the Niwa boy did it." He spat. "One night, he just decided to see what I'd look like with it down and I can't find my hair tie."

Continuing to laugh, Kei shook his head. "You can always go out an buy one." He pointed out to Krad. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kei asked as he took off his tie.

Sighing, Krad stood up and attempted to take off his own tie. "This damn thing is choking me." He growled, unable to untie it.

Kei snickered and stood up to help him. "You're digressing, you know that?"

Krad rolled his eyes and looked away from the older man as he helped him. "I was just thinking..." The blonde paused, checking if Kei had finished. "I'm not sure if it's such a safe idea to send Satoshi on a case that's late at night."

"How come?" Mr. Hiwatari pulled the tie off. He lifted Krad's hand and put it in it.

"You didn't notice?" Krad said in a colder tone. "Why do you think that Master Satoshi went to sleep so early tonight? He is normally up until two in the morning when you give him work."

Kei shook his head. He waited for Krad to answer but never received it. "This question was not rhetorical, was it?"

"No." Krad's eyes lowered. Mr. Hiwatari laughed quietly to himself. A small thought crossed his mind. He wondered how many times he had gotten that look in the past month. "Fine, I'll explain." Krad scowled. "When Daisuke was in Master Satoshi's body, he had more energy so I ended up carelessly using magic."

"I never knew you cared about using your magic."

Krad ignored the smug smirk on Mr. Hiwatari's face. "I don't. But I guess Satoshi wasn't used to his magic being so low and couldn't handle it. He's going to be sleeping a lot for the next week or so."

Kei only shrugged and laid down, turning away from Krad. "Then make sure he gets a lot of sleep tonight. Satoshi needs to stay up until at least ten. Tonight, he was out by eight thirty. Make sure that doesn't happen tomorrow." There was a stretching sound coming from Krad. A second later, Kei watched two pieces of the tie Satoshi was wearing fall in front of him.

* * *

"Satoshi!" The door fell off the hinges as Daisuke kicked down Satoshi's front door...literally. "Satoshi!" Daisuke ran through his apartment. He looked through all the rooms, since he now knew the place, but could not find him. 

"Daisuke, honey, how are you going to fix that?" Emiko slowly followed him inside. Daisuke did not hear what his mother and continued to investigate the apartment.

Suddenly, he smiled widely. "Maybe he already went to school!" Daisuke ran to the front door. He was stopped by running into someone and falling down onto the floor. "Owww..." Daisuke rubbed his temples. Gazing up, Daisuke noticed that the same man who he had seen on the first day he had switched with Satoshi.

"Satoshi was sent on a case in a town a few hours from here. He should be back by tomorrow." The man said politely. He didn't have any feeling in his voice, he just said it probably to say it.

Emiko looked over her shoulder with a look of surprise on her face. "Really?" Daisuke said before she had a chance to. "But how come? He had no warning..."

"Yes, but they needed him so I'm sure he obliged without a fuss." The old man bent down to pick up the door.

Daisuke laughed nervously. "I can fix that..."

"Don't worry about it." The old man once again spoke monotonously. "I will get this fixed. If you could bring home any work Satoshi needs to complete, I will be sure it is sent to him." The butler said.

Nodding kindly, Daisuke got ready to leave. He helped the old man pick up the door. "Wait," Dai suddenly stopped him, noticing the man was leaving. "Was he sent on a life threatening case? He shouldn't come back with any injuries, right?"

For the first time, Daisuke saw the old man laugh. "No sir. It appears there is a Dark impersonator a few towns from here. The police there heard about Satoshi and are only asking for his assistance."

"A Dark impersonator?" Emiko asked. She thoughtfully put her index finger on her chin. "Why would anyone want to impersonate Dark?"

Another laugh escaped the old man. "Beats me." He stated and left without another word.

Emiko giggled. "Well, Daisuke, you need to go to school. I'll see you after school. Alright, honey?"

"But what about-"

"About what?" Daisuke was interrupted by his mom. She was still giggling and she had just winked at Daisuke before leaving the apartment.

_What is that woman up to? _Dark spoke. _I don't think she likes the idea of a Dark impersonator but she's making it seem like a joke. I'm just taking it as a joke but is she?_

_I don't really want to know..._ Daisuke nervously broke his gaze from Satoshi's apartment and walked down the stairs to head to school.

* * *

Only a few more chapters! I read back and realized before I only planned for this story to have about ten chapters...haha, I'm just a little off. Well, all these events are just leading up to a mushy, corny ending like everything else in the world... 

Also, along the lines of re-reading...holy shit, do I have a lot of typos...it sure is a good thing I don't do this for money. The amount of typos is truthfully ridiculous XD and I just used those two words because they're big...-evil laughter-

Reviews are much loved...I don't mind suggestions for the end, since I'm still taking baby steps on how to end this story...

Love ya!!!!

-Paige


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! I hope you guys are liking the more often updates! Cherish it! Well...I'll probably finish it before summer is over so who knows...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...

I was really amused with the things I put at the end of this chapter. It just really proves that there's no one better for the jobs than the characters Yukiru created XD

Moving on...

**DiSCLaiMeR: **I don't own DNAngel...right now...-evil laughter-

**Chapter 17**

Daisuke walked into the classroom and stood in the doorway for a second. Almost all of the class had already arrived to class. He had to take a minute to think about where he sat. Daisuke laughed to himself and went to his previous seat. It was great that they had switched back but there were some things Daisuke had to get used to again.

Earlier that morning, his mom was a little surprised to see the boy come downstairs shirtless. Multiple times, he had called Dark Krad and he was in a horrible mood. It turns out that Dark was more of a pest when it came to ridiculing Daisuke than Krad was.

"Welcome back, Daisuke. Took you long enough." A voice said behind him. Daisuke was pulled into a choke hold by Takeshi. "The teach said you weren't feeling well yesterday. It's normal for you to get sick but Hiwatari? How come he wasn't here yesterday and now he's not here today." Takeshi told Daisuke, never letting his grip loosen.

"I...don't...wh-where Satoshi...is..." Dai choked out. Takeshi finally let go of him and Daisuke gasped for breath. He wasn't sure if he should have lied to Takeshi but he couldn't possibly tell him where Satoshi actually was. "But I am sure he appreciates that you care about him."

Takeshi let out a loud sigh and sat on Daisuke's desk. "I have cleaning duty after school. Satoshi normally agrees to do it for me but he isn't here today."

"What a shame." Daisuke pulled out his books and placed them on his desk, shoving Takeshi off his desk.

"Hey Daisuke, you don't think you could-"

"Nope, Takeshi, I will not take over cleaning duty for you."

Daisuke groaned when Takeshi wrapped his arms around his friend. "Come on, Daisuke. If you do, I got this picture from Ritsuko's sleepover of Riku."

A look of surprise and embarrassment appeared on Daisuke's face. "Ta-Takeshi..." The red head was slightly shaking his head, trying to get Takeshi to stop.

"I know you'd like it. And it's a picture of her changing clothes."

"WHAT?!" Riku shrieked and grabbed Takeshi by his collar. "How in the hell did you get a picture of that?" She shook him fiercely.

Daisuke laughed nervously was he watched Riku drag Takeshi away. "I tried to stop you." He said, opening his book. "I hope we didn't have any homework last night." Daisuke said to himself, rubbing his head.

His head was beginning to ache and Dai couldn't figure out why. He leaned his head back, trying to get rid of the headache. His eyes lowered as he tried to relax. Then, an image popped into his head. He remembered back to the day he and Satoshi had gone to see a movie. They were walking down the sidewalk and Satoshi was smiling. It wasn't his normal calm, amused smile. The smile was wide and happy, the smile Daisuke normally gave.

He was sure that if Dark had seen that image, he would have mistaken it as Daisuke.

Then, a thought a popped in his head. Before this incident, he had never seen Satoshi smile like that. He had only seen his normal soft smile. But that other smile, it wasn't like Satoshi. Or at least...how he normally was. It was if he was actually happy.

_I'd like to see him smile like that in his body_. Daisuke told Dark.

_Yeah, well I'd like to see pigs fly and Krad not act like a homicidal blond but you don't see that happening, do you?_

_Good point._

"Niwa, if you did not get enough sleep last night, maybe you should have gone to bed earlier." The teacher's voice scolded him.

* * *

"Damn, another unfamiliar ceiling." Satoshi groaned as he rolled around in the bed he laid in. He growled and covered his head with the blanket. He didn't want to get up yet. After a minute, Satoshi peeked his head and stared at the clock. It read 2:45. Another groan came from his mouth as he once again covered his head. "How did I sleep that long?" He almost shouted. 

_You finally woke up, Master Satoshi._

_Yeah, seventeen hours later. How am I supposed to explain this to my father?_

_I already have._

_What? _Satoshi pushed himself up. When he didn't get a reply from Krad, Satoshi just sighed. Stretching, Satoshi stood up and looked around the room. His father's bed was already made and all of this things were organized. Then, something caught Satoshi's eyes. There was a sticky note on his father's pillow.

'Hope you got enough sleep. You are going to need your energy for tonight. You have a meeting with the police and their commander at five. Theft is at nine. Twenty dollars is under the pillow. Good luck and see you later tonight.'

Satoshi stared at the note for a few extra seconds. He lifted the pillow and put it on his night stand. Satoshi opened his suitcase, wanting to get dressed but he froze, not knowing what to wear. At first, he reached for a t shirt and jeans, but then he wondered if he was supposed to dress up. In the end, Satoshi decided to wear the t shirt with a nicer pair of pants with a jacket over it.

He still had another good two hours_. Master Satoshi, you should go get something to eat. You haven't eaten in almost a whole day. You could pass out._

_I guess that makes sense_. Satoshi sighed.

Walking outside, Satoshi looked back and forth, wondering which way was the closest possible route to the museum. Pulling out a map he had grabbed before walking out of the hotel, Satoshi looked at it. He found his route and Satoshi put away the map. Right when he started to walk, he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." The man said. A gasp came from his mouth. "Commander Satoshi?"

Satoshi's head shot up. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

The young man stared down at his feet. "I'm Shinji Asano. I am one of the leading officers in our squad. Remember?" He said softly, blushing slightly.

Satoshi stared at him for a few seconds. Suddenly, it clicked. "Oh yeah, I remember you." _He's always looking at me funny..._ Satoshi quickly thought." What are you doing out here?"

"I go to college in Azumano. This is my hometown. I am just visiting the parents." Shinji nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Satoshi nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm going to go grab something to eat. Want to go with me?"

A deep blush appeared on Shinji's face. "Really? I mean, I'm not going anywhere for a while. It wouldn't hurt. Sure." Shinji happily smiled at Satoshi.

_Why is he blushing? _Krad said, there was a slight annoyed tone in his voice. Satoshi mentally shrugged and moved onto walking with the boy.

The two decided to eat at a burger restaurant. They were quiet for the first few minutes. Satoshi had just been drinking his pop and Shinji sat there, staring at him. Finally, he said something. "Yesterday, I got to do the report about Dark's theft."

"Really? That's cool. I was sleeping then."

"Oh...you missed it." Shinji had a sad look on his face. Satoshi noticed and sighed. Why was this guy so weird? "Commander, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as his burger came.

Shinji seemed unsure if he should say anymore. "Well, once they noticed Dark came, he was already gone. He came into the area you were patrolling. Plus, the blonde man was even sighted. Do you have any idea of who that man is?"

Satoshi stared at the man, he had a sense that Shinji knew the answer without Satoshi telling him. Satoshi took a bite of his burger and, with a full mouth, Satoshi said, "I have a small idea."

Shinji waited for Satoshi to continue. After a few minutes passed and Satoshi still did not say anything he figured that he wasn't going to get any more information. Sticking a French fry in his mouth, Satoshi glanced at Shinji. "You're really young, you know. Especially for a commander. Most men don't become a commander until their at least thirties."

"Yeah, both my father and I are special cases." Satoshi said quietly. "There's my father, then there's the other commissioner. That commissioner is over sixty years old."

Shinji nodded and took a drink out of his cup. "But, you know, I am not complaining." He suddenly stopped and went back to staring at his cup and blushing again. "I...kind of...sort of...like you being the commander."

"What?" Satoshi's head jerked up. He wasn't sure if he was hearing the officer right. What was he saying? _What do you think he meant by that? That I'm a good commander? ...No, I know I am a horrible commander. _He ate another French fry. "I'm not really that good."

"No, I think you are a great commander." Shinji muttered. "You keep everyone motivated."

"Yes, but we've never actually accomplished anything."

"We've had a few close calls." Shinji pointed out. Satoshi rolled his eyes and finished his burger. He wiped his hands off and stood up. Satoshi left the twenty dollars on the table and left, followed by Shinji.

"I'm sorry but I need to be going now. Thank you for eating lunch with me." Satoshi said to Shinji. He began to walk away but he stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"If I said that I really did like you, not just as a commander, but more...what would you say?" Shinji had a soft look on his face.

A chuckle escaped Satoshi. "I never noticed your hair. It's a really dark black." He turned away, trying to walk away again but Shinji spoke, stopping Satoshi.

"Do you think any less of me?" He said quickly. Satoshi had to think about what he was asking for a moment.

Satoshi stepped forward, leaving Shinji. "Why would I?" He told him, leaving nothing else to say. By the time Shinji would try to respond to him, he would be out of hearing distance.

_That kid just stood there and told you he had a crush on you. _Krad muttered, feeling a little disgusted. _I figured you'd slap him and run away from the kid._

_He's a pretty good officer. _Satoshi let out a sigh, thinking about the situation. _Of course I'm not interested in guys but he's nice. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Plus, Krad, you don't have room to talk. _The Hikari thought back to the times Krad would visit him when he was in Daisuke's body.

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh a little when he left Krad speechless. Walking down the sidewalk, Satoshi pulled his notebook out of his pocket. He flipped open a page and wrote down, "Satoshi: one. Krad: zero."

* * *

The scene was almost exactly like how it was when Dark actually stole something. Spotlights surrounded the outside of the museum. The museum itself was filled with officers and detectives. Satoshi was currently in the room where the theft was planned to come in to get the artifact. Tonight, the Dark impersonator was planning to steal 'Mary's Tear', a bracelet with diamonds in almost every centimeter of it. It was worth a lot of money. Satoshi figured that was the only reason they were stealing it. 

He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, checking his watch for the time. Earlier, Satoshi had asked that he was alone. Since this was not the real Dark, Satoshi was sure this would be a piece of cake.

_The commander here was pretty pissed at you. _Krad laughed loudly from the back of Satoshi's mind.

A smirk crossed Satoshi's face. At the meeting, he had met with the town's police force and their commander. Though, their commander threw a fit when he found out that Satoshi, the commander they hired, was fifteen and he was forty one. Satoshi then got a long lecture on how it took the man twenty years to get to his position and how he hadn't even been alive for that amount of time.

After the commander finally calmed down, Satoshi told them his plan and they easily followed his instructions.

Three minutes remained until the impersonator came. Satoshi took a quick walk around the room, looking to see if the thief had come earlier and set up anything.

Suddenly, the spot lights turned off, one by one, and everything was completely silent. Satoshi heard something drop to the ground and knew it was the thief. He remained in the shadows and watched the thief walk closer to the bracelet.

Satoshi stared at the thief. He was wearing a mask with a large black cloak on and the hood pulled over his head, making it impossible to see his hair. The thief had pushed back his cloak to show that he had a very slim body. Though, his body had many curves and Satoshi knew that he would have mistaken the thief as a girl.

He took a step out right as the thief had touched the case. The thief jumped back and shouted, "Who's there?"

Satoshi opened his mouth to talk but was stunned to see three daggers hit the wall next to him. After a few seconds, Satoshi began to laugh. "You know, Phantom Thief Dark doesn't throw knives at people."

"How would you know?" The thief crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't change the subject. Answer my question."

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. Commander of the Azumano police force and Dark countermeasures." He heard a slight gasp come from the thief.

"Why are you here?" He asked, inching closer to the bracelet.

Satoshi wondered why this person was asking so many questions. "They asked for my help." Satoshi took a step towards the thief. At once, he dove towards the bracelet. Satoshi followed him and grabbed his arm inches before the thief got to it.

The thief struggled to get his arm back but Satoshi kept a strong hold. With one hard tug, the thief caused Satoshi to fall forward on him. Satoshi now had a grip on the thief's wrist and was on top of him. "I was right. This is easy." Satoshi chuckled as he put the thief in handcuffs.

"Lucky you." A footstep was heard and Satoshi's head shot up. A dark figure walked up to the bracelet. They picked it up and stared at it for a minute. "All that hype for this little thing."

"For your information, that is worth hundreds of thousands of dollars." The thief spat at the figure.

But Satoshi chuckled. "You never seemed to steal things for money, Dark."

"DARK?" The thief shrieked and threw Satoshi off him. He quickly tried to escape but Satoshi grabbed his cape.

"What are you here for, Dark?" Satoshi pulled the thief back to him." And you are not going anywhere."

Dark laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "We heard that there was a Dark impersonator and we just had to see it for ourselves." He took a minute to look at the thief struggling to escape from Satoshi's grasp. "You have the clothes right but the mask is a little tacky. When I steal, I like people to see my handsome face."

"Narcissist." Satoshi simply stated.

"Think what you will." Dark shrugged. He bent down to meet the thief face to face. "I'm curious to see the face of the person who impersonates me." He took down his hood. The thief now seemed to be struggling for his life. Dark then reached out and slid off his mask.

Suddenly, Dark dropped the mask. "What?" Satoshi turned to him to see Dark completely stunned.

"You're a-a girl?" His voice screeched with the word 'girl'. Meanwhile, the thief looked shamefully away.

"What does it matter?" She growled.

The two guys stared down at her. It turned out that her body was curvy for a reason. Her face was very feminine, she had almond shaped, blue eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing make up and Satoshi couldn't help but wonder why. "Why would you hide the fact that you're a woman?" Satoshi asked.

"Really." Dark sighed to himself, running his fingers through his purple hair. "Once officers found out you were a woman, you'd get past them, no effort."

She still refused to respond. Satoshi rolled his eyes and yawned. For some reason, he was beginning to feel sleepy. A small giggle came from the thief. "I didn't know you two were like that. It's sweet, really." She smiled to Dark.

At first, Dark had no idea what she was talking about. Then, he felt a large weight on his shoulder. Glancing over, Dark saw Satoshi falling asleep on his shoulder. "Yo! Creepy! Get off me! I don't bend that way!" He tried to shake Satoshi off but he held on.

"I'm sorry, Dark. I can barely hold myself up right now. You can beat me up later but right now, can I please...just...lay..." Satoshi suddenly fell forward. Luckily, Dark caught him.

_Great...Daisuke, you wanna hold the boy?_

_I can't do that! Not in front of this girl! _

_This is ruining my image! _Dark growled and placed Satoshi down on the floor.

He then turned his attention to the girl. "So...what possessed you to want to be like me?"

The thief stood up and tried to walk away. Tried, since she was stopped by the handcuffs on her hand. "It seems that in a last attempt, he handcuffed me to the stand." She sighed and looked over at Dark. "My grandmother lived in Azumano when she was a child. When I was a child, she would tell me stories of the magnificent things you could do. I wanted to impress her so I figured I could be like you."

Dark smiled. "Really?"

"No, I made up the story." She growled at him. "Why would I make up something like that?"

"Well, _sorry. _I just thought it was sweet." He took a step away from the thief. "Damn, you have a rotten attitude."

"I've heard that one before." She chuckled. The girl opened her mouth but she saw Satoshi move. "It looks like your friend is up." She began to talk again but then, her jaw dropped to the floor. "Did y-your friend j-just become a gi-girl?" She asked.

"What the hell are you saying?! I am not a girl!" Krad shouted.

Dark dropped to the ground, doubled over in laughter. "The look on her face! And...she called you a _girl_." Dark continued to laugh.

Krad clenched his fists. "I am going to kill the Niwa boy for stealing my hair tie." The look on his face was more of an embarrassed look than an angered one.

Dark had finally stopped laughing. He patted Krad on the shoulders. "That's not necessary. Plus, you don't look half bad with your hair down."

"I told you were like that." The thief butted in.

"And I told you I was not." Dark muttered through his teeth. Now, Krad was laughing. Dark let out a loud sigh, knowing the blonde was just getting back at him. "...Um, Krad. Why is your back pocket glowing?"

Krad turned his head, trying to see what Dark was talking about. He reached in his pocket to find out what was glowing. Krad pulled out the necklace with the white arrow on it. "Why is it glowing?"

"You keep it with you?" Dark burst out laughing again.

"Like you have room to talk." Krad spat.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, but he soon saw a glowing from his front pocket. "Daisuke..." He pulled out his half. Suddenly, the glowing became more intense. "Eh...This doesn't mean we're going to switch back, are we?"

The two suddenly became panicked. The girl watched the two run around, trying to figure out to do. She then heard, "One, two, three." and at the same time, Krad and Dark threw their necklaces across the room.

"I don't want to switch again." Cried Dark.

Everything was silent and the two of them let out a sigh of relief. They smiled at each other, but then, a strong wind appeared in the room. Their eyes fell on the parts of the necklace across the room to see a cloud of smoke coming from it. Dark and Krad shrieked and hugged each other for protection. The cloud of smoke began to take form. It was a woman with short, curly hair and a short white dress. Her eyes were glowing and she began to walk towards the two.

"What the hell is going on?!" The thief yelled. "First, Dark comes to my theft. Then, that Satoshi kid becomes a girly man. Now, some woman came from a necklace! What in the world is going to happen ne-" The girl swayed, then fell down on the cold, hard floor.

The woman ignored her and continued to make her way to Dark and Krad. "She must be the spirit of the necklace." Krad whispered to Dark. "So much for Niwa's keebler elf." Now, the spirit towered over the two of them, anger filling her eyes. "Don't make us switch again!" Krad shouted.

"Switch? I could care less about switching! Don't kill me!" Dark begged the spirit.

She growled at them. For a few moments, she held her place, an angry aura surrounded them. Then, she fell to her knees and, surprisingly, began to sob. Both Dark and Krad stared at her in total shock. Neither of them knew what to do so they didn't move. "You tricked me." She sobbed. "I had successfully switched you. Then you tricked me."

"I'm...sorry..." Dark said. He stood up and carefully stepped over to the spirit. "We...We couldn't stay like that." Krad shortly followed him. Dark was at a loss of words. He looked over at Krad, then pushed him towards the spirit.

"Hell no. I don't know what the hell to do. You're good with women." Krad tried to push back but Dark pushes were stronger.

"So what? You're good with spirits."

"Bullshit. You just don't want to deal with her." Krad finally gave up and decided to walk towards her. He gazed back at Dark, waiting for a reply.

Dark only shrugged and laughed. "I don't cope well with women crying."

The blonde rolled his eyes and walked up to the spirit. "I'm...sorry."

_Well, there are two words I thought I would never hear from Krad. _Daisuke muttered to Dark.

Her glowing eyes traveled up to Krad. He could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw tears streaming down her face. Krad quickly looked away, he wondered if he and Dark shared the same trait of not wanting to see a woman cry. Then again, he thought, that would be impossible. Krad could care less about women. Or men, for that matter. Why don't we just say any living being.

"I've caused so much trouble for generations." She wept. "I never wanted to cause people pain."

A look of disgust crossed Krad's face. How was he supposed to respond to that? He turned his head, hoping to get help from Dark. The blonde noticed Dark was mouthing something. Krad looked closer, trying to read his lips. "Keep...her busy." He whispered to himself. "I...will seal her." Registering everything, Krad nodded to Dark, then turned to the spirit.

He felt like he was going to be sick but he had to do what he had to do. Krad reached out and put his hand on hers. "I am sure you never wanted to hurt anyone. But...that seems to be the curse of Hikari artworks."

Once again, she looked up at the blonde. Luckily for Krad, she had stopped crying now. He could hear a quiet chanting from Dark and nodded to himself. He could do this. "Is that how you feel?" She asked him.

_Shit no._ "A little." Krad smiled softly to her. _What's the drawback to getting to kick the tar out of people? _"Sometimes, I begin to regret the things I've done to my previous hosts." _Like not completely taking their bodies! _"But everyone regrets things, right?"

Dark's jaw fell. He could not believe what Krad was saying. He quickly shook his head and began chanting to seal the spirit while he held out the feather.

"You are right." She smiled happily at him. The spirit jumped up and hugged Krad tightly. _Get her off of me! _Krad wished Satoshi was awake right now. "Thank you." She pulled back and smiled at him. Krad let out a sigh of relief. He thought that she was done and he was free to go. Wrong. "Thank you so much."

Before he knew it, the spirit closed the gap between the two of them and placed her lips on his.

Dark almost stopped chanting and had to grip the feather he almost dropped. He began to fear that the world was truly going to end now.

Meanwhile, Krad couldn't think anything past the loud screaming he heard in his mind. It was his voice, screaming...in his mind... He would much rather slit his wrists right now or jump off a cliff than kiss the spirit. Scratch that, anyone. Krad prayed that Dark would hurry up as he felt the spirit deepen the kiss, pushing him back. Krad was now lying on the floor, with the spirit of the necklace on top of him, kissing him.

"Oh _snap_." Dark quickly said before continuing. In his mind, Dark was laughing his head off while Daisuke was speechless. The red head couldn't help but hope that Satoshi was still asleep. On the other hand, Dark wondered if Krad had died, seeing that the blonde was motionless.

More screaming in his head. Krad felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He was so disgusted. He looked at the spirit, noticing her eyes were closed. How much longer was she planning on kissing him? Then, Krad's eyes widened in fear. What if she tried to take it to the next step? Krad made a note to himself, making sure that Dark would pay for this...with his life.

He felt her lighten up and the spirit backed away from him. Once again, she embraced him tightly. "Thank you."

At that moment, Dark's feather glowed brightly. Along with the feather, so did the spirit of the necklace. Slowly, she began to fade away. Finally, she disappeared all together. Dark chuckled to himself, proud of his accomplishment. He walked over to Dark and bent down to look at Krad. "Hey, are you dead? I know you've never really kissed anyone but I never figured you were so prone to romance that a kiss would kill you."

Suddenly, Krad's hand shot up and wrapped itself around Dark's neck. Dark gasped in surprised, brining his hands up to try to loosen Krad's grasp. "Why the hell do I have to go through stupid things like that because of _you_?" There was nothing but malice in Krad's voice and eyes.

A soft gasp came from Dark. He could see the remains of tears on the blonde's face. Dark slightly blushed, with the tears on his face and his hair down, Krad looked like a crying girl. Krad's grip became tighter as he sat up. He angrily glared at the purple. That is, until he heard a sound come from Dark's mouth and he understood what he said. "I'm sorry."

Krad dropped Dark and sighed. He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "I know you can't help but be stupid." Krad chuckled softly. He turned away from the thief so he wouldn't see him wipe his tears. Then, Krad's eyes fell on the girl. "What happened to her?"

"I think that the spirit erased her memory. We can just leave her for the police." Dark coughed, rubbing his neck. "Well then, should we go?" He smiled at Krad, doubting it would convince him to leave.

Just as he expected, Krad shook his head. "If Satoshi's father doesn't at least hear from me, he will get suspicious."

Dark nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a smug smile appeared on his face. "So...how was it?"

"She stuck her tongue in my mouth. How do you think it was?" Krad snarled at Dark, turning to see the smile on his face. "Never mind. Don't answer that." He told the thief.

"So it was good?" Dark heard the growl from Krad and watched the blonde fly away.

* * *

I do feel bad for Krad XD I can just imagine him foaming at the mouth...poor, poor Krad. 

I was going to make Krad be like, "Just imagine it's Dark, just imagine it's Dark." But that would be Out of character...and fan service...I'm sure you guys wouldn't complain though XD But I decided not to put it.

Plus, this chapter was slightly longer than normal...lucky you...It's actually the longest chapter in this story...odd...

You're welcome for the really quick update.

Happy Independence Day!!! _Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing! _

Later peeps!

-Paige


	18. Chapter 18

Can you believe I've been writing this for over a year? OMG! I am going to cry...excuse me while I sit in my corner of depression. Either way...I view the year and a half writing time as two things. 1) I give slow updates...2) I've been working hard for so long on my story! (The second one seems more like an excuse, haha...)

Thanks for the reviews!

**Extra A/U:** I'm not sure but I think the next chapter is going to be the last one...We'll see what happens...

**And another...:** I'm surprised. I get more comments saying that people like the more serious moments than the comical moments. I don't know...maybe it's just my expectations that confuse me...

**Disclaimer brought to you by the letter 'g':** See capitalo uno.

**Chapter 18**

Emiko's loud laughs spread throughout the Niwa household. "Krad just doesn't have any luck with women, does he?" She chuckled to the rest of the family. "First, it happens in the locker room, and now this." She handed Daisuke and Kosuke their plates. Daiki sat on the opposite end of the table, hiding his smile with the tea cup in front of his mouth. "So...how long is he going to sleep?"

She nodded her head towards the couch, where Satoshi was resting. "I think since he had to get up early and he went to sleep late last night, he's really exhausted." Daisuke told his mother. He stuffed a mouthful of bacon into his mouth.

There was a loud thump sound and Daisuke could have sworn he heard, "I smell bacon and sausage." The blue haired boy emerged from behind the couch with a tired look on his face.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" Emiko walked over to him. "You just fell on the floor." She reached to help him up but Satoshi shook his head.

Everyone's attention was turned to Satoshi, though Daiki hid it. Satoshi just gave a dazed look to them all, and then faced Emiko. "May I have some bacon and sausage?"

She nodded frantically, dashing to the stove. Worry was beginning to fill Emiko as she stacked food onto Satoshi's plate. She set it down for Satoshi. His eyes widened slightly. "Just eat as much as you can. You can't get all your energy from sleeping." Satoshi gave her a nod and began eating.

_How did she know about my condition? _Satoshi asked himself, taking a bite of sausage.

_Last night, Dark had asked me about it. I explained it to him, and I'm sure the Niwa boy told the rest of his family. _Krad sighed.

"Satoshi, are you going to be alright getting to school?" Daisuke asked with a full mouth. "We could always get that old wheelchair we have in the basement and roll you to school."

"Why do you have a wheelchair?" Satoshi asked.

"Long story." Dai scratched the back of his head nervously. "Let's just say I had many injuries as a child thanks to my mothers training."

Nodding, Satoshi showed that he understood. "I think I'll be fine walking." He took a swig of water. "You know what's a little odd? My father told me he called in and asked that the teachers let me sleep in class."

"Really?" Both Daisuke and Kosuke said. A laugh escaped Daisuke. "That is surprising. I mean, man, Satoshi...your dad..." He glanced at Satoshi to see and interested look on his face.

"My dad what?"

Well, you know..." Daisuke turned his head away. "Your dad is a little scary at times."

"True." He said and took another bite.

It soon came time to leave the house. Emiko had sent Kosuke with them, just incase Satoshi passed out. "Mr. Niwa, I am not going to collapse. You can go back."

"No. I'm worried about you Satoshi." Kosuke smiled kindly. "Plus, Emiko would kill me if I came back too early."

"I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry ab-" Suddenly, Satoshi fell forward. Daisuke gasped and leaped to catch his friend.

"Satoshi!" He screamed to Satoshi. Daisuke watched Satoshi, his eyes were squinted shut and his breathing was deep.

A light groan came from Satoshi. "Stupid crack." He looked up to see the surprised expressions of Dai and Kosuke. All their eyes traveled to the deep crack in the sidewalk.

"See? It was just the sidewalk. Nothing to worry about." Kosuke laughed. His left hand was on his chest, he felt like he had gone through a heart attack.

Before they knew it, they were at school. Kosuke waved them goodbye and shouted, "Be careful Satoshi!" before leaving.

Satoshi looked away, acting like he ignored him. He glanced up, seeing that Daisuke was only a few inches from his shoulder. "I told you, I'll be fine."

"I know." Daisuke nodded, refusing to back away. "I'm just keeping a close eye on you."

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow. "You don't mean that literally, do you?" That got Daisuke to back up a few feet.

* * *

_The town had appeared small on the plane. Yet, now that he was walking around in it, it actually seemed quite large. The only thing that he wondered about the town, though, was the plateau mountain that looked like Ayres Rock in Australia. Besides that, everything seemed normal._

_"Satoshi, we're going this way." Kei Hiwatari softly said. His young face had a smile that matched his voice._

_Satoshi nodded and went the direction his new adoptive father directed him to. He had to switch the new uniform he held in his hand to the other so he could scratch his arm. A few minutes later, his father bent down and placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders. "Satoshi, I need to run in here for a few. You can wander around the marketplace if you want. Just make sure you are back here in a half an hour, alright?"_

_"Yes, sir." Satoshi forced a smile on his face. He watched his father disappear into the building. He looked at his feet, wondering what to do. Finally, Satoshi let out a big sigh and decided to walk around._

_The area was quite similar to where he had lived before. His father explained that he actually lived here when he was a baby before he went to the orphanage._

_Satoshi yawned as he gazed at all the stores. He didn't see anything special._

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." He heard behind him. "My mom's gonna kill me!" Satoshi turned around to see who was talking, only to be knocked down by someone running into him. "I'm sorry!" The person shouted frantically, noticing the shopping bags he had spilled everywhere._

_Satoshi analyzed the person who had run into him as he picked up his items. The boy was his age, if not a little younger. He had large red eyes with the hair to match. Not only was his hair large but it was spiky too. Satoshi handed him an orange that he missed. "Thanks!" The boy shouted._

_They stood up and Satoshi noticed he was taller than the red head. "Sorry again." He heard. "Oh, I like your blue hair. Is it natural?"_

_"Is yours?" Satoshi said quietly._

_"I'll take that as a yes. Mine is too. I thought I was the only one with natural odd hair." He laughed happily. The boy looked like he was finally going to leave when his eyes dropped down to the uniform in Satoshi's hands. "You go to Azumano Middle School?"_

_Satoshi shook his head. "No, I'm starting there next week."_

_"How old are you?" He stared at him with his large eyes. For some reason, Satoshi felt like he had to answer him or those eyes would be ruined. By what though? Sadness? Disappointment? He mentally sighed, Satoshi felt like he was being too poetic._

_"I'm thirteen. I am going to be turning fourteen next month."_

_"Really? I'm thirteen too! And I go to Azumano! Maybe we'll be in the same class!" He giggled happily._

_Satoshi stared at the kid. He was way too happy for Satoshi's taste._

_"Daisuke!" There were shouts from the distance. Glancing to his side, he saw a young woman trying to push her way through the crowd. _

_"Sorry. That's my mom calling." Daisuke turned away and took a step. He then stopped and faced Satoshi. "By the way, my name's Daisuke Niwa. Hopefully we can be friends." Daisuke gave another childish giggle before leaving._

_"Niwa?" Satoshi asked himself. "Like that could happen." He began to walk back in the direction where his father was._

_Niwa..._

* * *

Daisuke couldn't help but glance back at Satoshi. The blue haired boy was resting on his rather large literature book. He had removed his glasses earlier, knowing he would fall asleep but his blue bangs covered his face. Daisuke wondered if he looked like a fan girl since all the girls in the class (besides Riku) were gazing at Satoshi.

He could also hear the whispers from the girls. "Doesn't he look adorable sleeping?" "How come you think he's sleeping?" "I bet he worked so hard. No one should wake him." "He looks like an angel from heaven!"

He sighed just as the bell rang. "We'll continue tomorrow." The teacher announced. Most of the students packed their things and left. The only ones that stayed were Daisuke, Satoshi (unwillingly), Riku, Risa and Takeshi.

"Something's fishy." Takeshi plopped down in the desk next to Daisuke. He could see the brunette glance up at the teacher. "When I fall asleep in class, I get busted and detention." Takeshi ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh. "Yet, Satoshi has been asleep for the past three periods and no trouble for him."

"Takeshi, that's probably because-"

"No, Daisuke. I know what is going on here." The brunette stood up on the chair. He raised one foot on the desk and put his hands on his waist. "You know what I'm thinking? I think...that Satoshi is sleeping with the teacher!"

At once, four books were thrown at him. Takeshi fell to the floor; a large bump was now on his head from landing on it. Daisuke noticed Risa and the teacher had annoyed looks on their faces. Daisuke bent down to grab his own but wondered where the last one came from. His eyes checked the room when he saw that Satoshi was no longer sleeping on the book.

"Saehara! Clean the chalkboard right now!" The teacher shouted.

"But-"

"No buts! Do it or detention!" She growled at him before leaving the room.

"See what I mean?" Takeshi whispered before heading up to the chalkboard.

Daisuke packed all of his books into his bag. When he raised his head, the Harada twins were standing in front of him. "How come Satoshi's been sleeping in class?" They asked at the same time.

Daisuke had to think quickly and come up with an excuse. "His father was moving yesterday and Satoshi had to help him. He didn't get back to his own house until five, which gave him two hours of sleep. Satoshi's father called in and explained what happened, so that's why the teachers aren't getting him into trouble." Daisuke told the twins, though Saehara.

"That's right. I forgot boy wonder lived alone." Takeshi blurted out.

"He does?" Riku and Risa asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke picked up his bag and walked over to Satoshi. He began to pack Satoshi's things into the boy's bag.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Daisuke looked up to see Risa's worried look. "Even when he's up, his face his pale." Risa told Dai.

"He should be just fine in a few days. All he needs is rest and the weekend is only two days away." Daisuke gave her a smile, hoping to cheer her up.

The two nodded and left the room. When Daisuke finished packing Satoshi's things, Takeshi left also. He put one of his hands on Satoshi's shoulders and began to shake him. "Satoshi! Wake up! Come on! School's over."

It took a few minutes, but finally, he got Satoshi to wake up. "What happened?" Satoshi muttered, his expression was dazed once again.

"I said that school is over. Now come on." Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's arm and pulled him up. In an attempt to stay up, Satoshi's arms wrapped around Daisuke's chest.

A slight blush popped up on his face as he saw Satoshi pressed close to him. Arms wrapped around him, head rested on his shoulder, this could look bad if someone saw. Yet, Satoshi had never been this close to him, let alone anyone, before. He let the blue haired teen stay there for a few more minutes.

"Satoshi. Please don't fall back asleep." He pried him off his chest. Satoshi nodded and leaned against the wall. "I said don't fall back asleep!" Daisuke shouted as he saw the blue haired boy's eyes drift down. Daisuke ran to the teacher's desk and grabbed two pieces of tape and tried to tape Satoshi's eyes open. The second his fingers left the tape, Satoshi's eyes fell past the tape. "Funny, that works in cartoons."

Daisuke removed the piece of tape and sighed. _Dark, if Wiz can turn into me, you and your wings, you think he can turn into a wagon?_

_I don't know... Never thought about it._

"Daisuke. Should we head to your home?" His head flew up to see Satoshi pushing himself off the wall.

All he could manage was a smile on his face. "It's good to see you finally woke up."

"Unfortunately, even during the day, my low blood pressure affects me." Satoshi grabbed his bag and began to head to the door. "Plus, those eyelashes and the hairs you plucked from my eyebrows with the tape helped me."

"My bad." Daisuke chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, before we leave, I wanted to show you something."

Satoshi gave Dai a look of approval. "Alright."

"Then follow me."

Daisuke led Satoshi down the hall and to the art room. Daisuke went straight to an easel while Satoshi stopped in the doorway and gazed around. "It's been a while since I've been in here."

"A month. Now suck it up and get over here." Daisuke laughed. Satoshi walked over to him and stared at Dai.

"What did you want to show me?"

"This." Daisuke pointed to the painting.

Satoshi's eyes lazily traveled to the artwork. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it. "What is this?"

Daisuke felt a little nervous. He knew that when he explained things, he made them sound dumb. "Our teacher told us to draw something that we couldn't live without. Plus, he said that the five best paintings would go to a competition." He told Satoshi. Noticing the look on the boy's face, Daisuke frowned. "I know it's corny but it's true. Satoshi, you're my best friend and I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're the one person that can relate to me."

He quickly glanced at his painting. It was a portrait of Satoshi with a small smirk on his face. He was gazing forward and had a happy look in his eyes. A few rays of sunshine shined down on him. There was only one thing different.

"Daisuke, how come I'm blonde? In your painting, I mean."

The redhead found himself bursting out in laughter. "Well, you see, the teacher recognized who I was painting. He told me everything looked great but blue hair might be surreal for the competition. Plus, he said the rays of sunshine and blonde hair went well together." He smiled at Satoshi, yet Satoshi now had a sad expression. "Did I...do something wrong?

Satoshi forced himself to smile. "Not at all. The painting is beautiful." He said.

"Then why do you seem so disappointed?"

Satoshi gasped quietly. He stared down at his feet. "It's just that..." He let out a sigh, gazing back up at Daisuke. "It reminds me of Krad."

"I figured that was the case." Daisuke chuckled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I tried to distinguish the difference by keeping your eyes blue. Besides the fact that you look German in my painting, I hoped nothing else would be wrong."

"It's just fine." Satoshi gave Dai an encouraging smile. "Now why don't we head back?"

* * *

Satoshi tried to take a step to the door, but Daisuke and Emiko flew towards him. They grabbed each of his hands. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" They both said at once. Satoshi's left eyebrow twitched a bit.

_I'll never be able to leave this house. _This was his third time trying to leave. Satoshi nodded to them. "I'll be just fine. Please, may I go back to my apartment?"

"Well, he did say please." Emiko pointed out.

"And may." Daisuke added.

Kosuke laughed softly as he entered the room. "You guys, let the boy leave. He needs his rest. Luckily for him, there's only one more day of school left until the weekend."

They all said their goodbyes, (even though they would see him the next morning.), and Satoshi left the Niwa household.

The streets were only lit by the dim streetlights on the side of the road. Still, Satoshi couldn't what street he was on. He just continued to walk until he saw a familiar street and turned.

He wasn't afraid of the dark but the empty and dark streets did give him the chills. Every morning, Satoshi watched the news and always heard incidents that happened at night. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Satoshi knew he was only about five minutes from his apartment now. All he wanted to do is go home and go to bed.

Then, there was a noise. Satoshi quickly looked over his shoulder. Nothing. Shaking his head, Satoshi laughed to himself, ignoring the sound. Next, he heard footsteps. Without turning around, Satoshi said calmly, "Who's there?"

No answer. Satoshi placed his hand on his chest. He began to take more deep breath. The footsteps became louder. The hand on his chest could feel his heartbeat speed up. Seeking comfort, Satoshi called for Krad but the blonde was asleep.

Satoshi decided that he would walk faster. His mind began to wander. If it was just a physical attack, Satoshi could probably beat the person but if they had a weapon, Satoshi knew he knew he had no chance.

Suddenly, Satoshi felt a hand on his shoulder. A gasp escaped his mouth and he jumped a few feet in the air. His head slowly turned to see who it was.

Satoshi felt amazed at how fast humans could feel so many different emotions in the shortest amount of time. Before, he had felt panic and fear. Now that he had seen that big bush of red hair, Satoshi felt relieved. Yet, anger quickly took over. "What the hell are you doing, Daisuke?"

A small laugh came from the redhead as he took a step back. He noticed the angry fire in Satoshi's eyes. "We were kind of worried so we thought we could stay at your apartment. We wanted to stay with you to make sure you were alright..." Satoshi leaned to the side to see the rest of the Niwa family poke out from behind a building. Emiko and Kosuke were smiling to themselves while Daiki played the innocent act.

"I'm never going to be able to get rid of you guys, am I?" Satoshi didn't care that he said it out loud. Daisuke merely shrugged. The red head wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and grinned his usual grin. Satoshi couldn't help but feel happy that they followed. Most of the time, that cold apartment was pretty boring.

* * *

Surprisingly, this chapter is really short...You can consider it a break from the really long ones XD Or consider me being lazy...whichever one...

I don't really have that much to say today...welps...later.

-Paige


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**:-Ode of Joy starts playing-

We have arrived at the final chapter!!! Oh! It brings a tear to my eyes XD ...And sorry for the update that's so long. There's only one excuse for it, and it can be described in one word: LAZY. ...yeah

You know, I've been thinking, Krad is a very hard character to capture his actual personality. There's the anime version, which is a psychotic blonde willing to kill anything and everything. (Also voiced by the amazing and incredibly awesome Illich Guardiola. XD) Then, there's the manga version, that is close to the anime version, yet his appearance in the ninth volume shows that he has a bit of a soft side XD Then, there's the fan girl version, which is a cross between psycho, lunatic, horn dog and ...basically everything else.  
Sorry about the rambling XD I just wanted to point that out...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel... No matter how much I try, Yukiru won't give it up...

Well, with out any further...waiting...the final chapter!

**Chapter 19**

There was a loud banging on his door. Still, Satoshi refused to get up. "I still have twenty-teen min-hours." He slurred loudly. Satoshi buried his face into his pillow once again, trying to block out the ponding. He heard his door open and peeked up. All he saw was red hair on top of a tall figure.

"Please, Satoshi! You have to get up! You can still sleep at school but if we miss another day, you might fail your classes." Daisuke shouted loudly. Satoshi growled through his pillow. Daisuke walked over to Satoshi and pulled off his blankets. He grabbed his friend's arms, dragging him out of bed. "I know you're up and I know you're still tired but you have to at least get ready for school."

Satoshi finally stood up straight. "Fine, fine. If you will stop talking, I'll get up." He chuckled softly. He and Daisuke went to the kitchen, where his mother had set the table up. Satoshi glanced over at his couch to see Kosuke and Daiki were watching his TV. Hearing Kosuke say, "That's no fair. We don't have these channels." made Satoshi laugh. He had forgotten that the family had followed him home.

He figured that now everything was over, the family would just go back to hating him again. He didn't want them to hate him, but their closeness also bothered him. Couldn't they just stay at their house? Satoshi was snapped out of his thoughts when Daisuke began to talk. "Dad! Turn the channel back! I liked that song!"

"Yeah, but I don't think your grandfather wants to hear young people music like that." Kosuke told Daisuke.

"What do you mean by that?" Daiki snapped at Kosuke. "Are you calling me old? Turn it back to that channel. I can groove to those beats."

Both Kosuke and Daisuke stared at the old man with wide eyes. "Never mind, Dad." Daisuke turned to the table and sat down, trying to suppress his smile. Satoshi sat down also. This morning, Emiko had prepared pancakes and hash browns.

"It took you long enough to wake up." She giggled, setting the syrup on the table.

"Well, thanks to Daisuke, I am now up."

"It's no pro-" It took Dai a few seconds to realize the boy wasn't actually thanking him. He laughed nervously, taking a bite of his hash browns.

Emiko nodded, handing her son a butter knife for his pancakes. "That's good to hear. After breakfast, you should clean up and take a shower, Satoshi." She told him, waving around his knife before giving him it. "I should wash your pillow case with how much you drool in your sleep. It's so cute, you remind me of a child."

Satoshi scowled as he cut his pancakes. "Yeah, well this time, you're not gonna try to interrupt me again, are you?"

"I never 'interrupted'. I was just helping out." She laughed, glancing down at his plate. "By the way, if you saw any deeper, you're going to cut through the table."

Glancing down, Satoshi noticed he had already sawed through the plate. Throwing the knife to the side, Satoshi took a large piece of pancake and stuffed it in his mouth.

Once he had finished, Satoshi gathered his gathered his school uniform and headed to his bathroom. He started the water, and then brushed his teeth while the water warmed up. Finally, he stepped in the shower. _How much longer am I going to be like this? _Satoshi wondered as he yawned loudly._ I feel so... weak, having to rely on others while I'm so tired._

_Master Satoshi, all you have to do is regain your energy. Sleep and eat a lot. That is all._

_Easy for you to say. _Satoshi leaned against the wall, rinsing his hair. _Coming from the one who caused all of this. _His eyes drifted down. Satoshi enjoyed the warm water hitting him, it was relaxing. That was the great thing about showers, it was the one time where you can have time to yourself and relax while taking care of yourself.

There was a soft feeling on Satoshi's back. He couldn't remember the shower water feeling that great on his back. He leaned backwards, trying to take in the feeling. Just as Satoshi let out a light moan, he heard someone say, "See? I knew you'd fall asleep on the shower."

It took Satoshi a few seconds to register the voice. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he jumped forward. Satoshi caught the sight of Emiko laughing softly with a loofah in her hand. "What are you doing in here?!" He glared at her. Seconds later, Satoshi remembered where they were and blushed, covering himself up with the shower curtain.

"I figured you fall sleep so I came to help you out." She smiled innocently. Satoshi's blush deepened.

"Alright! Thanks for caring! Now, if you haven't noticed, I am up." He let go of the shower curtain to wipe the water out of his eyes and push his bangs to the side.

A high giggle came from Emiko. "In more ways than one, I see."

Satoshi glanced down to see what she was talking about. He let out a shriek and pushed her out of the shower. "I can finish myself!"

He listened to Emiko walking away. "Sure you don't need Risa to finish that?" Satoshi growled loudly so she'd hear.

Minutes later, Satoshi came out of the bathroom. Daisuke met him when he walked by the kitchen, handing him his school bag. The two of them waved goodbye to the parents and headed to school.

Once again, Satoshi slept though almost all of his classes. Takeshi still seemed angry and threw the occasional paper wad at him. Satoshi's fan girls began to notice that he was throwing them and glared at him. When the lunch bell rang, one girl pulled him to the side from his friends. "Takeshi, can we talk to you for a moment?" She said, along with about ten other girls behind her. At first, Daisuke figured they were just going to pester him, but once he heard his friend's shouts and screams, he decided that Takeshi tried to fight with them.

Daisuke had been a little relieved when Risa said that she would take care of Satoshi during lunch while he and Riku could hang out. Although he didn't want to, Daisuke had to admit that to it was relaxing to get to just hang out. He worried too much when Satoshi was around.

_Who are you kidding, Daisuke? Why don't you just come right out and say it? Go up to Satoshi and say, "Listen, Sa-To-Shi." _Daisuke imagined Dark with his hand on his hand on his waist, bobbing his head and snapping three times. He turned away from Riku to chuckle softly. _"I think that you are old enough to take care of yourself. There is no need for me to have to stick by your side, just incase you yawn._ Dark continued.

_Dark! That's just rude! _Daisuke shook his head and turned back to Riku. "So..." He paused, trying to think of a conversation starter. "Winter break is in a few months. Are you doing anything special?"

"Well, my parents-" Daisuke immediately zoned out, glancing over at Satoshi. A smile crept on his face as he registered the image. Satoshi was leaning on Risa. Meanwhile, she was feeding him like he was a Roman emperor.

_Like I said, you worry about the boy too much. He's a Hikari. He's going to die anyway._

_DARK! _Daisuke jumped a little in his seat. He tried his best to keep an angry look off his face while Dark laughed loudly in his head.

_It was just a joke. _He managed to say through his laughter. Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the thief out.

Then, another voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you mad about something, Dai?" Riku asked him, noticing his posture.

Daisuke laughed nervously, shaking his head. "No, I'm just fine. Continue telling me whatever you were talking about." Riku stared at him for a few seconds. She then just sighed and kept talking.

* * *

It took a few days but finally, Satoshi was able to go through a whole day without falling asleep in the middle of the day or getting sleepy. Earlier that day, Satoshi's father had called him over to his mansion to talk. He had told his son that there would be a theft from Dark the next night. It was now getting dark and the sun was setting. Satoshi imagined that the view at the windmill would be beautiful right now but there was no time to go there. 

As Satoshi climbed up the apartment stairs, he thought back to how he and Risa seemed to be closer now. He still had not asked her out but he figured the two of them were going out. They had gone on a date, if you consider dates going to the movies, holding hands and sharing the same drink a date, the previous night. Once again, Daisuke had dragged Satoshi to the movies but he had invited Riku, who invited her sister along. Satoshi rubbed his forehead in confusion as he thought.

Even though they were practically going out, it would have been nice to make it official. Satoshi went through his mental schedule, thinking where and when he should ask her. Then again, she would probably laugh at him and tell him that they already were going out.

_Damn it, you're going in circles. _Growled Krad, who was trying to sleep. _I swear, if I hear one more 'but we're already going out.' phrase again, I think I'm going to kill you._

Satoshi rolled his eyes and unlocked his front door. At once, his ears were filled with shouting. "NO! What are you doing? Why did you throw the ball to him? You should have passed it to forty three!" Kosuke had stood up and shook his fists.

Daisuke laughed softly and pulled his father back down to the couch. "But forty three wasn't open. There was no where he could go." Still, Kosuke sat in his seat, complaining.

"Welcome home, Satoshi." Emiko giggled, who had been reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

"Hi..." Satoshi glanced around the room. "Um...why are you guys still at my house?"

"I thought you would enjoy the company." She smiled. "Either way, Towa decided to call in and get out carpets cleaned. I heard that professions work wonders on your carpets. 'Good as new'." Emiko laughed to herself, turning the page of her magazine. "So we're going to stay here just until tomorrow."

Satoshi walked into the kitchen and took down a bowl of instant ramen. He walked to a cupboard to grab a pot when he heard, "What do you think you are _doing_?" Satoshi glanced at Emiko to see her peeking from the top of her magazine, watching him.

"...Making ramen."

"Dinner is in the oven. It should be done in ten minutes. I think you can wait." She told him. Satoshi opened his mouth to protest but seeing Emiko, he changed his mind.

By the time dinner came, Kosuke had finally calmed down. Satoshi smiled, he never imagined Kosuke as a sports kind of guy. Maybe that was what tons of channels did to you, Satoshi thought. Once dinner was over, Satoshi stood up and pushed his chair in.

"I need to get some rest...for that thing tomorrow." Satoshi said, hoping they knew what he meant. It took everyone a few moments, but finally, they understood what he meant.

"Wait! Satoshi!" For the first time Satoshi could remember, Daiki spoke to him. "Before you go to sleep, I wanted to give you this." The old man took a moment to dig into his pockets. When he took his hand out of his pocket, he held a picture. Satoshi stepped forward and slowly took it.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing down at the photograph. There were two men and two women, who all looked like friends. All but one of the men had a child.

"That there is me." Daiki pointed to the man the most to the left. Since it was black and white, it was hard to tell, but Satoshi saw the similarities. "I'm holding Emiko, she was so cute at that age." Satoshi looked closer to see a child that looked about five waving to the camera in Daiki's arms.

"And?" Satoshi didn't mean to sound rude but he didn't see the point to this.

"That woman next to me is your grandmother and that child holding her hand is your mother, Rio Hikari." Satoshi could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a few seconds. His grandmother was very beautiful, with her old curly hair and soft eyes. "The man she married is right next to her and then the woman next to him is a friend of ours."

"So my grandmother was a friend of yours?" asked Satoshi.

"No, the man she married was my best friend." Daiki took a quick sip of his tea. "We hated each other and faked smiles in this photo. I remember right after this picture was taken, we walked into the other room and began to fight. I argued that she had gotten my friend into something he doesn't need to be in but she said that he wouldn't have to go through it. And...she always won the fights." He set his cup down, a sad look was in his eyes. "I never was able to figure it out if it was because she was right or if it was because she was too beautiful to argue with."

Satoshi had on a confused expression. "Isn't that answer obvious? She was right. She was a woman and so was my mother. They didn't have to have the burden of Krad. Her husband probably didn't even know that she had a curse."

Daiki nodded. "Yes, and that was another thing that made me angry. She had never told him about the curse of the Hikaris. But then again, I had never told him the curse of the Niwas so I guess I had no room to talk." The old man let out a sigh, trying to hide his sad expression. "I just wanted you to have that as evidence that you did have family. I'm sure if they were still alive, they'd love you very much."

"Thank you."

Satoshi held it close to his chest as he began to walk away. "They say that the Hikari's are fated to be alone. Also, that the Hikari and the Niwa families must always be enemies. You have proven both of those to be false. Sometimes, I think that maybe if I had become friends with your grandmother, maybe she could have done the same." Satoshi nodded and tried to walk away again but Daiki spoke again. "My friend left her after twelve years of marriage."

He turned around to look at the old man, as if he was lying. "If the Harada twins break up with either of you, you have each other, correct?" Satoshi glanced at Daisuke, whose eyes were wide.

"Of course." He shot Dai a warm smile before turning and going to his room.

* * *

"And once again, the great, brilliant and, we can't forget handsome, Phantom Thief Dark has slipped into the museum and stolen his target with complete _ease_." Dark snickered, staring at the foot tall statue in his arms." Now, where's Commander Hiwatari, his bad-ass police squad and the demon Krad?" He sat the statue down and looked around.

"Hey! Look at me! I'm a well known thief with lots of money on my head! Anyone who found me would get millions of dollars!" Dark shouted. He paced the room, circling the statue's empty stand a few times. _This is BORING without Satoshi or Krad. I feel like I just shoplifted from a gas station. And are those dumb police officers so stupid they don't know where I am?_

_I wonder where Satoshi is... He left earlier so I figured he was going to come here._

_I JUST SAID THAT! _Dark rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I might as well get going." He growled to himself. Dark picked up the statue and was ready to call Wiz when he could have sworn he heard a laugh and a footstep. "Who's there?" He quickly turned around. Still, there was no one. Finally, Dark gave up on trying to get anyone to come after him. Wiz's wings spread widely, causing a swift breeze. Dark went to kick off the ground when he saw a white feather float across the floor.

He bent down and picked it up. He was still convinced that someone was here but if they did not want to show themselves and let Dark go, who was he to argue? With a "kyu", Wiz and Dark flew out the window and back to the Niwa residence.

"Great job Dark!" Emiko patted him on the shoulder and smiled happily. She had taken the statue and placed it downstairs after the family all looked at it. "Well, now that it's getting late, I suppose we should all be heading to bed." She told the family.

Dark gave her a nod and began to head upstairs when Emiko stopped him. "Oh, and Dark! Can you make sure that Daisuke wears a shirt tonight? It's supposed to get very cold tonight and I'm afraid that this habit he picked up is going to get him sick."

"Sure." Dark chuckled. "Though, it is comfortable but we don't want Daisuke getting sick." said Dark, thinking back to when he and Daisuke were sick.

Emiko walked over to Kosuke and the two of them were about to go to their bedroom when Emiko had looked over at the kitchen and let out a loud gasp. "No! I left my special pan over at Satoshi's house."

"But honey, it's too late to go over to his house." Kosuke stated.

"Yes, but I can't make breakfast without it!" She quickly want to the door, gave her husband a wave goodbye and ran out.

It didn't take her very long to get to Satoshi's house. It also didn't take very long to realize that she should have brought a jacket. Emiko picked the lock of Satoshi's front door and entered as quietly as she could. _For someone who works for the police, he sure does have a weak security system for his apartment..._

Emiko snuck into the kitchen. She tried to go through the dishes quietly, since there were plates and bowls covering the pan, but still made tons of noise. After retrieving the pan, Emiko tip-toed out of the room. Then, she froze. She had heard a door open and close behind her and turned around.

Looking closely, Emiko could see a tall figure with long blonde hair in a white T-shirt and dark blue boxers. _That is one flat chested woman... _Emiko thought at first. Once she caught sight of their cat-like golden eyes, her eyes snapped open. _Krad?_

Krad walked passed her, a dazed look was in his eyes. He dragged his feet to the sink, filling a cup with water and chugging it down. "How many times have I told him to buy boxers at least one size larger than his. They'll still fit him and they won't be a crotch grab for me. I might as well be wearing briefs." He muttered under his breath. Slowly, his head turned towards Emiko. At first, his eyes just passed her but once they came back around, his eyes snapped open. "I thought you guys left this morning." He maintained his calm voice.

"Me?" She laughed nervously. "You see, I forgot my special pan and I'll just be going now." Emiko tried to escape but Krad grabbed her collar and dragged her back. He filled a cup of water up, dragged her over to the couch, turned on a lamp and sat down while he handed her the glass.

"Can we... talk?"

Emiko felt her jaw touch the floor. She slowly nodded and took a sip. Somehow, she wasn't surprised he offered water. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

He held the glass to his lips, then set it back down. "I can't keep doing things like this. You know very well that we're enemies. So this is the last time I'll let you this close with no consequences."

Emiko was silent, but then a laugh escaped her. "You know, that's what I used to think. I was afraid of you, which meant I was also afraid of Satoshi. Dai and Kosuke tried to convince me that Satoshi was alright but even if he was alright, what about you? I didn't expect any less of you. But, I guess the good outcome of this was that I saw that you weren't just some evil thing the Hikari's created. I guess you're not exactly a killing machine."

Krad looked surprised. Emiko wondered if she was too blunt. When she glanced back at Krad, she jumped so hard, water splashed out of the cup and spilled on her blouse. Krad was smiling. It wasn't his normal eerie smile. It was a warm smile, like the one you would use when you're surrounded by friends and family and it felt as if nothing could make that moment better.

After a few minutes, Krad stood up and put the glasses in the sink. "I'm guessing then, that this is goodbye." Emiko had also stood up but she hadn't moved. She didn't want to say goodbye like this but there was nothing that she could say. Would this really be the last time they talked? _There has to be something I can say! _She thought, seeing the blonde head back towards the hall. "By the way, don't let Dark get mad at how I just sat in the shadows and watched him tonight. And thanks."

Then, Krad disappeared. There was no turning back and trying to fit in one more thing. But then again, he had finished everything off well, hadn't he?

* * *

"Daisuke, where are you dragging me this time?" Satoshi said as he was pulled down the sidewalk by Daisuke. "Did the next Beetle Boy movie come out already?" Satoshi had a wide smirk. Daisuke saw it and let out a soft growl, knowing his friend was making fun of him. 

"Nope!" He smiled happily. "Actually... The ice cream shoppe is releasing a new flavor of ice cream today! It's the first time in months that they've made a new flavor! And I want to be one of the first ones to get a scoop." Daisuke chuckled.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. Should he have been surprised? When they finally got to the shoppe, Daisuke jumped up in down in line. He ordered three scoops of ice cream when they bought their ice cream.

"You can't really be this excited just to eat ice cream." Satoshi asked. He took a look over at Daisuke to see that the red head was staring up at the clouds.

"Well..." Daisuke gazed back down at Satoshi. He had a serious look in his eyes for a few seconds, then laughed loudly. "Of course not! Today's weather is just so beautiful! How can you _not _be excited on such a nice day like this?"

Satoshi's left eyebrow twitched slightly. _It's official. I don't think I'll ever be able to predict this guy_. He rubbed his forehead. "You do have a point." He smirked and glanced up at the sky.

"I tried to invite Riku and Risa but they said they were going to be busy this weekend. But I don't mind spending this time with you." Daisuke nodded, turning his head to Satoshi. A gasp of surprise came from him.

"What?" Stopping to see what Daisuke had gasped about, Satoshi cocked his head. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Once again, a chuckle came from Daisuke. "I just noticed it. You were looking at the sky."

At first, Satoshi seemed confused. Didn't everyone look at the sky? Then, an image filled his head. He remembered the day the two had met. But all he could remember was the ground. Could it be that Daisuke had noticed that he was doing, even if it was from way back then? Or had he always done it? Satoshi faked a smile, saying, "I guess I just picked it up from you. It seems to me like an annoying habit."

"I may be thinking too deeply but you never used to look up at the clouds. Always staring down at the ground, whether it was someone you don't like talking to you or just walking by yourself." Daisuke laughed nervously. "I'm glad to see that you're looking at something different."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. Daisuke never spoke about anything serious. Though, it was good to see once in a while, it wasn't a good idea to keep Daisuke in that mood. "I guess you're right. But it's not the greatest thing too. If I remember correctly, it's because of that reason that you fell the day we met."

"But I think that was a good thing that happened." Daisuke winked. It reminded Satoshi a lot of his mother.

"Depends on how you look at it." Satoshi took a last bite of his cone. He then placed his hands in his pockets.

Daisuke had crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course it's a good thing! If we didn't meet that early, how else would we have met?"

Satoshi took a moment to think of how they would have met if it wasn't for Daisuke running into him at the market.

_"Hello class. Today a new student will be joining us." Their teacher said. "I would like to introduce Satoshi Hiwatari. Please welcome him with kindness and show him around if you get the time." She smiled happily. Then, the teacher showed him to his seat._

_After class, as Satoshi began to pack his things in his bag, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"_

_Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a red haired student. "Hello! My name's Daisuke Niwa! It's nice to meet you!"_

Satoshi let out a sigh. _Sounds eventful..._ He thought to himself. Not wanting to disappoint Dai, he smirked and nodded. "True." He glanced up at the sky once again. There was a cloud that looked like it was shaped like an ice cream cone. _I wonder what flavor it would be._

_What a childish thought..._ Krad commented. Satoshi couldn't help but agree. He didn't know what possessed him to think that.

"Satoshi, look!" Daisuke pointed up at the sky. "That cloud looks like an ice cream cone! I wonder what flavor it would be!" He giggled.

At that moment, Satoshi had no doubt about what made him think about the ice cream cone cloud.

* * *

THE END! That's it! That's all! I'm so happy we finally came to an end! I've been working on this for so long and now it's done! 

Thank you for reading this! And thanks for the reviews! I defiantly appreciate it! And thanks for putting up with my slow updates! (especially with the fact that it took me over a month to update this chapter! Sorry again!)

By the way, you'll see why I didn't mark this "Complete" yet. -nervous laugh-

Thanks again!

Paige


	20. Chapter 20

Yes, this is why I didn't mark this story under complete. Basically, this is one of the stories that I thought of that led to the story that you just finished XD It started out as a one shot between Risa and Satoshi but I was in the mood for some angst and this story is more goofy. Anyway, I just wanted to share it. ...Plus, manga-ka always put their own little one shots at the end of a manga or something so why can't I?

VIMH: Because you're not a manga-ka...or famous...

...Shush it...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters in this story...

**A Day in the Life**

Satoshi Hiwatari sat on a bench in the park, glancing at his watch. From his watch, he gazed at the setting sun in the sky, then back to the watch. She was almost an hour late now. Why was he still waiting for her? It was something he had asked himself many times. Satoshi guessed that the reason was that he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her if she didn't come.

Ten minutes later, the sun had finally disappeared. The street lights flickered on, lighting the area. Satoshi grabbed the bag next to him and stood up. She had probably forgotten about their date they had planned.

The two of them had only been going out for about two weeks. Since they had been getting crammed with homework, Satoshi and Risa hadn't gotten a lot of time to talk. Yesterday, Risa and Riku had spent all day doing homework since it was a Saturday, though Satoshi had finished his in school. He had called her yesterday and offered a date, saying to meet in the park. She sounded excited on the phone but seeing as though she wasn't here, Satoshi figured it probably just wasn't that important.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and headed out of the park. Just when he was exiting the park, he spotted someone running towards his direction. They were waving their arms frantically. As they got closer, Satoshi noticed it was a girl. Risa, in fact.

"Satoshi!" She shouted as she arrived in front of him. Risa was out of breath but she still managed a smile on her face. "I'm so sorry! My parents dragged me to a friends' house. They wouldn't let me leave until we at least had dinner!" She explained. Risa glanced up to see how Satoshi was reacting. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Satoshi's eyes were hidden behind the shine on his glasses. Risa wished she could have seen the look in his eyes. She knew his eyes never lied. "Why would I be mad? I've been waiting in this park for almost a good two hours. You never called to tell me you'd be late. I'm surprised you even decided to come. But am I mad?"

He lifted his head, revealing his eyes. Now, Risa really wished he wouldn't have looked at her. His eyes were cold; there was no emotion behind them.

When they had started dating, Risa was proud to be the only person, besides Daisuke Niwa, to be able to make Satoshi smile, to make him show emotion. But now... Now, Satoshi was acting like he normally did.

Yet, Risa could feel anger bubbling at the bottom of her stomach. "I told you I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

Suddenly, Satoshi's arm reached out and cupped Risa's cheek. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "When did I say I wanted anything from you?" He growled. Satoshi knew that he was letting this get out of control, but he was tired, and frankly, didn't care.

She immediately looked away. "I told you, I had no control over it. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise, next time, I'll be on time! No, I'll be early!" Risa shook her fists. Watching Satoshi, she expected him to say, "There won't be a next time." but instead, he just walked past her.

"See you tomorrow." He said simply. Risa knew that he was still angry at her.

"It's not that easy. I wish you could live a day in my life. Then you'd realize how hard it is." She crossed her arms over her chest and headed home.

Satoshi had heard what she said and rolled his eyes. Glancing up, Satoshi saw a shooting star pass by. He shook his head, how could she know what 'hard' was? She only knew a little bit about how 'hard' his life used to be. There was no comparison between the two.

* * *

Risa woke up, somewhat dazed. Why was her room so cold? Sitting up, she glanced at her feet. She wasn't wearing a blanket. _Well, that might explain it... _She chuckled to herself. Moving her feet to the side, Risa noticed that her pink bedspread was no longer pink. 

In confusion, she looked around. She wasn't in her room either. "Where am I?" She asked herself aloud.

At once, her jaw dropped. "GAH! Why do I have a guy's voice?" She, or he, screamed. Risa slammed open the bedroom door and sprinted out, searching for a mirror. As she ran past the bathroom, she noticed a flash of blue. Stopping, Risa slowly went into reverse, walking back towards the bathroom.

Once again, Risa's jaw dropped. Or rather, Satoshi's did. In the mirror, Risa's reflection was not hers. Instead, a gaping blue haired teenage boy stared back. He looked as surprised as she was. Then again, he was her. Risa waved her hand in front of the mirror, the reflection did the same.

"How could this happen?" She shouted, still disgusted that she was talking in such a masculine voice.

Risa couldn't understand how it happened. Why did she look like Satoshi? Why was she talking like Satoshi? Heck, why _was _she Satoshi?

Much to Risa's relief, Satoshi had slept in his clothes so all she would have to do is clean him up. Quickly, Risa washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She had parted her hair, making Satoshi look like an English schoolboy. She felt a little disappointed when she didn't see breakfast on the table. Risa's stomach growled loudly as she searched through the cabinets. Luckily, she had found a box of granola bars. Risa stuffed five in her pockets before running to the train.

Once she had gotten on the train, she felt even more out of place. Girls were staring at her weird, and she could hear their giggles. It disgusted Risa. Then again, it was probably Satoshi's fan girls striking again. "Satoshi!" She could hear someone scream. There were a few, "Excuse me." and "Coming through." before a kid with a large head of red hair appeared. "Hey Satoshi! It's quite rare to see you on the train." He giggled softly.

"Yeah..." She tried to think of something to say. Daisuke was Satoshi's best friend, right? What would she do if he noticed that Satoshi was acting differently? "I just felt like it."

Daisuke had a confused look on his face. "Alright..."

Great! Risa had chosen the wrong response and now Daisuke obviously noticed! "So, what'd you do?"

"What'd I do?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Riku called me last night, telling me how angry Risa was once she came back from your guys' date. She said that she just stomped upstairs, slammed the door shut, turned off all the lights and went to sleep. Of course, not before letting out a loud scream." Daisuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

_Oh yeah... I forgot about that... _Risa chuckled to herself. "It was nothing but a misunderstanding."

"I understand." Daisuke nodded his head. "But I would have still gotten angry at Risa just a little. I mean, she was lucky you weren't late with her. Normally, you have to go do your commander-ing work. Then again, it is a little easier now that Dark and Krad are gone." He nudged her softly. Seeing her sad look, Daisuke's arms fell to his side. "Not the best thing to say?"

"No, it's alright." She smirked softly. "Well, here's our stop." Risa was relieved that they had dropped the topic. Maybe she had overreacted last night. It was her fault that Satoshi was so angry. But then again, he could have accepted her apology.

The two arrived at their classroom quickly, and Risa looked frantically around the room. There, sitting in her seat, was herself, reading a book. She watched Ritsuko walk over to the other Risa and laugh. "You're reading? Don't tell me that you're dying."

The other Risa looked up at her friend. "That's not really a nice thing to joke about."

A nervous laugh came from Ritsuko. "I know. I'm sorry about that..."

As fast as she could, Risa stomped over to Ritsuko and the other Risa. "If you don't mind, Ritsuko, can I talk to Risa?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Alright, I'll let the couple talk." She winked to the other Risa, only to receive a disgusted look back.

At once, Risa looked closely at the other Risa. Looking closer, their noses were almost touching. "Um... you're kind of close, aren't you?" She giggled softly, but Risa could tell it was forced.

"Satoshi?"

"Risa?"

Risa jumped at the other Risa. "I'm so happy it's you! If it was someone else, I'd be _really _uncomfortable!" She laughed. Looking out, Risa saw that everyone was looking at her.

"He's happy that it's her?"

"Someone else?"

"Uncomfortable!"

All at once, all the girl's eyes were glaring in Satoshi's direction. He sent an irritated look to Risa, meanwhile, she laughed nervously. "That wasn't what you'd call smart."

"I know, I know." Risa looked over to the fan girls. _That got them. _The girls all looked away when they saw Satoshi's glance.

The teacher walked in at that moment. "Please take your seat, Mr. Hiwatari."

"We'll talk about this later, alright?" Risa nodded to Satoshi and quickly took her seat.

Throughout the class period, the teacher had called on Risa, thinking that she was calling on Satoshi. Every question, Risa got wrong. She was starting to get annoyed by everyone's surprised reactions. Meanwhile, the same reactions came from everyone when they heard Satoshi, who they thought was Risa, answer the questions correctly.

Risa couldn't have been happier when the bell rang. She immediately grabbed her books and flew out the door, waiting for Satoshi a few feet away from the door. When he finally came out once the crowd around the door disappeared, she ran up to him. "So can we finally talk about this?" She asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Please try to sound calmer if you're supposed to be me." Satoshi said, staring down at his shoes.

"Right." Risa nodded. They walked in silence for a little longer, when suddenly, a large gasp came from Risa. "Wait! Why are you in my school inform?"

Satoshi gave her a confused look. "Because it's required for school..."

"But I fell asleep in my pink silk pajamas! How'd you get in my uniform unless... GAH! Did you actually... You didn't really... Did you?"

Satoshi merely shrugged. "Well, I couldn't come to school in your pajamas... I never knew that bra's were so hard to put on." He tapped his chin with his index finger, ignoring Risa's petrified look. "I had to ask your sister for help. She wondered if I was sick but I just told her that it was a new one and that-"

"All right! I get it!" Risa flailed her arms, trying to make Satoshi stop. She turned around and sighed. "I can't believe you did that..." Once again, she crossed her arms over her chest. As Risa glanced down, she noticed something. A loud laugh came out of Risa's mouth. "Cool! I'm taller than you!"

"You mean _I'm _taller than _you_."

"Well, right now, I'm taller than you." She laughed. "This is cool, I-" All of the sudden, Risa ran into an open door.

Satoshi's eyes glanced over at her as a smile crept on his face. He couldn't help but laugh. "It's proven that taller people are more clumsy because it takes longer to send commands to your limbs." He told her.

"Don't say that when you're like me!" She shouted. "You make me sound like a nerd!"

"A nerd?" Now, Satoshi started to wonder. "I'm a nerd?"

Risa began to shake her head frantically. "No! You're not a nerd! ...Alright, just a little... But you're a hot nerd!"

"A hot nerd?"

Instead of saying anything back, Risa just decided to be smart and not say anything else. She knew she was just embarrassing herself. The two of them headed to the lunchroom. This part of the day was Risa's favorite part of the day, yet her least favorite. She loved it because there was no work to do and she got to hang out with her boyfriend. Though, hanging out with Satoshi normally got her glares from all his fan girls.

Satoshi was receiving those glares right now. He tuned his head towards the girls, where they began to stick their tongues at him. He just tilted his head and gave them a soft look. Taken back, all the girls sat back down, beginning to talk. Risa figured they were wondering why she was being so calm about what had just happened.

Once they got their lunches, they both took their seats next to Riku and Daisuke. Risa stared at her sister, looking confused. She wanted to talk to her but she knew that Riku and Satoshi had almost never spoken a single word to each other. Now, of all times, would be awkward.

Meanwhile, Daisuke smiled happily. "So, Satoshi. What are you going to do on your night off?" Daisuke joked around, eating a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

Risa saw Satoshi go to open his mouth but he seemed to remember just in time. "I...um..." She stared at Satoshi, hoping he'd give her answers. Watching his mouth move, she noticed he was mouthing words to her. "I was planning on relaxing at my house. It's been a while since I could do that." She said as calmly as she could.

She felt bad, seeing Daisuke's look of disappointment. It was obvious that Daisuke had just offered to hang out but both she and Satoshi knew that they couldn't do that in their current condition.

Satoshi seemed pleased to see that lunch was over, though Risa didn't seem as happy. They had to sit through another two hours of class before getting to leave. Two more hours of having to pose as each other. This much stress really could not have been good for Risa's health, Risa reminded herself throughout the day.

Three more minutes...

Two more minutes...

One. More. Minute!

The bell finally rang and Risa bolted out of her seat. "YES!" She shouted, only to receive very confused looks from her classmates.

"Did Satoshi finally go loony?" She heard Takeshi whisper to Daisuke.

The students all got up and concluded the day, gathering their things to leave. By the time Risa grabbed Satoshi's bag and walked over to him, she saw Takeshi sitting next to talk to her. He had a deep, dark shade of red covering his face. "Excuse me, Risa... I was just wondering... You know that the school dance is in a few days, right? Well, I was wondering-"

"You do know I'm going out with Satoshi, right?" Satoshi told Takeshi in a very cold tone. Risa winced at it, thinking it was just a little too cold, especially with her voice saying it.

"I know that!" Takeshi grabbed Satoshi's shoulders. "But Satoshi doesn't love you! Don't you see that? He just sees you as someone there! I love you, Risa! How can I prove that?" He shouted. The boy looked away for a few seconds and Risa could tell that Satoshi thought he was going to get out of this untouched.

Then again, Risa had no idea how she would have replied to Takeshi after his confession. But that wasn't really how Satoshi felt about her. She knew that Satoshi didn't just think of her as someone there... Right?

Her eyes traveled back to the two just in time to see Takeshi lean uncomfortably close to Satoshi, and in a choppy movement, plant his lips on his. Risa's jaw dropped to the floor. Meanwhile, Satoshi's eyes snapped so wide, Risa was surprised his eyes didn't fall out. The kiss only lasted about fifteen seconds, but to both Satoshi and Risa, it seemed like forever.

Satoshi quickly backed away, gasping for breath. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Risa managed to comprehend through Satoshi's high pitched shrieking.

"I just... I'm sorry, I-" Takeshi stared at his shoes, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Satoshi quickly grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. Risa hid her smile when she saw him trying to pull his skirt down farther. She also picked her bag up and followed him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Risa spoke. "What he said wasn't true, right?"

"Of course not. He's the one that's just _there_." Satoshi growled, still angry.

"That's all I wanted to know." Risa couldn't help but smile to herself now. "Actually, was it good?"

Satoshi flashed a swift and quick glare before looking forward again. "You don't happen to have any mints, gum or toothpaste on you, do you?"

"No, but I heard Ritsuko does..."

* * *

Sitting in Satoshi's apartment, Satoshi chugged down a can of Pepsi, then burped loudly and threw the can to the trash. Risa grimaced slightly. She thought it was a little gross that he was doing that in her body. "So, do we know how this happened?" She asked. 

"I've been thinking about that." He told her, closing his eyes to relax. "And I came up with something." Satoshi nodded. "Last night, when I was heading home, I saw a shooting star. You wished that I could see a day in your life, I guess the shooting star thing does work if that is the case." Satoshi explained to Risa.

"Well, I only wished for a day, right? So tomorrow, we'll be back to normal?"

"Only time will tell." He leaned his head back on the couch. Risa, on the other hand continued to try to figure out everything.

She laughed at herself, thinking how stupid the wish was. Risa knew that she was just angry at that time, and anger makes people do stupid thins. "Satoshi, where's the food?" She asked, though Satoshi never said anything back. "Satoshi! Yoo hoo!" Risa walked over to him to take a closer look to see he had fallen asleep. "Are you narcoleptic?" She asked him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Risa walked over to him, kissed his forehead (though it was odd kissing her own forehead...) and went to Satoshi's room to go to sleep.

In his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Why had she made such a dumb wish? Her life wasn't half as bad as Satoshi's when he had Krad. She meant, Satoshi even tried to commit suicide because of the angel, even though it was for a somewhat good reason. But Risa couldn't help but feel happy that now she had Satoshi to herself. She shouldn't have done this to him, making him have to wear a skirt, deal with her low expectations and worst of all, kiss Takeshi. Risa knew she was going to have to get back at the annoying reporter.

Slowly, the ceiling began to fade from view and everything was covered in darkness.

Satoshi...

Suddenly, Risa shot up and out of her bed. Lying on the floor, Risa rubbed her head. She then heard knocking coming from her door. "Risa, come on! If you don't get in the shower, I'm taking it and you can get the cold water for once!" Riku shouted. _Wait... Riku?_

Risa noticed her usual, pink and plushy room was back in her view. What had happened? Was it all... just a dream? Risa walked out in the hall, just in time to intercept her sister. "You're lucky." Riku growled. "But next time you come home as late as you did, I'm not waking you up." She told her before heading back to her own room.

In the shower, Risa let out a deep sigh. So it wasn't a dream. Satoshi must have woken up and walked back to her house so that she didn't have to wake up on a couch.

After she blow dried her hair, put on her makeup, ate breakfast and brushed her teeth, she met her sister at the door. Risa waved her twin goodbye before starting a light jog to the train station. Once she stepped on the train, she noticed Daisuke waving to her and walked over by him, laughing happily as they talked. Everything was back to normal...

By the time she arrived in the classroom, there was Satoshi, sitting in his desk, reading a book. She walked up to him and smirked. "Hey Satoshi." Risa giggled softly, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Hey." He closed his book and looked up at her. Risa loved Satoshi's blue eyes and how they were gazing at her. "I'm glad you got home safely." Satoshi stood up, bent over and kissed Risa's forehead. At once, her face became beet red.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just returning the favor." Satoshi winked at her with a small smirk before sitting back down. Risa glanced around, making sure none of his fan girls saw that.

As the teacher walked in, Risa rushed to her seat, her blush still somewhat on her cheeks. She was happy that everything was back to normal, and to know that she actually meant more to Satoshi than 'someone just there.'

* * *

I had come up with the corniest ending. 

Ok, this took so long because I decided to rewrite it after I saw how boring it was XD So here you go! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!

-Paige


End file.
